


Equal Romance

by romanticalgirl



Series: Equal Romance [1]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane takes a risk to give Ranma what they both think they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal Romance

Ryouga blindly nudged open the door to the Tendo’s bath. He’d been fighting with Ranma again and had lost despite his fury. The tide of the fight had been just about to turn when that damn old lady with her water scoop had turned him into this.

Sighing, “P-chan” crawled up the makeshift steps to the edge of the furo and prepared for the plunge. 

Akane looked up, her face and cheeks red from crying. “Oh, P-chan!” Her voice hit his ears about the same time his ears hit the water. 

_Oh shit._ Ryouga’s mind went blank as he felt his transformation take place. He subconsciously felt the water move to accommodate the larger body in the bath as well as Akane’s movement toward him. _The water’s so nice and warm. Just perfect for drowning_. 

Akane reached to grab her little P-chan and instead pulled Ryouga’s head above the water. “P-ch…Ryouga!?” 

He could do no more than whisper, “I’m so sorry, Akane.” 

She stared at him silently for a few moments, her mind racing. Pieces of the puzzle all fell into place. But her sorrow outweighed her normal rage, and a desperate plan came to mind. “Ryouga?” 

He looked up at her, expecting the fire in her eyes that usually preceded a swift, yet extremely painful, malleting. Instead, she was staring at his naked body. “Hai.” 

“He may have you beat at martial arts, but I think you’ve got him beat in one department.” 

He followed her eyes then quickly looked back at her, his face crimson. Big mistake. Having her gaze locked on him was causing another, albeit far more pleasant, change. Seeing Akane’s beautiful hazel eyes as well as her wet, naked body was a little too much to bear. 

*****

When he came to, Akane was leaning over him, her body still damp and slightly sweaty. The towel that covered her nakedness couldn’t help but emphasize her shape as it clung to her. 

She smiled. _She smiled?_

“Tilt your head back. Your nose won’t bleed then.” 

“Akane?” 

“Don’t worry, Ryouga. We’ll deal with it later. There’s something else that’s far more important to deal with first.” 

*****

_Yeah!_ , thought Ranma. _Now that blasted pig is going to get it_. He leaned closer to the door in an effort to hear better. Not that he’d have too much trouble hearing her shout before she sent Ryouga into orbit. At last that damn pig wouldn’t be sleeping next to her, snuggling against her. Now she’d belong to… _Whoa. Slow down. No need for that_. He leaned in again. Akane was going to show P-chan exactly what she thought of him. 

*****

“More important?” Ryouga’s brain refused to function. All he could manage to do was repeat whatever she said. Well, that and stare at the soft swell of her breast over the towel and the tendrils of hair that framed her face. “What is more important than my secret?” 

“My secret.” 

“You have a secret?” He sat up, concerned. “Are you cursed too, Akane?” 

“In a way. You see, I’m cursed with liking two very sexy guys.” 

“Sexy…?” 

“One of whom is sitting here naked beside me.” 

“Naked…?” 

“And,” she blushed, “erect.” 

“Erect…?” Ryouga started to giggle uncontrollably. All of which abruptly ended when her hand began to stroke his chest. He scrambled away from her, looking around wildly. 

“What’s the matter, Ryouga-kun?’ Akane was a little concerned. Maybe she’d been wrong. Maybe her plan wasn’t going to work after all. 

“Where is he?” 

“He who?” 

“Ranma.” 

“Ranma!” Her temper started to heat up. “Why do you want him here?” 

“He was here. He was touching me…” 

“Ryouga.” Her voice was stern. “Watch me.” She reached out and stroked his cheek. Slowly, she slid her hand down to his chest. “No Ranma. Male or female. Just you and me…” she unhooked to towel. Standing in front of him, she smiled softly. “And we’re all alone. And I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” 

She took his face between her hands and leaned into him. 

He watched her until he had to close his eyes. Her lips were soft, pliant, yet strong. _We fit together_ , he thought. He closed his mind to the soft firmness of her breasts pressing against his chest. “Oh, Akane,” he sighed against her before easing his arms around her. 

*****

_Sexy! Naked! Erect!_ Ranma clenched his fists as he listened to their conversations. What the hell was going on? He felt the flashing warmth of his chi gathering around him as the thought of Akane - his Akane - in there seducing Ryouga. He was angry. No. Furious. _Damn! What the hell is she doing? If she’s gonna seduce anyone it should be me._ His mind was racing _Not that that uncute, sexless tomboy could seduce…_

He heard Ryouga sigh and Akane’s soft moan. _Shit! This wasn’t’ supposed to happen. Akane is always angry!_ Finding out Ryouga was P-chan should have sent her over the edge. Into his arms. Not Ryouga’s! 

*****

Akane moaned softly as Ryouga tentatively stroked her breast. He felt her nipple tighten hard against his chest, then felt his body respond. He broke the kiss and pulled back to look at her. “Oh, Akane, I don’t understand.” 

She pulled back as well and stepped back into the furo. “I’ll make it easy then. I want you, Ryouga.” 

“But…but Ranma?” 

“Does it matter?” She seemed sad. 

He nodded. “H…hai.” 

“I lo…want him too. But, if our parents have their way, he and I will have the rest of our lives together. This may be our only chance. Besides, it’s important that I do this with someone who loves me.” She sank beneath the still hot water and held open her arms. “Please, Ryouga-sama? Don’t you want me too? We’re all those nights in my bed just for Ranma’s sake?” Tears filled her eyes once again. 

“Oh, Akane, don’t cry. I…I do love you, Akane-chan. I would do anything for you.” 

“Then come here. I need you.” 

*****

Ranma was trying very hard to control his temper. So far he’d been doing all right, since he kept wavering between being furious with Ryouga and with Akane. The rest of their lives together? _She wants me_. Not if what it sounds like is really happening. _She thinks I’m sexy_ What complete disgrace! Sure, he had three other fiancées, but at least he didn’t… Someone who loves her. _I love you, you stupid tomboy!_

“I…love you Akane.” Ranma heard Ryouga’s declaration and felt the anger leave him. Pig-boy had beaten him to the punch. He waited for Akane to reciprocate. _If she loves him, I’ll walk away. I swear._

“Then come here. I need you.” 

_NO!_ Ranma mouthed the word and shook his head violently. No. She was his. He’d sworn no one would ever take her from him. And that sure as hell included Ryouga. 

Ranma slid into the bathroom, closing the door silently behind him. He stayed against the wall, hidden by the steam from the bath. His eyes adjusted and he saw his greatest fears realized. Suddenly, he wished desperately to be on the other side of the door. 

*****

Ryouga sank into the water and moved forward to Akane’s side. His hand reached out to push her hair back out of her eyes. His hand trembled and he stifled a nervous laugh. “I can’t believe this is happening,” he whispered. 

“Neither can I.” She caught his hand and guided it down to her breast. She’d felt so weak when he’d touched her there before. “But there’s no place I’d rather be.” 

Ranma bit his lip. _You’d rather be with me_ , he willed her to say. _Please, Akane, say it._

Ryouga felt his shyness leave him as he caressed her. She seemed to be enjoying it so much. Taking a deep breath, he slid his arms to her sides and lifted her slightly. “You know, I got to do this as P-chan all the time. I don’t think I can resist.” He nuzzled her left breast with his nose then, smiling, repeated the gesture on the right side. “Of course, not being P-chan, I have a little more freedom.” Then, with a brief flash of fangs, his lips closed over her left nipple. 

“Ry…ouga…” Akane tilted her head back as she moaned. Her fingers traveled to his thick hair, holding his head to her breast. In response, he slid his hands slightly lower, moving her to straddle his thighs. She purred as the tip of his erection rubbed lightly against her. “Oh Ryouga…” 

He nibbled her nipple slightly, causing her to start. He smiled then licked where he had just bit. “You are beautiful. And you taste delicious.” He settled back against her breast and this time, ministered his attention to the right side. 

Akane watched him smile then decided it was time to have a little fun at his expense. One hand left his dark hair and sank through the water. He was so lost in the sweet succulence of her breast that he wasn’t even aware of her movements. _His lips feel so nice. Maybe I shouldn’t…_ She remembered the light nip. _Maybe I should._ Her hand rested lightly on his stomach before slowly venturing south. 

He stopped and looked up at her. “What?” 

“Isn’t this what you want, Ryouga? Where you want to be? What you dreamed about all those nights in my bed? We’re here alone, completely naked. I said I needed you, Ryouga.” She squeezed her thighs slightly then moved her hand to gently hold his erection. “Ryouga!” 

“Do I please you?” His voice was formal despite the fact that he was still stiffening from her touch. 

“I think you may. You may have some shortcomings, Hibiki, but this certainly isn’t one of them.” She smiled to take any possible sting out of the comment. “And I’ll guide you so you can’t get lost along the way.” 

“Even my lack of direction can’t keep me from you now.” 

She rubbed the tip of his penis and felt his body contract. “What’s keeping you away from me then?” 

He removed her hand, sadly stopping the incredible sensations coursing up and down his spine. “Not a thing.” Lifting her again, using the merest portion of his amazing strength, he positioned Akane above him. 

“Slowly,” she breathed, her heart feeling like it would explode from her chest. 

“I’m sorry if I hurt you. I beg your forgiveness.” He lowered her slowly as he raised himself to meet her, prolonging the agony, relishing the first moments. As he slid completely inside her, holding her tightly during the brief pain, he let himself breathe. “I love you, Akane.” 

_Ha! Ranma, I have my victory!_

*****

Ranma stared, unable to take his eyes away from the sight in front of him. The sight of her, wrapped up in Ryouga’s embrace, was slowly breaking his heart. _I love you Akane. How can you do this?_

_Because you baka, you never told her._

He shook his head, trying not ht hear his own thoughts. Akane opened her eyes and seemed to stare right at him. Tears glistened in her eyes and he found himself mesmerized by her body, her movements. _Ryouga’s been right all alone. She is beautiful. And now she belongs to him._

*****

Akane moved with Ryouga, delighted with the feel of him beneath her, inside her. It was so new and different. She could almost forget he wasn’t Ranma. His hands left her sides and gripped the edge of the bath as he reigned in his strength, desperate not to hurt her. A wave of excitement washed over her. “Ryouga?” 

His breath was shallow and fast. The thought that this was Akane was destroying any endurance he’d learned over time. “Yes…A…Akane? 

“Harder.” 

*****

Ranma felt his chest clench. She was enjoying this. He leaned against the tile and watched her moving with the bastard’s every stroke. She kept breathing encouragement. Harder. Faster. Her body glistened in the steam and soft light. Why was she enjoying this? Could it be she really didn’t love him? He looked dejectedly at his feet and nearly fell down in surprise. He had the biggest erection he’d ever had. 

_Why am I enjoying this?_

He looked back at Akane as she was suddenly overcome with an explosive orgasm. Ryouga spasmed beneath her, but Ranma was mesmerized by the silent tears trailing down her flushed face. 

_Because she’s so beautiful and I want her desperately._

*****

Akane collapsed against Ryouga, holding him to her chest as though he’d never transformed. Opening her eyes, she was surprised and decidedly unnerved to see Ranma standing there 

“Ranma…” she breathed. 

Ryouga immediately lost what was left of his erection. Ranma. She’d called him Ranma. 

“Akane.” 

Or maybe she’d called *him* Ranma. 

“P-chan.” 

“Ranma.” 

Akane moved away from Ryouga, disappointed yet, at the same time, wildly excited. Ranma was furious. Her eyes swept over him, stopping just below his waist. Apparently furious wasn’t the only thing he was. “I can explain.” 

“No need to. I heard it all. You’ve disgraced your family, Akane. You’ve disgraced me and you’ve disgraced yourself.” He looked down at Ryouga. “The way of a martial artist is full of temptation. You failed Ryouga.” 

“You failed Ranma. You failed to see. The temptation was yours.” He climbed out of the bath and changed into the spare clothes he kept hidden. “I love Akane.” 

Ranma glowed a dangerous red. “Get the hell out of this house.” 

“It’s okay, Ryouga. Ranma and I need to talk.” 

“I’ll just go down to the dojo.” He smiled at her. “I love yo,u Akane. I will treasure this gift you have given me. If he attempts to disgrace you, I will be by your side and he will have to deal with me. Then truly, Ranma, I will beat you. I don’t fight you for bread or a curse now, Ranma. I fight for her love.” 

They watched as he walked out of the room. As the door slid shut behind him, Ranma’s battle aura dissipated. He looked down into sad, hazel eyes. “Why, Akane?” 

“For love.” 

“Why him?” 

“Shouldn’t the first time be with someone who loves you? Not someone forced to be with you by his sense of duty and honor? He loves me, Ranma. And I care for him.” 

“You don’t love him.” It was half statement, half question. 

“The person I love doesn’t love me.” 

“I thought you were over Dr. Tofu.” 

She ignored his comment and stood. He watched the water whisper off her skin like some Venus. She wrapped the towel around her. “Go away, Ranma. I will tell my father of my disgrace and then you’ll be free to marry whomever you choose. I’ll solve one fiancée problem for you.” She brushed past him, unable to meet his eyes. “Good-bye, Ranma.” 

*****

_Damn! Damn! Damn!_

Ranma ignored his clothes as he poured a bucketful of cold water over his body and felt the changes occur. One very effective way of getting rid of an erection. She then splashed herself with hot water, refusing to look at the tub. Not that he needed the reminder. All he had to do was close his eyes and right there he could see her…and him. 

He pulled off his shirt to wring it out. Here was his perfect opportunity to get out of marrying her. He could be rid of her cooking… _If you can call it that_ her mallet, her jealousy, her anger, her smile, her sexy body, her love of life… Is that what he wanted? What would life be without her in it? He shook his head and slipped the shirt back on. Slowly, he headed for Akane’s room. 

*****

Her door was ajar and he didn’t hear anything, so he peeked inside. She lay on the bed, not moving, still wearing only the towel. His heart beat faster in his chest, he felt his groin stirring and suddenly he felt guilty. _Why am I feeling guilty? She’s the one…_

She turned her head, opening her eyes to see him standing there. “I was preparing myself. I’ll go down and await the return of the family.” She made as if to stand. 

“No, Akane, please.” 

She wouldn’t look at him. “As you wish. I’ll wait here.” 

He felt his anger threaten. Who was this stranger? His Akane would have killed him by now. Of course, his Akane wouldn’t have had sex with Ryouga. “I…I just wanted to know why.” 

“Why I did what I did, or why you watched? 

He let the comment go. “Why, Akane?” 

“You don’t want to marry me, why does it matter? I saw you this morning. I heard what you said. I’ve given you an honorable way out of the engagement.” 

“Why?” 

“I care very deeply for Ryouga. He has been a constant confidante and friend. If I can handle a fiancé that turns into a girl, surely I can handle one that turns into a pig.” 

Ranma finally stepped into the room. “I see.” He didn’t. He thought back to the morning trying to think of something - anything - that would have prompted this. 

_This morning….this morning…this…oh, shit._

He suddenly had a clear picture. He’d run into Shampoo and had escaped with Ukyou’s help. Knowing that Shampoo would follow them, he’d asked Ucchan to help him set her up. 

“Ucchan, I’ve finally made a decision.” 

“Really, Ran-chan?” 

“I want to marry you.” 

Ukyou smiled at him, wishing so much that this were real and not a game. “What about Shampoo?” He made some excuse that she hadn’t heard, intent only on him holding her hand. ‘And Akane?’ 

“Bah, she’s not even competition. I’d sooner marry Kodachi than that stubborn, uncute tomboy.” 

“And me?” 

“As soon as I can find a way out of Pop’s agreement with Mr. Tendo…” 

“Oh Ran-chan!” She’d hugged him then kissed him long and hard. 

He’d tried to pull back, terrified of her ardor, but she held him firmly in her embrace. He’d heard the soft retreat of footsteps. He’d assumed it was Shampoo. 

“I thought you were Shampoo.” 

“How on earth could you mistake a stubborn, uncute tomboy for someone as beautiful as Shampoo?” 

He walked over to the bed and sat beside her. “I thought Shampoo was spying on me, so Ucchan and I played it up for her benefit.” 

“You don’t have to explain or apologize Ranma. It’s done.” 

_I want my Akane back!_ His mind and heart cried out to him. Why was he hurting her…again? “What was it like? 

“Pardon?” She looked at him, then, remembering her role, cast he eyes down. 

“Was it…what you expected?’ 

“Yes. And no.” 

“I always thought I would be the first to…” 

“Have sex with me?” 

“Love you.” 

“But you don’t.” Akane walked over to the window and looked out. “You love Ukyou.” 

“No. I mean I love her the way you love Ryouga…well not quite.” 

“Have you?” He could see the rosy flush suffuse her entire body. 

“No. I’ve kissed a couple of girls. And accidentally a couple of guys. I’ve had stuff happen like fiancées walking in on me naked, that kind of thing.” He laughed softly. “I’m sorry I hurt you, Akane.” 

“I’d say we’re pretty even on that score. I think it’s for the best that we use this to end our engagement.” 

“I don’t. I don’t love Ukyou. Or Shampoo. Or Kodachi. I’ve only got one fiancé that I love.” 

Her eyes opened wide and she faced him. “What did you say? 

“I said I love you. Akane-sama.” 

“But…but I…” 

“I realized a long time ago that I would risk my life to save yours. Today you risked your honor for me.” 

“What I did…” 

“You probably gave Ryouga more self esteem today than he’s had in his entire life. He’d going to be hell to be around for quite awhile. Although, since he’s left us alone this long, I’d say he’s already lost.” 

Her look was one of confusion. “Ranma, you’re being awfully…adult about all of this.” 

“I realized while I was calming down that if I’m not very careful right now about what I say I’m going to lose you. Forever. That is something I can’t live with.” 

Akane walked back over to the bed and sat next to him, almost close enough to touch. “You’re all wet.” 

“I needed to cool down.” 

“Your temper?” 

“Ah…not exactly.” He reached out to brush a lock of hair out of her eyes. “I was watching you. Maybe I am some kind of a pervert, Akane, but I couldn’t take my eyes off you. And I was so jealous of that bastard.” His aura began to glow around him again. 

“I saw you. At the end. Just before everything exploded. It was your eyes I lost myself in. It was you I imagined beneath me. And then you were real.” 

“Real mad.” 

“Real excited.” 

He blushed. “You could tell?” 

“I was pretty excited too. All I could think about was pulling you into that bath with me.” 

“You are a pervert girl.” 

“You wouldn’t have enjoyed it?” She looked slyly at him. “If I had pulled you in and held you against me, you wouldn’t have been the least bit interested?” 

“Um, Akane…?” He watched her stand before him. With a simple motion, the towel was falling to the ground. He followed it to the floor with his eyes then promptly shut them. 

Akane smiled. With a slight tug, she pulled his shirt off him. One hand caressed his smooth, muscled chest as her warm breath caused his nipple to harden. She smiled. _Not so different._ She kissed his neck, his collarbone then the hard nub on his chest. Her tongue flicked against it and she felt the shudder go through him. He was trembling now with every caress. 

“Akane,” his whispered breath was as shaky as his hands. 

“Should I stop, Ranma, or can I kiss you?” 

“Yes.” 

“To which?” 

“Both.” His raised his hands to touch her soft blue-black hair. 

“They’re mutually exclusive.” She continued to stare straight into his closed eyes. He could feel her watching him and knew if he saw her eyes he was lost. He played the question over in his mind, amazed he could think with a naked Akane - he felt his groin respond immediately to that thought. Heard her giggle and knew she did too. What the hell. This was Akane. He opened his eyes and felt the world melt away. “I love you, Akane. Will you marry me?” 

She lost her balance and landed on her bare bottom. “What did you say?” 

“I spent the time cooling down to think about my life without you. I couldn’t picture it, Akane. I have no life without you in it. You’ve put up with so much because of my Pop and my curse. I can put this all behind us. I’m nothing without you.” 

“What have you done with the real Ranma? Is this some kind of strange curse? Possession?” She wrapped her arms around her knees. “Ranma doesn’t act like this.” 

“Would you rather I slammed out of the house and went to Ucchan’s?” 

“That I know how to deal with. The Ranma I know doesn’t do or say things like his.” 

“The Akane I know doesn’t seduce pig-boy for my own good.” He smiled. “We’re both a little out of character today. Shouldn’t we take advantage of it? Will you marry me?” 

“I…I…um,” Akane stared up at his gorgeous eyes through tears swimming in hers. This was the last thing she expected, the last thing she’d dreamed would happen. This morning she’d thought Ukyou would be getting this speech. 

“Well?” Ranma was starting to get nervous. Maybe he’d read the whole situation wrong. He thought he was doing it right. 

“I’m not sure.” 

“What?” 

Slowly, a sly smile spread across her face. “You’d have to prove yourself first.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“We’ll, I’ve had a taste of extreme pleasure. I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with something less.” 

“Oh really?” He took her hands and helped her to stand. “You tryin’ to say he’s better than me?” 

“Well, I don’t really know, do I?” She grinned impishly. “Are you man enough to find out?” 

“What?” He took her arms and twisting his body, brought her down onto the bed. Straddling her, he held her arms pinned above her head. “What did you say? You don’t think I’m MAN enough?” He looked down at her breasts, held taut by her extended arms. 

“I never said that.” Akane felt the rush of warmth flood her body. “I just know how strong and…built Ryouga is. Some men might be afraid of the comparison.” 

“I’ve beaten Ryouga in every battle, Akane. Do you think I’d lose one as important as this?” Still holding her down to the bed, he leaned slightly forward and softly kissed the tip of her nose. “I challenge you, Akane Tendo.” 

Her breath caught until she realized what he’d said. “Excuse me?” 

“In exactly one week, when we’re alone in the house again, I challenge you to a duel. Martial Arts Sexual Gratification. If I win, you marry me.” 

“And if I win?” 

“What do you want for your prize?” 

She pretended to think. “You have to keep practicing until you get it right.” 

“Then you accept?” 

“Hai.” She sighed, a bit sadly as Ranma released her. He slid his shirt back on. “By the way, Ranma, how do you intend to practice for this challenge?” 

“Well, you do have the edge, having some experience.” 

“So?” Her voice took on a hard edge, fear throwing images of him with Ukyou, Shampoo or Kodachi in her mind. 

“I thought I’d better spend some time exploring the female body.” 

“Whose?” Her voice was calm, but her mind was screaming. _He asks me to marry him then basically tells me he’s going to be unfaithful. That…that …BAKA_ Akane reached for her mallet. 

“Mine.” 

“Ranma no…huh?” She dropped the mallet and stared at her fiancé. 

“Know thy enemy.” He smiled. “No more practicing for you though young lady.” 

“Hai. At least not with Ryouga. Like you said, he’s halfway to Osaka by now.” 

“Akane.” 

Surprised at his serious tone at her joke, she stopped smiling. 

“You’re mine, Akane. If it happens again, I’ll kill him. No matter who it is.” 

“Yes Ranma. I know.” 

They heard noises downstairs and Akane leapt off the bed. “Go Ranma! Before they see us.” 

He headed for the door with a soft glance as she started to dress. “It’s too bad. Cause you’re cute when you’re naked.” 

*****

Nabiki glanced around the silent house. There were no new holes shaped suspiciously like Ranma, so apparently he and Akane had managed to get along. Strange, especially since Akane had been so upset when she’d gotten home. Well, maybe Saotome hadn’t made it home yet. She walked past Ranma’s room and looked in. He was there. “Is Akane home?” 

“She was when I got home from Ucchan’s.” 

Perhaps that explained the earlier theatrics. “Thanks.” 

“500 yen.” 

“What?” Her expression of shock was priceless. 

“Isn’t that the going rate for information these days?” 

“Nice try, Ranma, but outline the terms of the deal before you give the information away. 200 yen for the lesson.” She smiled. “But since you surprised me, we’ll call it even.” 

She laughed to herself on the way to Akane’s room. _Not so dumb after all, Saotome._ She knocked softly above the duck nameplate. “Akane?” 

“Come in Nabiki.” 

She walked in, surprised at how heavy the air felt. “Do you have the heat on? That costs money.” 

“Oh, no. Just…exercising. I’ll open the window.” 

She looked critically at her little sister. Whatever had plagued her earlier was gone now. The younger girl almost looked happy. “Are you better now, Akane-chan?” 

“What?” She started at the question, afraid Nabiki could read the truth on her face. 

“This afternoon you looked as though your heart were breaking. Now it’s as though nothing was wrong.” 

“Nabi-chan, have you ever been so sure of something only to find out the complete opposite was true?” 

“No. If that were the case, I wouldn’t be the financial whiz you see before you.” 

“I’m okay, oneechan. For the first time in forever.” Akane tied the belt around her waist. Her yellow gi rested snuggly against her body. “I’m gonna go practice.” 

“Okay.” Nabiki headed for the door, not quite sure of what was going on. 

“Nabiki?” Akane walked over and gave her a quick hug. “Thanks. It means a lot that you care.” 

“Akane…” 

“You mean a lot to me. I know we’re not the closest of sisters, but I know you’re always there when I need you.” 

She watched her sister walk away, feeling slightly guilty. Akane was getting better at hitting close to the nerve. Or perhaps Shampoo had slipped yet another potion into the house. She felt another pang of guilt. _Akane was trying to thank me. I shouldn’t have to thing that magic is behind it._ But thinking back to the past, she changed her mind. _I’m not eating anything in this house tonight._

She headed back downstairs. Kasumi was just walking in with groceries. “Need help, oneechan?” 

“No thank you Nabiki. Where are you off to?” 

“Oh, I have a project due for one of my classes, so the group is getting together tonight, so I’m off to the library.” 

“Would you like to take some cookies? I made them this afternoon.” 

“Thanks. I won’t be home for dinner.” 

“All right.” 

Taking a handful of cookies, Nabiki left the house and made her way to the school library. Her group consisted of six people, one of whom was Kunou. _I should have brought earplugs._ Although the latest batch of Ranma-chan pictures should occupy him enough that she’d be able to get her work done. She pulled them out of her bookbag and flipped through them. Ranma sleeping, Akane working out, Akane sunbathing. She’d had to be much sneakier lately to obtain the images. Both had been on their guard. 

“Ah, the fair Nabiki Tendo. My heart thrills at the sight of thee. For bitter or sweet, she doth bring joy.” 

“You mean pictures.” 

“I despair that you so callously describe my true heart’s turmoil. That vile Saotome abusing the affections of both sweet Akane Tendo and my beloved pig-tailed goddess. I only hope they know that these fair visages incite me to continually find a path to free them from his evil clutches!” 

_You better hope they don’t know_ , she thought to herself with a sigh. “1000 yen each.” 

“Ye Gods! That you should acquire such wealth from their enslavement by that evil sorcerer saddens me.” 

“You’re right, Kuno-baby. I shouldn’t profit from their misery. They’re not for sale.” 

His eyes widened in fear and shock. “Haste not! Er…wait, um, without their sad faces to spur me on, they may forever remain in Saotome’s grasp. So…um…” 

“In their best interest?” she prompted. 

“Oh yes! It is in their best interest that I purchase these from you.” 

“Well,” she paused for just the right effect. “I suppose it may be the only way they may ever be free, but still, it just doesn’t seem right.” 

“2000 yen each!” 

_Bit desperate, eh, Kunou? Too bad you’re so hung up on my sister._ “Swear to me that you’ll constantly try to break Ranma’s hold on them?” _Secure the fights and the betting pool._

“I do swear to thee ,Nabiki Tendo. I make it my life’s mission.” 

“Okay. 2000 yen each. And you pay attention to the project. Your pig-tailed girl is not going to fail me. Understood?” 

He met Nabiki’s eyes. “Of course. A Kunou always upholds an obligation.” 

She was surprised at the small thrill that coursed down her spine. Honor and passion. And money. And an obsession with my sister. “Let’s go then. We’re late.” 

*****

“Foolish Boy!” Genma launched a swift attack at Ranma, innocently sitting on the back porch. 

“What the heck was that for, Pop?” Ranma, distracted but still a martial artist, deflected the blows rained down on him. 

“What happened to Akane this afternoon?” 

He froze. “Wha…what?” 

“She came home in tears. Refused to speak to us all! You ungrateful boy! After Tendo and I have gone to all the trouble of getting you two together. It is obvious that you hurt her.” 

“Aw, come on, Pop. It’s not what you think.” _Or what I thought_. “We resolved it anyway. So back off, old man, unless you wanna fight.” 

Akane stood in the doorway of the dojo and watched the battle come to its inevitable conclusion. 

**SPLASH**

“Ah, what’cha do that for?” 

“Growf.” 

“Now I gotta heat some water and…” Ranma-chan looked up at Akane’s small laugh. “Hey Akane, want to practice?” 

“Practice?” 

“You know, just a little light training?” 

“Sure,” she smiled. 

Ranma climbed out of the koi pond _Poor fish_ and started for the dojo. “I’m not going to go easy on ya.” 

“As hard as you like, Ranma.” She turned away from him so he wouldn’t see her small grin. 

Ranma’s progress was stopped by a sign. “Foolish boy! Don’t antagonize her. She might cook in revenge.” 

“Don’t worry, Pop. I got a plan.” 

*****

Ryouga sighed angrily. He’d gotten lost. Again. It always happened when there was something important. Akane had probably gone to look for him after Ranma had hurt her and now he wasn’t there to comfort her. By the time he could find the dojo again, there was no telling what Ranma would do. Poor Akane. She must hate him. She probably thought he’d had his fun … a mental picture flashed through his mind _Don’t think about that now_ and left her to deal with all of the consequences. 

He stopped and looked around. He was in some sort of jungle or swamp. Perhaps he was near Kyoto? He heard a succession of popping sounds and jumped out of the way just in time as a burst of flame flared up. He’d have to be more careful. His reflexes were shot. Perhaps a quick rest on this soft sand… 

*****

Nabiki closed her book and stared across the table at her elected partner. Not even the promise of knocking off a weeks worth of interest had saved her from this fate. 

“Wither thou thoughts fair, Nabiki? You gaze upon my visage with no apparent malicious or mercenary intent.” Kunou stared back at her, obviously confused. He’d put away the pictures she’d sold him earlier, as admiring them had begun to upset his stomach. Once they were out of sight, the nausea had dissipated somewhat, but only staring at the beautiful woman in front of him made it completely disappear. 

The object of his interest didn’t even notice. If it couldn’t make her money, Nabiki really didn’t care right now. This project was half her grade. “It’s getting late. I should head home. We got quite a bit done tonight. I imagine we’ll need just one more meeting.” 

“It would behoove my honor to let such a vision walk these foul streets unaccompanied. Fear not! The noble Tatewaki Kunou, Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, shall escort you to your abode.” 

“No, thanks.” 

“I insist. I will not have it said that I shirked my responsibilities. I am a man of honor.” 

Nabiki stood with a sigh. _I’ve been sighing far too much lately._ “All right, Kunou-baby, but nothing about my sister or the pig-tailed girl, got it?” 

He grimaced in pain at the mere mention of them. 

“Hey, if that’s going to be too much for you, I’ll walk myself home.” 

“No. Indeed. I shall be of stealth and…” 

“Kunou, shush.” 

They started for the dojo, enjoying the soft twilight, the twinkling lights of the district, and the silence that seemed quite comfortable between them. 

“Nabiki?” 

“Hmm?” She was lost in thought. Then she realized he’d stopped with just her name. “What is it, Kunou?” 

“They say that love so fair can hold one’s heart forever. Yet my heart is torn asunder. The beautiful Akane Tendo is as the huntress, pure and strong. The pig-tailed girl is so vivacious and playful…” 

“I thought I said…” 

“Yet in the fading light, as the sun doth slip away, my heart espies a beauty heretofore unseen, although it be so near for eternity.” 

“Huh?” She shifted through the flowery prose. Not Akane. Not Ranma. Someone new who’s been here all along? 

“You shine in the golden twilight like a star caught in Earth’s pull. You are beautiful, Nabiki Tendo.” He leaned forward and placed the softest of kisses on her lips. She froze and melted at the same instant. Shaking his head, he pulled back. “I am too bold and beg your forgiveness.” He bowed to her and left. 

“Hey! I thought you were going to walk…me…home?” She looked up to see the gate to the house. “Oh.” She pressed her hand to her lips as though to hold the kiss there. “Kunou…?” 

*****

Ranma dodged Akane’s attacks, dancing around the dojo. 

“I thought you said you weren’t going to take it easy on me?” She hissed, growing angrier with every blocked hit. 

“I didn’t say I was going to hit ya, did I ? Besides, maybe I just want to get comfortable with a woman’s body.” She grinned wickedly. “You see a little tense. Maybe you should relax.” 

Akane moved in for the kill. “Maybe a nice bath? The last one I took was so refreshing.” 

Ranma stopped in her tracks. “What?” 

Akane launched an attack and held Ranma down on the floor. “Foolish boy! Not paying attention in a fight! Letting a girl beat you!” She tried not to laugh as she imitated Genma. “Never let an enemy know your weakness.” 

“Take your own advice.” Ranma freed one of her hands and reached up to stroke the tip of Akane’s breast. It hardened immediately in response. 

Akane blushed a fierce red and rolled off of Ranma. Sensing the move, Ranma refused to let go and instead ended up on top. 

“What’s the matter Akane?” 

“You…you’re a girl.” 

“I am a guy.” 

“Not at the moment.” 

“C’mon, Akane. You once said to me that even in this form you viewed me as a guy, which is what I am. Always.” 

“But…” 

“Are you embarrassed because you’re excited?” Ranma noticed her blush deepening. “Don’t be.” She took Akane’s hand and rubbed it against her own nipple. It responded the same as hers had. “We want each other Akane. Our bodies know it now, that’s all. They don’t care about the curse. And now that we’ve admitted how we feel, I don’t feel the need to hide my reaction from you. Believe me, if I were in guy form right now, my nipples wouldn’t be the only thing that was hard.” 

“Ranma!” Akane gasped, her body arching upward in response. They both blushed, glad of their newfound freedom with each other, but still shy and nervous. She took a deep breath. “Ranma, will you promise me something?” 

“Anything.” 

“Don’t use this in our duel? I’m a little uncomfortable…” 

“I thought you were heir to the school of anything goes martial arts?” 

“Please Ranma? I want it to be special the…the first time.” 

“My first time.” 

“Our first time.” 

Ranma looked down into her pleading eyes, smiling. “Hai. Our first time.” 

“Ranma? Akane? Dinner!” 

They jumped apart at Kasumi’s call, shy once more. 

*****

Ukyou wiped her grill down then oiled it, getting ready for her early morning business. Her mind kept drifting back to the day before and the kiss she and Ranma had shared. Even if it had been just to get rid of Shampoo, he had kissed her back. 

_I’ll bet he hasn’t even kissed Akane yet._

“Hey, Ucchan!” The object of her thoughts poked his head in the door. “I’m early for school. I thought I’d pop in for a bit.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“What’cha mean?” 

“You’re never early for school. At least not unless something has happened.” 

“Okay, okay. Kasumi is off to a neighborhood meeting, so…” 

“Akane’s cooking?” 

“Yeah. And it’s too early in the day to die.” 

“One okonomiyaki coming up.” She smiled her best cute fiancée smile before getting to work. She decorated it carefully then expertly tossed it to his plate. “There you go, Ranma honey.” 

He mumbled a quick thanks, opening his mouth for the first bite when Akane walked in. “Hello, Ukyou.” 

Ranma swallowed hard. This did not look good for him. 

“Hello, Akane. What brings you here?” 

“Well, I had to run some errands this morning and Kasumi’s out, so I thought I’d get some breakfast.” She sat down next to Ranma at the counter. “Didn’t even check to see if I was cooking, did you?” 

“Better safe than dead.” 

Still with a calm smile on her face, Akane punched him, causing him to fall off his stool. “Smells great, Ukyou. Say, have you finished that history project?” 

She watched Ranma get up, amazed at Akane’s calm. _Why does he bother with her? She’s so nice to everyone but him._ “Yeah, did you?” She slid the plate of food in front of her rival. Apparently as long as Nerima’s most dangerous couple were eating here, there weren’t going to be any other customers. 

“Sure did.” She ate in silence after that, ignoring Ranma beside her. 

“Have either of you seen Ryouga?” 

Akane started coughing, prompting Ranma to slap her hard on the back. His face was also a little red. “No.” Her voice squeaked. 

“We fought yesterday, but I haven’t seen him since. Why?” 

“He left one of his backpacks here at the shop. He’s probably looking for the place now.” 

Akane placed her money on the counter. “Thanks, Ukyou. It was great as always. I’m going to head for school.” 

“I’m done here. We’ll walk with you.” Ukyou swiped the grill she’d cleaned and pulled Ranma to his feet. “Let’s go, Ranchan.” 

Ranma walked on the fence above the two girls who were talking about their history projects. He was about to ask if he had one due as well when they reached the school gate and a mob of guys. 

“Hey, Saotome! We heard that you proposed to Ukyou yesterday. Does that mean you’ve given up Akane?” 

“No no no! It was a joke! We were playing a joke on Shampoo!” He looked at Ukyou’s disappointed face and Akane’s angry one. Damn. How did everyone find out? 

“Actually, yes it does.” Akane stepped forward, taking the arm of one of the horde. “Would you escort me to class?” 

“Akane…” his next words were cut off by the bicycle balanced precariously on his spine. 

“Nihao! Shampoo know husband no leave for spatula girl.” 

“Shampoo! No! I am the one who loves you!” 

Nabiki looked at Mousse for a second before dropping his glasses onto his nose. “Hello, Mousse.” 

“Nabiki Tendo, what have you done with my fair Shampoo?” 

She spun him around to face the violet haired girl. “Go get her, tiger.” 

“I’m a duck.” 

She shook her head, listening to the hubbub. Had Ranma really proposed to Ukyou? How on earth had she missed that? That would explain Akane yesterday afternoon, but not last night. Unless…Nabiki smiled a smile, much like the grinch when he got a wonderful, awful idea. Apparently Ranma and Akane had made up somehow. And that meant… 

“A fair morn to you, Nabiki Tendo.” Kunou bowed deeply. “May I escort you to class?” 

“You hear Ranma proposed to Ukyou? That means Akane is free again.” 

He twinged slightly, “Your sister must be quite upset.” 

Her eyes widened. “Are you okay?” She got up close to him and stared into his eyes. He didn’t appear ill. She shrugged and took his arm. Heading for the school building, she got her thought back on track. How had Saotome gotten her little sister to forgive him? She stopped abruptly when a male body - the guy Akane had gone into the school with - landed at her feet. 

“You….you pervert!” Akane’s scream echoed through the hallways. Everyone looked up to see her sad, angry face framed in the window. 

“Can…I…carry….your…books?” The body in front of Nabiki whispered. It twitched several times then lay still. 

Nabiki reevaluated. However Ranma made up to her, it wasn’t what she was thinking. 

*****

Akane sat alone at lunch, trying not to notice how everyone was looking at her and whispering. Since Ranma had come into her life, she had grown used to it. Today, it hurt. Today wasn’t ‘Poor Akane. I can’t believe she puts up with that pervert Ranma. Three other fiancées and he changes into a girl.’ No. today it was ‘Poor Akane. Ranma dumped her.’ 

She chewed slowly, staring straight ahead. Even knowing that it wasn’t true…wasn’t supposed to be true, everyone was treating Ranma and Ukyou like a couple. 

A single tear slid silently down her cheek and into her rice. _Damn it, Ranma, why do you keep hurting me?_ She thought back to the previous night and smiled a little. _You finally admit you love me and everyone thinks you’re with Ukyou now. Especially Ukyou._

She looked over to see Ukyou holding tightly to Ranma’s arm. He couldn’t seem to hold still. He was like a caged animal. He looked up from the ground and caught her eye. 

The apology was in his gaze, causing her to smile. She winked and mouthed “pervert” at him. 

“Tomboy,” he replied silently. 

“Stupid.” 

“Sexy.” 

“…” she didn’t’ have a reply other than her deep red blush. She closed her lunch tin and stood up. She walked over to the couple talking to several friends. A hush fell over the group as she approached. “So. Ranma, Ukyou, when’s the wedding?” 

“It’s a misunderstanding.” Ranma looked pleadingly at his old friend. “It was all a joke we played on Shampoo.” 

Ukyou caught his look and sighed. She decided to put him out of his misery. “That’s true. We just decided to see who would believe it. You guys are so gullible. I can’t believe you’d think Ranma-honey would actually make a choice.” 

Ranma gave her a grateful smile. “Jeez, guys.” He laughed for the first time that day until the look on Akane’s face stopped him. 

“You tricked me?” A mallet appeared from nowhere. “You JERK!” 

He took off for the trees near the school, Akane hot on his heels. Everyone sighed. Everything was back to normal at Furinkan High. 

*****

Everything was decidedly not normal at Furinkan High. Kunou hadn’t paid any attention to either Ranma or Akane this morning. And he was staring at Nabiki like some love-sick puppy. Something was seriously wrong. 

“Kunou?” He was standing near her, frowning at anyone who came near. “You’re bad for business, Kunou-baby.” 

“I beg forgiveness. That such effrontery in thine eyes I should perpetrate. My soul cries out for your sufferance. With a kind word my world spins into view, a balance of joy and harmony. A cruel word cuts like ice, diamond hard, and as cold as the ashes of my broken heart.” 

“Just sit down okay?” She openned her lunch and ledger in a smooth, well practiced motion. A freshman trainee walked up. 

“It was a joke. Ukyou confirmed in front of witnesses. So far Akane hasn’t caught Ranma yet. There’s some talk of Akane having to run the gauntlet on Monday.” 

She nodded briskly. “Excellent. Keep your ears open about Monday. And spread the word that people can start paying when Akane catches him.” 

The girl walked away and Nabiki looked at Kunou out of the corner of her eye. He seemed calmer sitting down, but he looked like he anticipated some attack. He looked…worried. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Oh! That I have troubled thee!” 

“You haven’t. You just seem a little pre-occupied.” She looked down at her ledger. “You’re all paid up.” 

“Sasuke was to supply a small repast, yet I see him not.” 

“You’re hungry?” She pushed her lunch tin between them. “Help yourself. Kasumi always packs too much.” 

“Oh! To share a meal with you….” 

“5000 yen.” 

*****

“Ran….ma…slow….do…wn.” Akane gasped for air and stopped running. She leaned against the concrete fence and waited for her blood to stop pounding. 

“I’d think a tomboy like you could keep up better.” He jumped down off the fence, nimbly landing in the path of a tossed scoopful of water. “Damn.” 

‘I have to get back to school.” She looked around to get her bearings. “At least you ran in a circle. We’re not too far away.” She walked a short ways before realizing she was alone. 

Ranma stood still, her head bowed. “I’m sorry, Akane.” 

“Sorry?” 

“That you got hurt twice. It truly was to try and get rid of Shampoo.” 

“I believe you, Ranma. I know that you’d never hurt me intentionally. We both had a role to play today and we did it. Sure, it’s hard sometimes, but I think it’s worth it in the long run.” 

“Nothing is worth seeing you cry.” Ranma walked up and took her hand. “I’ll make it up to you somehow, Akane.” 

“I’m counting on it.” 

“Wh…what?” 

“Only six more days until our duel. I’m hoping by then that you’ll have a lot to make up for.” 

“Pervert.” 

“Complaining?” She reached out to take her hand. “C’mon, my fiancé. We’ve got to find you some hot water.” 

“Gah! I was sayin’ all that as a girl? Man, I’ve got the worst luck.” 

“You’ve still got me.” 

Ranma smiled. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?” 

*****

Shampoo heard the soft flap of wings behind her and sighed. She hopped off her bicycle and headed for the restaurant, deliberately letting the door swing shut on Mousse’s beak. “Stupid Mousse,” she muttered as she made her way into the kitchen. “Great-grandmother, I home.” 

“How did it go with son-in-law?” 

“He lie about Spatula girl. Pervert girl all upset.” 

“He is narrowing the field for you Shampoo. We must strike soon.” 

“Shampoo go see husband tonight?” She looked hopefully at the old woman. “Maybe use magic spice?” 

“No. Tonight we must prepare. I have something quite special in mind for son-in-law this time.” She turned away from Shampoo to grab a book off the shelf. 

“Great-grandmother…” 

“Shampoo!” Mousse burst into the room, slightly soggy. “I love you, my Shampoo.” 

“We have no time for distractions.” Cologne’s hands seemed invisible as she quickly gathered ingredients around her. “Take him outside and keep him from interrupting us.” 

“Okay. Come with Shampoo, Mousse.” She took his hand and led him outside behind the restaurant. 

“Oh, Shampoo! I knew someday you would consent to be my bride.” 

“Mousse, Shampoo challenge you.” She picked up her bonbori, charging at him. She steeled herself not to meet his blue eyes as her first blow struck. 

“Shampoo…oh.” He started to reach into his voluminous sleeves for some of his arsenal, but realized he could not attack her. “I love you, Shampoo.” 

*****

Shampoo walked into the restaurant kitchen, grabbing the ever-present kettle off the stove. Stepping back outside, she poured it over Mu-Mu chan then refused to look at Mousse’s badly beaten body. He hadn’t even tried to defend himself. 

“Will he stay out of our way, Granddaughter?’ 

“Yes, great-grandmother.” 

“Then come. I’ll need your help. This is quite a spell.” 

Mousse slowly, painfully pulled himself to his knees and attempted to crawl around the restaurant. He heard voices and tried to cry out, but collapsed and found himself coughing up blood. 

“Is someone there?’ Akane peered around the corner. “Shampoo?” 

“Akane?” His voice was barely above a whisper, thick with blood. 

“Mousse?” She moved around so that she could see him. “Oh my!” she gasped when she did. “I’ve got to get you to a doctor.” Without a second thought, she picked him up gently and made her way quickly to Dr. Tofu’s. 

*****

“Oh, hello, Akane. What’s wrong with Ranma now?” 

“No, Doctor. It’s not Ranma. It’s Mousse. Can you help him?” She lay him carefully on the examining table and backed out of the doctor’s way. 

He quickly began work, stopping the bleeding and restoring some of his chi. “Who did this, Akane?” 

“I don’t know. I told Kasumi I’d stop by and pick up some ramen at Shampoo’s. But before I went in, I heard and found him. Will he be okay?” 

“With rest he should be fine. Do you think perhaps he could stay with your family?” 

“Oh yes, I’m sure he could.” 

“Fine. I’ll walk you home and carry him.” With the utmost care, he picked up the injured boy and followed Akane out of his clinic. 

*****

“Kasumi?” Akane opened the door and rushed to find her sister before the doctor saw her. “Nabiki?” 

Nabiki came out of the kitchen munching on a cookie. “What’s up Akane?” 

“Find Kasumi. Keep her out of the main room for a bit, please?” She turned back to Tofu. “This way, I think.” 

Dr. Tofu settled Mousse on the low sofa and made him comfortable. He was standing up as the entire household walked in. 

“Oh, hello, Dr. Tofu.” Kasumi smiled and bowed. 

“Um…er…hello.” 

Nabiki took a good look at her sister, concern in her eyes. “Akane? Are you bleeding?” She pointed to the front of Akane’s school uniform. 

Ranma rushed over. “Are you okay? What happened? Who did this?” He ran his hands quickly over her body to check for wounds. 

“Stop that. Now.” 

He looked at her then at his hands resting lightly on her breast. “Er…sorry.” 

“Move it.” 

*gulp* “Sorry.” 

“It’s not me. It’s Mousse. I found him in an alley, severely beaten. Dr. Tofu fixed him up, but he needs a place to stay. Can he stay here?” 

Everyone clustered around the Chinese boy except for the doctor who was shaking hands with a door. 

“W…where?” Mousse slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at Akane. “Akane?” 

“Ssh. Rest Mousse. You’ve been beaten pretty badly. You need to rest. We’d like you to stay with us.” Akane smiled. “Unless you’d like to go back with Shampoo?” 

Memories of her brutal attack flitted through his mind. “No. Here would be fine, if I’m no imposition.” 

“None at all.” Akane took his hand in her own. “Get some rest and we’ll fix up a room for you.” 

*****

“Ranma, I want you to sleep with Akane.” 

“What?” 

“Huh?” 

“Excellent idea, Tendo!” 

“I’ll get my camera.” 

“Oh, father!” 

Soun held up a silencing hand. “We are out of extra rooms. As this is their home, I don’t believe my daughters should be put out and have to move, so therefore, since you and Akane are engaged, I expect you to share a room.” 

“I am not going to sleep in the same room with that pervert!” 

“Who’d want to sleep with a unsexy tomboy like you? You probably snore.” 

“Why you…” 

“Father, are you sure this is appropriate?” Kasumi’s brow was slightly wrinkled. “I’d hate for anyone to gossip about the family.” 

Nabiki laughed. “Kasumi, I think you’re a little late to be worrying about that. Besides, with all their other admirers, I doubt Ranma and Akane will be spreading the news.” 

“I could just move in with Kasumi or Nabiki. Really Daddy.” 

“No. It is decided. Move your things son.” 

“Exactly.” Genma nodded sagely, earning him a one way trip into the pond. 

“I’m not marrying nobody, so I can’t sleep in Akane’s room.” 

“Then Mousse will stay with her, we’ll get them engaged, then you may have either Kasumi or Nabiki.” 

Ranma turned and marched off to his room. Akane headed for hers to straighten up. Well, at least he hadn’t chosen one of her sisters. Kasumi, with a slight frown, headed for the kitchen. 

*****

Akane sat on the edge of her bed, trying desperately to stay still. Ranma knocked then pushed the door open. He stood in the doorway, backpack in hand, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. 

“Come on in.” 

He stepped inside and lay the pack on the floor. “Where should I put my things?” 

“I made some room. I’ll let you get settled.” She fingered the jumper of her uniform. “I’ve got to change so Kasumi can wash this. I’ll be a while.” She took a step toward the door, but stopped at the touch of his hand. 

“I was scared you were hurt.” He refused to look her in the eyes, instead staring at her hand. “I…” 

She squeezed his hand in hers. “I know. I know.” 

*****

Mousse lay on the bed they had fixed for him and sighed. He was alone. Shampoo had clearly decided to get rid of him once and for all. Why she hadn’t killed him, he didn’t know. 

“I have no life without you Shampoo.” He tried to sit up but couldn’t manage. 

“Mousse?” Akane poked her head in the door and smiled at him. “I found your glasses.” She walked in and settled them on his nose. 

“I appreciate this, Akane Tendo. But I am too much of a burden. My Shampoo has forced me out. You should have left me to die.” 

“Absolutely not! Don’t talk like that Mousse.” 

“I love her, Akane. And this is how she repays that love.” 

Akane stared at him for a long moment. She had the hardest time believing that Shampoo could do this to anyone, much less Mousse. A niggling of guilt at all the times she’d hit Ranma with her mallet played on her mind. “Mousse, sometimes people can’t see the love that’s right in front of them.” 

“Like you? And Ranma?” 

“Maybe you being gone will help to show her she can’t live without you.” 

“And if it doesn’t?” 

Akane shrugged, a sad smile on her face. “Maybe it will show you that you can live without her.” 

*****

Ryouga ran his hand through his hair and brushed yet another gallon of the soft white sand out. “Oh, Akane.” He thought. “I am so sorry I left you. I had the best intentions leaving you to talk to Ranma, but I never meant to leave you.” 

He looked around, dark shapes moved quickly from tree to tree, but his sense of danger told him not to worry. “I’m trying to find my way back Akane. I won’t let him hurt you.” 

He thought briefly of her naked body poised above his, then pushed the thought away. Time for that later. Right now, she was dealing with Ranma alone. A hard wave of depression caught at him. 

Suddenly, a group of extremely tall creatures stood in front of him. A quick chi blast cleared the way, and he continued walking, Akane the only thing on his mind. 

*****

Nabiki sat on her bed, thoughtfully playing with her abacus. She was trying to think of what could possibly be going on with Ranma and Akane. At least, that was the plan. What she actually kept doing was daydreaming. She closed her eyes and pictured Kunou in her mind. He had shared her lunch and was typically effusive about Kasumi’s cooking. But he had kept stealing glances at her. She’d studiously ignored them, but now, alone in her room, she kept playing the afternoon over in her mind. She’d known Kunou ever since she’d started school, had called him Kunou-baby - much to his dismay - almost as long. But suddenly, she was seeing him through new eyes. 

“Nabiki, your friend is here.” Kasumi called from downstairs. 

She shook her head to clear her mind. Friend? She wasn’t expecting anybody. “Thanks, Kasumi, I’ll be right down.” She left her room, running into Ranma coming out of Akane’s. “Hey, Ranma.” 

He jumped at her voice. “I…I wasn’t doin’ nothin’. I’m stayin’ on the floor!” 

“I know. I was there.” She smiled. “What’s up with you two?” 

“What?” He started walking down the stairs, trying to avoid her probing stare. 

“You’re almost being nice. And she was in a good mood last night.” Nabiki’s eyes narrowed. 

“All right! She heard about the mess with me and Ucchan. Then I called her an uncute tomboy who was built like a mule and almost as sexy, who can’t cook and would kill any man stupid enough to let her trick him into marrying her.” He stopped abruptly as he ran into Kunou. Noticing Nabiki’s interest was no longer on him, he continued. “Um…er, but I apologized and forced down one of her cookies.” 

“The day pales next to your beauty.” 

Ranma looked down at his chest to make sure he was male then looked around for Akane. “Huh?” Then he saw the blush creeping up Nabiki’s cheeks. 

“Hello, Kunou.” Her cool voice belied her flushed face. 

“Well, I’m gonna find Akane.” Ranma backed away, his gaze going back and forth between them. 

“I hope I do not impose upon thee.” 

“No. What brings you here?” 

“I thought perchance we could compose a work of wit and intensity.” He looked slightly nervous. “Our joint endeavor claims our attentions most expediently.” 

“Sure. Do you mind working here?” She headed for the main room. “Go ahead and have a seat. I’ll go get my notes.” 

“Nabiki Tendo?” 

She turned back around at the question in his voice. “Yes, Kunou-baby?’ 

He head out a huge bouquet of red roses. “They do you no justice. You are like the pure sunshine that causes the bloom of love.” 

She walked back and took the flowers from him. “Is this some sort of practical joke?” 

“To joke of love is to make mockery of such innocent emotion. I do not joke of love.” 

She looked into his eyes. “I’m sorry Kunou. I’ll be right back.” 

*****

Mousse lay on the futon and held onto Akane’s hand, squeezing it whenever there was a flash of pain. The doctor had just finished his examination. “Four broken ribs, as I expected.” He sighed. “She certainly wasn’t fooling around.” 

“I can’t believe Shampoo would do this to you. She’s violent but never without some strange reason.” 

“Perhaps she has one.” 

He sounded so sad, she stroked his cheek, “Oh, Mousse.” 

For Ranma, who had just appeared in the doorway, the scene was too tender. Too reminiscent of the previous afternoon. “What the hell is going on here? Wasn’t Ryouga bad enough? I mean he’s injured, Akane. Can’t you control yourself at all?” 

She froze, her aura flaring around her briefly before it crumbled she ran out of the room in tears She ran past him, brushing him viciously out of the way. 

Ranma walked up to Mousse, “I’m sorry she was so…” 

“Shut up.” A knife flew past Ranma’s face, cutting his cheek, drawing blood. “She was trying to comfort me because Shampoo has finally driven me away. I can’t fight her, so I have lost. Akane understood and was trying to be a friend. You are the same insensitive fool I have always taken you for.” Mousse lay back, “Go away, Ranma. I always believed you didn’t deserve Shampoo, but I believed you loved Akane. For her sake, I hope I was wrong.” 

*****

Akane ran past Nabiki and Kunou, out the door. Her heart ached. She should have known. Ranma didn’t love her. He was using what she did with Ryouga as a way to sleep with her, then obviously he was going to follow through on his threat to tell her family. He believed she could admit to him finally that she loved him then casually try to seduce Mousse. 

Tears blinded her, so she stopped running. She leaned against a tree and let her sobs overtake her. “Damn you, Ranma!” She punched the tree and sank down onto the ground. 

“Akane?” Ukyou slowly walked up to her. Sinking down next to her, she squeezed her shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, Ukyou.” She brushed her tears away angrily and stifled her sobs. “What are you doing out? I thought you’d be at Ucchan’s.” 

“Too many people came by asking about Ranchan and me. I got tired of laughing it off.” 

“Did you two really think you would fool Shampoo?” Akane looked down at her hands. Why not? They’d fooled her. Fooled her enough to… 

“Akane?” Ukyou’s face was worried. “You in there?” 

“Sorry.” 

“I don’t know. Ranchan doesn’t always think things through, and I may have been a little overanxious to help.” 

Akane didn’t respond. She thought back to the afternoon before. If she and Ranma hadn’t talked, today would be a completely different story. Not that it still couldn’t happen. 

“Ukyou, I think you should know something. It’s kind of important.” She swallowed hard. “I know how you feel about Ranma and I think he deserves someone like you who loves him and who he can trust. He doesn’t trust me anymore, so I am breaking our engagement.” 

“What?” 

“Take care of him Ukyou. Please?” 

“Your father isn’t going to agree to this, Akane.” 

“Don’t worry about my father. I have that handled. Just promise you won’t let Shampoo have him.” 

“Akane…” 

“Stop it, Akane.” Ranma’s voice was stern as he looked down at both girls. 

“Go away, Ranma. You’ve shown me how you really feel. I’m not going to live like that.” 

“All I showed you was that I’m insensitive, insecure and a jerk. I thought you knew all that already.” 

She shook her head. “I’m not going to live having to watch everything I do or say.” 

“I was jealous, Akane.” 

Ukyou followed the conversation like a tennis match, a little amazed that the two were actually talking and there was no mallet in sight. Ranma’s comment brought her eyes to his. Jealous? 

“You don’t have anything to be jealous of.” 

“Tell my heart that.” He looked shyly at her. Sinking to his knees in front of her, he took her hands. “I’m sorry. I’m not always reasonable. I’m in love.” 

“What?” Ukyou’s voice was cold. She quickly flung a flurry of small spatulas, pinning Ranma to a nearby tree. “What did you say?” “Um, uh. Hi, Ucchan.” 

“You…you love her?” Her voice seemed to shrink as she slumped to the ground. “Why? How? She’s violent. She can’t cook, she’s…Damn it! I’m the cute one!” 

“I’m sorry, Ukyou.” 

“Sorry! Sorry! She doesn’t love you like I do. She can’t. I gave up everything for you. I…” 

“Ucchan. You’re my best friend. But that’s all you can be. I love Akane.” 

“Fine, Ranma. But you’ll be sorry. She’ll never love you like I would have!” She stood up and ran from the park. 

“Oh, Ukyou…” Ranma sighed and dislodged the last of her spatulas. Squeezing Akane’s hands, he helped her stand. “I’m so sorry, Akane.” 

“How could you think that Ranma? Mousse is a friend. That’s all. He was upset. I won’t live with you questioning my every move. You have to trust me.” 

“I’m scared, that….that you’ll find someone you like who…who doesn’t turn into a girl.” 

“Much better that he turns into a pig or a duck? Let’s remember who’s the pervert here.” She squeezed his hand. “All kidding aside, Ranma, I think Mousse really needs a friend right now. And I want to be there for him.” 

*****

Shampoo stared out the window as she stirred the potion her great grandmother was making. _Where Mousse?_

“Shampoo, is it boiling yet?” 

“No, great-grandmother.” 

Cologne looked up from her scrolls at the sad tone of Shampoo’s voice. Perhaps now Shampoo was dealing with her feelings for the duck-boy. She would have no definitive success or failure with son-in-law until she did so. 

“Is boiling.” 

Cologne hopped to the stove and threw in some ingredients. “Now cover the pot, child. We have a day or two to wait. Shall we open the restaurant tonight?” 

“Tomorrow please? Shampoo need go see husband.” 

“Certainly child.” The old woman watched the young girl leave through the back door. Quickly skimming the recipe again, she smiled. This time they’d have son-in-law for sure. 

Shampoo made her way slowly to the Tendo dojo. She studiously avoided looking at the trail of blood that led off in the direction of Dr. Tofu’s. Her mind was swimming with images of Mousse. He’d been her friend since childhood, despite his persistent pursuit of her. When Cologne hadn’t needed her, she’d searched Nerima looking for him, constantly coming up empty. She’d even stooped to asking Ukyou. And she was too ashamed to ask Ranma. She stopped in the park, sinking onto a bench. She wouldn’t see Ranma tonight. Her guilt at hurting her friend was too much. Tears filled her eyes as she stared up at the stars. _Where are you Mousse? Will you forgive me? Will I forgive myself?_

*****

Nabiki balanced her pencil on the tip of her nose. Kunou had been polite all afternoon, working hard the entire time. Their project was almost done, but that hadn’t stopped him from casting an occasional flirtatious glance her way. The project was done, Kunou was flirting with her, there had been no interruptions…things were going well, if she did say so herself. 

“Hey, Kunou-baby.” 

“Yes, fair Nabiki?” 

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” 

“I would be overjoyed.” 

“It would mean eating with Akane and Ranma.” 

“I am happy they seem to have resolved the turmoil that has plagued them. As betrothed they must learn to embrace the small moments of joy amongst the agony of misunderstanding.” 

“The pig-tailed girl may show up.” 

“I am so glad that Saotome allows her to socialize.” 

The twitching was barely noticeable now. “Kunou-baby, what’s going on?” Her voice had a defeated tone in it. 

“I know not of what you speak, lovely Nabiki. I know only this. I love you. I have secretly for so long. Will you date with me?” 

She snapped the pencil in two. “What?” 

“I have put away the childish pursuits of yesterday. I seek fulfillment. I seek passion. I seek beauty and love. You are the embodiment of that which I desire. Nabiki Tendo, will you date with me?” 

“Nabiki? Are you and your friend staying for dinner?” 

Nabiki stared up at her sister, flabbergasted. “Oh my.” 

*****

Dinner was a quiet affair. That, in itself, was unusual, and everyone seemed to notice. Akane was helping Mousse. Ranma was trying not to be jealous by imagining her feeding him. Of course, that caused other sorts of problems. Kasumi was talking quietly with her father and Genma. And Nabiki simply stared at Kunou. As he finished both the meal and praising Kasumi, he finally returned her gaze. “I will give you time ,Nabiki Tendo. Good evening.” 

She watched him walk away. “Excuse me. I’m exhausted. Goodnight.” 

*****

Ryouga stood still amid the tall trees. He stared up at the stars, allowing himself to think of Akane - her body poised over his, his name on her lips. His body shuddered with excitement. “I’m on my way back to you Akane. Ranma won’t hurt you anymore.” 

*****

Ukyou swung her spatula in a wide arc, finally connecting with the telephone pole that had been following her the entire day since she’d left Akane and Ranma in the park. “Go away, Tsubasa, you pervert!” 

She slammed into Ucchan’s and headed for her room. Throwing her spatula onto the bed, she began to pack. “Akane! Fine Ranma Saotome! You love that stupid violent girl, then you’re welcome to each other. You won’t have Ukyou to play with anymore.” She slung the bag and spatula onto her back and left the restaurant. Slapping a sign reading “CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE”, she headed out of town. 

*****

Shampoo tossed and turned, trying desperately to get to sleep. She could smell the potion simmering in the kitchen, but that shouldn’t be keeping her awake. 

Cologne’s soft snoring echoed down the hall, but again, that was a common occurrence. She sat up. Why couldn’t she sleep? 

She walked through the restaurant and their living quarters to reassure herself that everything was locked up. “No. Everything okay, Mousse.” She replied to the question he asked every night. Every night but this one. 

Shampoo returned to her bed, curling herself into a fetal position. “Oh, Mousse, why you leave Shampoo?” 

*****

Ranma walked out of the bathroom, slowly making his way to Akane’s room. He was far more nervous than he cared to admit. He’d almost stayed in girl form, but then thought Akane might take it wrong. Not that she couldn’t just as easily take the fact that he was male as a threat. 

He stared at the duck nameplate gathering his courage as though it were chi. He’d been in far more dangerous battles than this. He took a deep breath and knocked. 

Akane opened the door, his same fears mirrored in her eyes. She was wearing her blue and yellow pajamas and looked as cute as he’d ever seen her. 

“Well, sleep well, Ranma.” She went to her bed, quickly crawling under the covers. He followed her lead and climbed into his own makeshift bed. 

“Goodnight, Akane.” 

She turned to face him. Smiling at him with just a hint of mischief, she leaned closer to him. In her softest, most sultry voice, she breathed, “Goodnight, Ranma.” 

He rolled onto his stomach with a moan. Akane smiled. Perhaps this could be fun after all. 

*****

Ranma looked down at Akane’s face. It was glistening with perspiration., her eyes were closed, and her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she moaned. He felt the inside of her thigh, smiling as her body convulsed as his fingers brushed lightly against the soft hair between her legs. He slid his fingers lower, amazed at how wet she was. “I can’t wait anymore, Akane.” 

“Don’t.” 

He positioned himself between her legs and slowly slid inside her. 

She opened her eyes. “Well? I’m waiting.” 

“Wha…” 

“Are you going to or not?” 

“But…but I’m inside you.” 

“Well, it certainly doesn’t feel like it. Where’s Ryouga - a real man - when I need him?” 

“I’m right here, Akane.” Ranma looked up to see Ryouga leaning against Akane’s bedroom wall. He was naked, his erection seemed huge to Ranma. “Why don’t you go change into a girl, Ranma. You certainly can’t satisfy her as a man.” He pushed Ranma away then casually slid inside Akane. 

She moaned with pleasure. “Oh, Ryouga! Yes! Finally a real man.: 

Ranma sat up, barely suppressing a scream. His body was soaked with sweat and he was breathing heavily. A soft warmth pressed against him. He opened his eyes to see Akane’s worry filled eyes staring into his. 

“Ranma, are you okay?” She squeezed his hand, fear playing around the edges of her features. “You had a bad dream.” 

“You…I…” 

“What was it?” She reached up to brush a stray lock of hair off his forehead. “Please tell me.” 

“I…I dreamed I…couldn’t satisfy you.” He looked away, unable to meet her eyes. “And he was there and he could. You couldn’t even tell I was there but he…” 

“Oh, Ranma, don’t be ridiculous.” She kept her voice light, so he wouldn’t think she was making fun of him. Leaning forward to catch his eyes, she pressed her breast against him. “When you’re excited, you’re more than enough to satisfy me.” 

“But he’s…” 

“Ranma, don’t worry.” 

“But what if…” 

She ran her fingers lightly across the front of his boxers. He responded exactly like she’d hoped. “You’re amazing. And you’ve got stamina and a very good reason to impress me. I have a strong feeling that the day of our duel, Ryouga will be the last thing on either of our minds.” 

“Akane?” 

She leaned forward again, kissing his cheek. “Sleep well Ranma. Dream of victory. Not defeat.” 

*****

Kodachi chucked to herself which sent most living creatures within the five mile radius of the Kunou mansion running for their lives. 

“Hohohohoho!” She crept into her brother’s room and looked down at his sleeping form. “Oh, Tatewake, you sleep so soundly. I’m so glad my new beauty is working.” She opened a small compartment in the wall and poured a small amount of water on the plant hidden there. 

“You really shouldn’t have locked me in here without my dear Ranma. I wonder how long it will take your mind to snap wanting to love and think of that vile Akane Tendo and that wretched pig-tailed girl, only to be overtaken by tremendous pain when you do. It must be agony for you to have to be nice to my dear, dear Ranma.” 

Kunou sighed in his sleep and rolled onto his side. He clutched his bokken to him 

“Have you found a substitute Tatewake?” She tapped the bokken, wondering who her brother was imagining it to be. “Does she know that is all she is? Be careful brother, she may break under the force of your imagined love. Hohohohohohohoho!"” 

*****

Ukyou dropped her bag and faced off against the tree in front of her. She braced her spatula and charged, unable to decide whether to imagine Akane or Ranma. 

“Damn you, Ranma Saotome!” She swung the blade, slicing the tree cleanly in half. She started as it fell sideways to reveal Ryouga. 

“Ranma’s here? Prepare to die, Saotome!” He started to run off, but Ukyou managed to stop him. 

“Ryouga? What are you doing here?” 

“Here?” His voice was ecstatic. “Am I back in Nerima?” 

“Um, no. Actually, I’m not sure where here is. I wasn’t really paying too much attention to where I was going.” 

“Why are you out here. Why are you mad at Ranma? Is Akane okay?” 

“Akane!” Ukyou spit out. “I’m so sick of hearing about that damn violent girl.” She started cleaning her spatula. “I’m out here because of her. I’m mad at Ranma because of her.” 

“Did he hurt her?” 

“He loves her.” 

“That bas…what?” 

“He told her, with me right there, that he loves her.” She dropped the weapon and lowered her face into her hands. 

“Does she love him?” 

“I don’t care. That doesn’t matter!” 

“It matters. If she doesn’t love him, what then?” He knew he was grasping at straws. He knew from all Akane’s talks with P-chan that she cared for his rival. She didn’t need him to protect her. Ranma had finally admitted his feelings to her. Probably because of what had happened. 

“I’m sorry, Ryouga-honey.” She sniffed her tears back. “I know you love her.” 

“I need you to help me make my way back.” 

“Why? If they love each other, what’s left for me in Nerima? If she’s with him, she doesn’t need her little P-chan anymore. We’re both excess baggage.” 

“She cares for me.” 

“And I’m his best friend. Consolation prizes.” 

“No. I mean something to her.” He could feel the depression start to build inside him. 

She sighed. “I’m sorry I’m being so blunt, Sugar. But the sooner we accept it, the better. We’ve just got to decide what to do now.” 

“NO!” Ryouga let loose his depression blast and decimated half the surrounding countryside. He depleted his energy and sank to his knees. “Why? Why does Ramna steal everything I love?” 

Ukyou walked over and put her arms around him. “I know how you feel Sugar. It seems like everything I want Akane has. Ranma-honey, family, friends.” 

“I’m your friend too, Ukyou.” 

She tried to smile. “The feeling’s mutual, Sugar.” She got out her grill. Preparing food always made her feel better. “Hungry?” 

*****

Cologne stirred the pot meditatively. She’d had Shampoo prepare the base recipe for her, but the finishing touches she’d have to add herself. This was an ancient secret recipe that only tribal elders could use. “Shampoo?” 

“Yes, great-grandmother?” 

“The mixture will be ready soon. I need you to run to the store and get some last minute things.” 

“Then husband will take Shampoo on date?” 

“Yes child. A date, and more.” She handed the young Amazon a list and watched her hurry away. Unrolling the scroll, she took a deep breath. “See me, touch me, feel me, heal me,” she read aloud. “To separate the truest of loves…” her voice faded as she read the ingredients silently, measuring and pouring as she worked. 

“I’m sorry, child,” she mumbled softly as she shook the last spice shaker. Unsure of whom she was referring to, she turned the heat up and placed the lid on the pot. When Shampoo returned, they would again open for business. She wondered at Mousse’s absence. Finding another waiter was an inconvenience, but not impossible. Perhaps son-in-law needed some money. 

*****

Mousse groaned as he tried to sit up. He was too weak to balance himself , so he slumped back to the ground. 

“Mousse?” 

He turned his head, “Yes, Nabiki Tendo?” 

“Breakfast is served. May I come in?” 

“Certainly.” 

She entered carrying a tray laden with food. “Kasumi wasn’t sure of what you like, so you got some of everything. Dig in.” 

“Thank you.” He struggled once again to sit up, failing miserably. 

“Oops. Sorry.” She helped him up and supported him as he ate. 

“I am sorry to be such a nuisance to your family.” 

“Hey, any enemy of Ranma’s and all that.” She smiled. “Haven’t you noticed, Mousse? We Tendo’s are champions of the sick, cursed and wounded. How fortunate for you, you fit all three of our criteria.” 

“You are very kind.” 

“No. My sisters are kind. I just pay the bills.” 

“I don’t believe that. If that were the case, you wouldn’t be here with me.” 

“But I’m here because I need something from you.” 

“And what will it cost me?” 

“My reputation precedes me. Actually, it will just cost you an answer or two.” 

He lay back down. “All right.” 

“As an impartial person who knows me and, most importantly, doesn’t owe me anything, do you think that I’m pretty?” 

He blinked audibly. “What?” 

“Honestly, do you think I’m pretty?” 

“Yes. Intimidating, but quite pretty. Beautiful even.” 

“Pretty enough to steal someone away from Akane?” 

“Damn that Saotome! Please, don’t fall under his spell.” 

“Ranma?” She began to laugh. “You sound like Kunou. No Mousse, not Ranma.” 

“I see. Or maybe I don’t. Is there another man Akane loves?” 

“No. He loves her. Or thinks he does. Or thought he did, or he did until….No. She doesn’t love him.” 

“I would think that from your questions, perhaps you already have your answers. Perhaps you are just reluctant to believe them?” 

“I’ve know him since we first started school. He has never once expressed any interest until two days ago.” 

“Sometimes you find love…and kindness where you least expect it. You do not underestimate your worth in other areas, Nabiki Tendo. It would be foolish to do it in this one.” 

She gathered the tray and smiled down to him, hoping he could see it. “Thank you, Mousse.” 

“Merely repeating the advice you give others.” 

“Get some rest.” 

*****

Akane slowly opened her eyes and stretched luxuriously. She loved Saturday mornings. She stopped mid-stretch, tensing as she felt someone’s stare. She slowly turned to face it. “Oh. Good morning, Ranma.” 

“I was worried you’d forget I was supposed to be here and mallet me out of the room.” 

“So why did you stay?” 

“I figured if I left and you remembered, you might think I’d done something and mallet me when you found me. I decided to take my chances..” 

“I am not that bad.” 

“Akane,” he sighed, “ sometimes it seems like you mallet me for breathing.” 

“Only if you’re breathing with Shampoo or Ukyou attached to you.” 

“Oh shit! Ucchan!” 

“What?” Suddenly Akane’s annoyance flared to a blue anger. 

“Yesterday she ran off and I was so worried about us that I forgot about her.” 

“And that’s bad?” Her aura was escalating dangerously. 

“She’s my friend, Akane. Yours too if you think about it. And she’s probably hurting emotionally as much as Mousse is physically.” His eyes pleaded with her to understand. “She needs a friend too.” 

“Does it have to be you?” 

“I think so.” 

“But she loves you. She wants to marry you! She’ll take this as a sign that you didn’t mean what you said.” 

“But I did mean it.” 

“We’ll be right back where we started.” 

“Akane, I can’t just walk away from my friend.” 

“But you can walk away from me?” 

“I am not leaving you, damn it! I just want to make sure she’s okay! Surely you’ll be safe here for a couple of hours. Just try not to get kidnapped by anyone. Why they always take an uncute tomboy like you I’ll never understand.” 

The door closed behind her as he finished his sentence. Damn. He hadn’t meant to say all of that. Knowing his luck, he’d get back and she would be kidnapped. And Ryouga would save her and… He shook his head. No more thinking. He stood up and jumped out the window. Bouncing quickly from the ground to the roof, he headed for Ucchan’s. 

*****

Ryouga lay on his back staring at the early morning sky. He normally didn’t sleep much when he was out wandering around, but Ukyou obviously needed some rest. 

After making them dinner yesterday, she’d erected several practice dummies and beaten them to pieces. When she’d collapsed from a combination of exhaustion, frustration and depression, he’d put her in her sleeping roll and started the fire. 

And thought about Akane. Ukyou had to be mistaken. The Akane he knew wouldn’t do what they did and then go to another man. Obviously Ranma had decided to use what he and Akane had done against her. _Careful_ , he cautioned himself. _Don’t start sounding like Kunou._

“You awake, Sugar?” 

“Good morning, Ukyou.” 

“I’ve decided what I’m going to do.” 

“What?” He continued staring at the ever lightening sky. 

“I’ll challenge Akane for him.” 

“If you fight her and hurt her, Ranma will be furious. And you would have to hurt her pretty badly for her to admit defeat.” 

“But you plan to challenge Ranchan for her.” 

“No one will expect me to win, but I will.” 

“Ryouga sugar, why are you so sure?” 

“Before I was always afraid that Ranma was right, that she didn’t care about me, just her little P-chan.” 

“And now?” 

“Now I know differently. She admitted that she cares for me. She knows I love her and she didn’t run away.” 

“I hate to break this to you, but caring for someone and loving them are two totally different things. I mean Ranchan cares for me…” She stopped when she realized what she had just said. 

Ryouga ignored her embarrassed silence. “Isn’t that enough to keep you going? To keep you trying to be the fiancée he chooses?” 

She looked at him seriously. “But Ryouga, what if we’re wrong? What if it isn’t enough? What if he meant all he said to her?” 

“I…I don’t know, Ukyou.” He sat up and met her eyes. They were sad but had determination in them as well. “But I won’t give up without a fight.” _Besides, I’ve got an ace up my sleeve._

“Ryouga?” 

He shook the thought away. “Yes.” 

“Why do you love her?” 

“She’s beautiful and kind. She feels things so deeply. And even though she acts impulsively, at least where Ranma’s concerned, she tries so hard.” He smiled. “She always saved P-chan from him. And she always begs us not to fight.” 

“Because she’s afraid you’ll beat him,” she asked incredulously. 

“No. Because she knows if I get beaten I’ll get depressed and store up all the negative chi. She’s like Ranma in that respect. She doesn’t want to see anyone hurting.” He poked the dying fire with a stick. “Isn’t she your friend too?” 

“I suppose. She tries so hard sometimes to pretend he’s not there between us.” 

“And so do you.” 

“I’d rather have Ranchan than her friendship.” 

“Do you really think she’d make you chose?” 

Ukyou looked at him in surprise. She thought back to the conversation from the day before. “I never thought about it.” She looked at Ryouga with new eyes. 

“Maybe you should. I don’t want this to be true any more than you do. But I also plan to be prepared. I told Ranma once that if she was truly in love, I’d step aside. I would do anything to make her happy. Will you do the same? Or is your love more important than his happiness?” 

*****

Kunou woke up quickly, sitting up immediately, proceeding to knock himself in the head with his bokken. He’d been thinking of Nabiki last night and fallen asleep holding it in his arms. “Ah, Nabiki Tendo, I am distressed that I could make such a substitute for you. My honor is blackened. Though my dreams were of you, I awaken to find myself beside, not you my sweet, but this sad imitation. 

“Good morning, brother dear.” Kodachi opened the door and stood there in full gymnastic regalia. “You’ve received an announcement. Nabiki Tendo, sister to the bilious Akane Tendo, enslaver of my beloved Ranma-sama, shall be here within the hour.” 

“Ah! Sister, you bring news that fills me with unimagined joy!” 

As he stood, Kodachi made a production of looking around his room. “Where are your lovely pictures of Akane Tendo and the pig-tailed girl?” 

Kunou fell to the floor in pain. “What?” He managed to whisper as he clutched his stomach. 

“Oh, sorry. Hohohoho.” Kodachi smiled, assured of the knowledge that her newest plant was working. 

He managed to get onto the bed, taking great gasps of breath. “Where is Sasuke?’ 

“I am here, Master Kunou.” 

“Fetch the bathing things. Nabiki,” he sighed as just the thought of her seemed to ease the pain, “my financial wizard, will soon arrive. For her I must prepare.” 

He hobbled out of the room, brushing past his sister. 

“Well, brother dear, I don’t want her to experience pain because of you…yet.” She whispered as she crept into the room and removed a small sachet of herbs. “Not that you would ever have the courage to bring her here.” Laughing quietly to herself, she strolled out of the room, heading for her greenhouse. She had much work to do. 

*****

Kasumi watched as Genma and Soun devoured more than their share of the breakfast she’d made. She glanced up as Akane came downstairs looking very sad. “Good morning, Akane.” 

“Ranma went to Ucchan’s for breakfast.” 

_I see.*_ Kasumi frowned mentally. Sometimes she wanted to slap Ranma. Not wanting to hurt the other girls was very noble, but not when it was at the expense of her little sister. “Akane, would you like a cooking lesson today? You’ve mastered boiling water, we could work on rice again.” 

“No thank you, Kasumi. Dr. Tofu is going to show me some exercises to help Mousse. I’ll do that instead. I don’t expect I’ll ever master cooking.” She ate her breakfast slowly, staring at the table the entire time. 

At the mention of Dr. Tofu, Kasumi’s heart sped up, as usual. Ranma and the others had told her how he changed at her presence or the mere mention of her name. For Mousse’s sake, she would have to go to the market before he arrived. But before he left…She smiled. However, a quick glance at Akane’s sad face weighed down her happiness. “Akane, is P-chan lost again?” 

“P-chan?” Akane looked up quickly, her eyes filling with tears. “P-chan is gone forever Kasumi. I finally found his rightful owner.” 

“I’m so sorry, Akane-chan. I’m afraid I can’t say anything right to you today.” 

“Oh no Kasumi!” Akane rushed over to give her a hug. “You’re trying to cheer me up, but I’m okay. Just another fight with Ranma. I’ll get over it.” 

“Don’t be sad, Akane. Ranma usually surprises you in the end.” She stood up and gathered the empty breakfast dishes. “What time is Dr. Tofu coming?” 

“In about an hour.” 

“I must go to the market today. I’m sorry I’ll miss him.” 

Akane smiled. “Thanks, Kasumi. Mousse thanks you too.” 

“Why Akane, whatever do you mean?” She smiled blankly then gave her sister a wink. At least she’d gotten Akane to smile. 

*****

Shampoo set the grocery basket on the counter then headed into the dining room. She hadn’t slept well the night before…or any night since her fight with Mousse. She was tired. And sad. The restaurant just wasn’t the same without his presence. She hoped he was okay. He’d been very badly hurt. If she’d left him as a duck, he very likely would have died. 

“Where are you, Mousse?” she asked in a whisper. What if he had gotten splashed and turned back? The luck of the cursed was, by definition, bad. “Don’t be dead, Mousse.” 

“Shampoo?” 

“Yes, great-grandmother?” 

“We’re going to open in a few minutes.” 

“Yes, great-grandmother.” 

Suddenly Cologne was behind her, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I am an Amazon elder. I would not allow an Amazon male to die. He is alive, child.” 

With tear-filled eyes, Shampoo turned to look at her. “I hope so. He no deserve to die.” 

“No, he doesn’t.” 

*****

“Ouch. That hurts, Akane Tendo.” 

“I know. Just call me Akane.” 

“Ouch. That hurts too.” 

“I know. I’m sorry.” She rubbed the ointment onto his cuts and bruises as he flexed and unflexed his muscles. “But we have to make sure we get inside the cut.” 

“Ouch. I understand that.” 

“Mousse,” she set the ointment down with a sigh. “I’m sorry if I’m hurting you.” 

He reached over to squeeze her hand. “I know. I’m just mad at myself. I should have at least defended myself. I thought she would stop. I’m…” 

“Do people always hurt the people that love them?” Her eyes were cloudy with impending tears. 

“He doesn’t mean to hurt you. He’s unthinking. He reacts to things then thinks them through.” 

“I’m always the last thing on his mind. Shampoo, Ukyou, everybody else comes first.” 

“That’s not true.” Mousse slowly sat up, glad that Dr. Tofu had corrected the pain in his spine. “He is always thinking of you.” 

“Hey, how’s the sicky?” Ranma poked his head into the room. “I’m going on a training trip for a few days. Bye.” 

“What?” Akane stood up. “What?” 

“I’m…” Ranma stopped. Her blue aura was flickering as she tried to decide between sad and angry. ‘I have to, Akane.” 

“Why?” 

“….” He mumbled. 

“What was that?” 

“….” 

“What?” 

“He said Ukyou is missing.” Mousse answered, annoyance at Ranma’s cowardice obvious in his voice. 

“Missing?” Concern for Ukyou kept her aura uncertain. “What do you mean missing?” 

“Hershopisclosedandshe’sgone.” 

“So she’s missing maybe on purpose?” 

“But it’s my fault.” 

“Maybe she left for a few days to come to terms with things and give us some time?” Akane’s voice was dangerously calm. Nabiki calm. 

“But what if it isn’t the case?” 

“Are you everyone’s savior, Ranma? Do you need to be the hero that much? I care about Ukyou too, but she’s a grown girl who has been surviving on her own for several years now. She’s a martial artist.” 

“I know that.” 

“Go then. Go after her. Follow. Your. Heart.” Akane bit out the words. 

“Akane…” He walked into the room and forced her to look at him. “She may be hurting.” 

“Do you think if you leave she’ll be the only one? Go. I don’t care. I have something to tell my father.” 

“No.” 

“Choose then. I know you don’t want her to be hurt. Neither do I. But your choice is going to hurt people. You have to face that. I’m sorry, Ranma. People get hurt. You can’t save them all.” 

“She’s my friend, Akane. I can’t turn my back on her.” 

“She didn’t come to you for help, Ranma. She probably just needs some time alone. I promise you that if she isn’t back in a couple of days, we’ll look for her. Together.” Akane’s eyes pleaded with him. 

“All right, Akane. You’re right.” His blue eyes were sad. 

“I’m sorry, Ranma.” She brushed past him as she left the room. He closed his eyes as the soft scent of her washed over him. 

“Ranma Saotome, you are far more noble than I expected.” 

“’Scuse me?” 

“She loves you very much.” Mousse shrugged on his white robe. “I’m not sure why, but she does. She is very fragile right now, unsure of you. Do not go back on your word.” 

*****

“C’mon, sugar. We’ve got to get back to Nerima.” 

“It’s not my fault that you’re lost.” 

“This time.” 

“I’m not the one who ran out without any thought to where I was going.” 

Ukyou’s look was disbelieving. “Oh yeah?” 

“Yes. I fully intended to go to the Tendo’s dojo. I walked out knowing exactly where I was going.” 

“Just not how to get there.” 

He smiled with her. “Exactly.” Suddenly his whole body stiffened. “Don’t move.” 

“What?” 

He reached up and unhooked several bandannas. He sent them flying then leapt forward to grab Ukyou. He bounded up into the trees, holding tightly to her. 

“What’s going on here, Sugar?” Her voice was tinged with annoyance until she looked down. Below, where she had been mere seconds before, was a very large, cut up, and very recently dead snake. “Oh.” 

“Are you alright?” He started to pull away from her, only to be pulled tighter into her embrace. 

“Thank you, Ryouga. You saved my life.” She wrapped her arms tightly around him, marveling at how strong he seemed. _Stop it_ , she chided herself. _You love Ranma._

Ryouga pressed on hand against his nose to stop any bleeding. Ukyou’s body pressed tightly to his was having a powerful effect. He gave her one last squeeze then disentangled himself. “I’m glad you’re okay. Shall we keep going?” 

She nodded. “Sure.” She watched him hop out of the tree and clear the snake out of her way. She followed him down and fell in step beside him _So is that what Akane feels like being rescued all the time? Upset that she didn’t see the threat, relieved because she was scared and maybe a little…excited?_ Ukyou looked thoughtfully at Ryouga. 

*****

Nabiki relaxed against the rock wall of the Kunou hotsprings. She tried to disguise her pleasure at the longing looks Kunou was giving her, but she had a sneaky suspicion she wasn’t doing a very good job. 

“May I say again that, unlike Shakespeare’s love who was achingly human, you are nothing short of a goddess, Nabiki Tendo.” 

“You can call me Nabiki.” 

“Then you have decided to date with me?” His eyes pinned her, dark and smoldering. 

“Y…yes.” _I can’t believe this,_ Nabiki thought to herself. _Why am I behaving like a lovestruck fool?_

He moved beside her and brushed her hair away from her face. “You’ve given my heart wings Nabiki-chan.” 

_Oh yeah. Because I am._ The business acumen was still razor sharp, the mercenary spirit still strong. But along with them, suddenly she noticed a pounding heart. _I’ve never loved anyone outside the family._

“You look beautiful.” 

She looked up, shocked that he’d uttered an unadorned sentence. “Thank you. I got it when we were stuck on Toma’s floating island.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what do to or say next,” he looked embarrassed. “No on has ever said yes before.” 

“Don’t look here. No on has ever asked before.” She bit her lip. _Why did I say that? Great, Nabiki. Woman of mystery is what you’re going for, not needy woman to pity._

“We’ve waited for each other then. The fates smile upon us. Come. I will walk you home.” 

She took his extended hand and let him help her to her feet. “Kunou…” 

“It shall be our secret love, Nabiki Tendo. Until you wish it spoken.” 

“I’m not ashamed.” 

“No. But you have a business reputation to maintain. I understand about reputation. So long as you spend time with me, I am content.” 

“Kunou, before this goes any further, may I ask something of you?” 

“Of course. I have no secrets.” 

“What about Akane and the pig-tailed girl? Two days ago you would…did pay good money to buy pictures of them, yet now it’s as if they don’t exist.” 

“I saw you in starlight and you outshone them all. Perhaps seeing you in a new perspective allowed me to realize what had been hiding all along. That I care for you, not despise you. And I could no longer pretend. I will not be accused of second guessing love.” He stopped at the door to the changing room. “Go on. It’s time I got you home.” 

*****

Shampoo sat quietly in a tree outside the Tendo dojo. She had finally decided it was time to face Ranma. The time for the potion was drawing near, but her mind was not on the pot boiling in the Cat café. 

She still hadn’t found Mousse. After searching all of his usual places again, and asking everyone again, she’d finally decided she would have to run the risk of asking the Tendo’s, and possibly risking their wrath at what she’d done to him. She was watching, trying to determine where everyone was. They always assumed her entrances were spur of the moment. Little did they know… 

“Does that hurt?” Akane’s voice drifted up to her. Great. The violent pervert. 

“No.” A soft voice replied. “It actually feels pretty good. Could you rub harder?” 

“Sure.” 

Shampoo’s interest was piqued. Surely she wasn’t hearing what it sounded like? 

Ranma walked out of the house and headed for the dojo. Shampoo nearly fell out of the tree. Who was Akane talking to? And what was she talking about? 

“You two doin’ that again?” 

“Shut up.” 

“You know there are places for that.” 

Shampoo swung out of the tree and slunk quietly forward. 

“Akane likes to do it in here.” 

_Mousse?_ Shampoo’s eyes widened as she recognized his voice. What were he and Akane doing in there? 

In the dojo, Akane placed the cap on the healing ointment and helped Mousse to stand. Ranma gave a half smile. Helping Mousse had brought out a softer side to his fiancée. He hadn’t been malleted in two days. 

“You can practice now. We’re through.” 

Shampoo peeked through the door as Mousse was sliding his robe back on, His once perfect body was now covered with bruises and red gashes. But all that was pushed aside by the thought of him without his robe in here, alone with Akane. The conversation she’d overheard played over and over in her head. “Akane, you die!” 

Ranma spun around as Shampoo ran past him, intent on Akane. 

Akane looked up, saw the charge and immediately stepped in front of Mousse. 

Shampoo’s step faltered slightly. Akane glared angrily at her, the blue aura flaring to life. “You will not hurt him again.” 

“I no wish to hurt Mousse. You I kill!” She was about to charge forward when Mousse protectively enfolded Akane in his robe. Two long swords extended from his sleeves and crossed in front of them. 

“No Shampoo. I will not fight you for myself, but I will not let you harm her.” 

“I thought you…” Shampoo hesitated, unsure of herself. 

“I do love you, Shampoo. But Akane means something to me as well. Go back home. And know that if anything bad were to happen to Akane, Ranma would not be the only one you would have to face.” 

“Shampoo no need you, Mousse! Shampoo have husband.” She turned and glomped onto Ranma, kissing him harder and longer than she ever had before. 

Ranma’s mind stopped functioning properly, instead caught in a loop. _Mousse cares for Akane, what does that mean? Akane what are you going to think of me, I’m not the one who saved you. Shampoo is kissing me. Mousse cares for…_ “Aaaah!” He pushed the Amazon away. 

“Wo ai ne.” Shampoo smiled and left the dojo. 

“What the hell do you mean you care for Akane?” 

“She’s my friend.” 

“Oh. Well, she’s my fiancée, so I save her. Got it?” 

Mousse smiled. “Yes, Ranma.” 

“So let her go.” 

Mousse retracted his swords, allowing Akane to walk towards Ranma. He had felt the heat of anger radiating off her earlier. This should be fun. 

“Hey Akane, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to kiss her. It wasn’t me. And if Mousse hadn’t stepped in, I was gonna save you.” 

“Ranma. You. Jerk.” She said the words slowly to achieve maximum impact. He cringed, knowing it had been nice while it lasted. 

He opened his eyes minutes later. She was standing in front of him smiling. _She is so cute._ “Uh, Akane?” 

“You got a postcard from Ukyou today.” 

“I did? Great! I can’t wait! I…uh…” 

The mallet sent him flying. One she could take. Two was too much. 

*****

Akane sat on her bed and leaned back against the wall. A postcard similar to the one Ranma had received lay on her chest. She hadn’t mentioned this one to Ranma. 

_My dearest Akane,_  
I hope you don’t think badly of me. I wanted to give you and  
Ranma privacy. But this poor sense of direction…I love you  
Akane. I can’t wait until we’re together again.  
Ryouga 

“Shit.” Akane closed her eyes. She’d tried to be so noble. Tried so hard to give everyone something they wanted. She’d honestly believed Ranma loved Ukyou. Never believed he loved her. And she knew Ryouga loved her. It hadn’t been planned. She just wanted everybody to be happy. A sob burst forth as tears started down her cheeks. 

“Akane?” 

She looked up to see Kasumi standing in the doorway, concern marring her usually peaceful countenance. “Is everything okay?” 

She slid the postcard under her pillow then tried to wipe the tears away. “Kasumi, do I disappoint you?” 

“Why no. Why would you ask such a question?” 

“Do you think I could?” 

“Of course not. You always try so hard, how could I be disappointed?” She sat down next to her sister and ran her fingers through her short hair. “I don’t understand why you would ask, Akane.” 

“It’s nothing, Kasumi. I…” She sighed. “What would you do if you had to tell someone something you knew would hurt them?” 

“You have to be honest, Akane. Lying or hiding things just makes it more difficult in the end.” Kasumi ruffled Akane’s hair. “You’ll do fine.” 

“Thanks, Kasumi.” She watched her sister leave. Tell the truth? What would his reaction be? 

“Hey, Akane!” Ranma walked into the room, staying well out of mallet range, until he saw the postcard sticking out from underneath the pillow. “Hey! Is this from Ucchan?” He leapt forward and grabbed it before she could. 

“Ranma! No! Ukyou’s is on…the…desk.” She watched his expression change as he read. 

“Pig-boy’s got a lot of guts.” 

“He was probably trying to cheer me up. Last he heard, you planned to disgrace me.” 

“I still do.” Ranma smiled evilly, raising an eyebrow in an attempt at suavity. 

“Soon?” She smiled, but he could see the pain in it. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I’m just worried about how Ryouga will take the news. To him it’s going to seem like a rather drastic change. He gets so depressed.” 

“He’s a big boy, Akane. He’ll be okay.” 

“I hope so. He’s sort of in the same boat as Ukyou as far as we’re concerned.” 

*****

“Did we have to take a boat?” Ryouga glanced nervously at the churning water. 

“I’d save you.” 

“I’d rather not have it be necessary. In case you’ve forgotten, P-chan is a very small pig.” 

Ukyou laughed. She and Ryouga were actually getting along. She’d almost stopped comparing him to Ranma, or at least almost stopped finding Ranma far superior. Besides, Ryouga had those cute fangs. 

He laughed with her, displaying the dental work she was thinking of. “Water or not, this has been kind of fun. Normally, I wander around by myself alone with my thoughts.” 

“Pleasant company?” 

“No. But with you, I’m thinking of different things. And you are pleasant company.” 

She blushed, playing the cute fiancée part without thought. Until she realized it was Ryouga. She stood quickly and found herself, unable to balance, caught in his strong arms. 

“Now, how are you supposed to rescue me if you go overboard first?” He smiled at her, captivated by the emotions in her eyes. 

“Ryouga?” She breathed softly as he brought her closer to him. 

_Ukyou?_ he thought as she held the sides of his face and kissed the tip of his nose. 

They both pulled back from the brief contact. Nervous? Scared? Excited? “We’re almost to shore.” Ukyou’s voice was calm. “I…” 

Ryouga leaned forward and took her hand. “Don’t say anything.” 

She nodded and stared out at the water. But she didn’t let him go. 

*****

Days passed quickly. Shampoo spent time before bed each night observing Mousse and Akane doing his healing exercises. Ranma watched them too, trying not to be jealous of the easy friendship they shared. 

Tomorrow, thought Shampoo as she jumped from the tree, the potion would be ready. Great grandmother was ready with a plan. Tomorrow Ranma would be hers. 

Tomorrow, Akane would be his. The thought was strong on Ranma’s mind. No matter how he tried to deny it, he didn’t believe she was his. Right now, Ryouga had more claim to her. He pushed himself off the wall and walked to where Akane and Mousse were running through a rather complex kata. 

Tomorrow, he would go alone to face Shampoo and Cologne. The old monkey was not to be trusted. Mousse flinched as a healing bone twinged. Akane seemed to sense the pain. He smiled for her sake. They had become friends. Perhaps, for her sake, he would simply go to Dr. Tofu’s for his final check up as planned. 

Tomorrow, Nabiki thought as she walked into the dojo, would be her first official date. Kunou-baby was in for a surprise. She thought of the outfit she had already picked out. “Dinner.” 

Tomorrow, they would reach Nerima. Ukyou and Ryouga both stared into the fire thinking of their plans. They would spend the day at Ucchan’s gathering information. Then…they both caught each other’s eyes. Tentative smiles in the firelight, still holding hands. 

Tomorrow Dad and Kasumi and Mr. Saotome will be gone. 

_Tomorrow._ Akane walked into dinner behind Ranma. _By this time tomorrow, I’ll have had sex twice in a week with two different men._ Her brown eyes clouded. _What does that say about me?_ She bumped into Ranma who had stopped in front of her. 

He turned around, his blue eyes sparkling with anticipation. _I love him. I don’t care what it means._ Akane smiled at her fiancé and began looking forward to tomorrow. 

*****

Akane walked next to Nabiki for the first time in a long time. “Why are you walking to school with us? You usually leave so much earlier.” 

“I’m conducting an experiment and I need you and Ranma.” 

Ranma jumped off the fence and glared at Nabiki. “I ain’t no guinea pig. Wait’ll P-chan comes back if you need a pig.” 

Akane bit her lip as tears formed in her eyes. “P-chan’s not coming back, Ramna! Ever again! How many times do I have to explain that?” She grabbed Nabiki’s hand and ran ahead of him. 

“Akane, I didn’t…” he started to yell after her then thought better of it. “Stupid tomboy,” he mumbled as he started after them. 

“Um, Akane?” Nabiki squeezed her sister’s hand to get her attention. Akane’s stopped, not even winded. 

“Sorry.” She continued toward the school at a much slower pace.” “Oh, Nabiki! You’re experiment. I’m sorry.” 

“No, you’re the important one. Come on. I can’t be late.” 

They entered the gates to find Kunou waiting patiently. “Ah, the lovely Tendo girls. Good morning to you, Akane Tendo.” 

“Good morning.” 

He faced Nabiki. “Words cannot describe this vision for I see you through the eyes of love. I must, for surely an angel has not come to Earth solely for me?” 

Nabiki flushed. “Morning, Kunou-baby.” 

“Good morning, Nabiki Tendo.” 

He stepped aside and they walked the last few feet to the school. “Was that the experiment?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why Ranma?” 

“I wanted to see if he would get upset with how he treated you and how Kunou would react to the threat. I also wanted to see if he brought up the pig-tailed girl.” 

“Ranma wouldn’t get upset. He doesn’t care if anybody hits on me.” She shrugged. “Gotta go. Bye, Nabiki.” 

She watched her little sister rush off to class. Why were they so dense? Kunou walked up behind her and touched her elbow. “May I escort you to class?’ 

“Certainly.” 

*****

Ranma kept casting quick glances at Akane, trying to gauge if she was still upset. He’d realized bringing up Ryouga today had probably not been one of the smartest things he’d ever done. 

He scribbled quickly on a piece of paper, then sent it over to her. 

“Ranma Saotome! Are you passing notes in my class?” 

“Yes, Sensei.” 

“Let me see.” He took the note from Akane’s desk where it had just arrived. “I’m sorry.” 

Akane looked at Ranma in surprise. 

“Does he have something to be sorry for Miss Tendo?’ 

“We had an argument.” 

“Well, take buckets and resolve it in the hall. I will not have it interfere with my classroom.” 

“Yes, Sensei.” Akane led the way out of the classroom. When they were both outside, Akane faced him. “Are you really sorry?” 

“Yeah. I wasn’t thinking. And I wasn’t trying to hurt you. And I certainly wouldn’t deliberately bring up Ryouga today of all days.” 

She smiled. “I’m sorry too then. P-chan was my pet. My confidante. I forget sometimes who he really is and just wish I had my pet back.” 

He nodded. “I understand. So, what was Nabiki’s experiment?” 

“She just wanted to see how Kunou reacted to us.” 

“He always reacts the same way.” 

“Not anymore. He’s in love with Nabiki.” 

“What?” Ranma stared at Akane in shock, the scene he had witnessed in the hall finally making sense. 

“It’s true. They’re going out tonight. On a date.” 

“Really? So we’ll have the house to ourselves?” 

Akane giggled. “I guess so.” 

“Great! There’s a new Jackie Chan movie on TV.” 

“What?” Suddenly there was a bucket aimed in his direction and a blue tinted fiancée glaring at him over it. 

“I’m kidding, Akane. I have much more interesting plans for tonight.” He watched the blush creep up her face and smiled to himself. Tonight could not come too soon. 

*****

Kasumi walked into the Cat Café and smiled absently as Shampoo. 

“Can Shampoo help violent girl’s sister?’ 

“Oh yes, I’m going to be out tonight, so I would like to order some ramen for Ranma and Akane. I’d like it delivered quietly without disturbing the household.” 

Shampoo barely restrained her cry of victory. Here was the opportunity she needed without any dubious planning required. “Husband no even know Shampoo been there but for too too delicious ramen.” 

“Excellent.” Kasumi paid then left the restaurant. Today was going so well, perhaps she’d drop by and see Dr. Tofu. 

“Great grandmother, you hear?” 

“Indeed I did Shampoo. Son-in-law will be yours very soon. The special ramen will be finished in one hour.” 

“Can hardly wait. Is okay for violent girl to eat?” 

“It is imperative that Akane eat the ramen as well.” Cologne saw her grand daughter’s frown. “It is the only way the spell will know who to work against.” 

Shampoo smiled. “Is fine. Shampoo is so happy. Soon husband take on real date!” 

*****

Ukyou unlocked the front door of Ucchan’s and led Ryouga inside. She let go of it as she turned on the light, reassuring herself that she’d only held it to make sure he hadn’t gotten lost. 

“I’ll go get us something to eat, Sugar. Stay right here.” 

“Okay.” He flexed his hand, thinking of good it felt to hold onto her. Sitting in front of the grill, he reminded himself of his love for Akane. 

Ukyou disappeared into the back for a few minutes, returning with the ingredients for their meal. “How about we eat first then talk about tomorrow?” 

“Sure.” 

They ate in silence. Finishing her food, she pushed her plate away and began playing with her chopsticks. “So, what’s your plan?” 

“I’m going to beat Ranma once and for all, then I’ll take Akane.” 

She smiled sadly at the determination in his eyes. “That doesn’t work if she loves him.” 

“Well, I’ll talk to her too. I’ll tell her how I feel.” 

“Why don’t you practice on me? Make sure you say the right thing.” 

“First tell me what you plan is with Ranma.” 

“I’m going to ask him if he loves me at all. Make him admit his feelings.” 

“And if he doesn’t? If he says no?” 

“He won’t.” She set the chopsticks down angrily. “He can’t.” 

“Who’s being unreasonable now?” His voice was firm, but not mean. “I once told Ranma that I would do anything for her. It may shatter my heart, but if she loves him, I will let her go.” 

“Fine. If he says no, I’ll ask him if he loves Akane.” 

“And if he says yes?” 

“If he says yes, I’ll kill her.” 

“What?” Ryouga was immediately in his fighting stance. 

“Calm down, Sugar. Not really. I guess I’ll just step aside and try to get on with my life. Surely there’s someone out there like Ranchan who’ll love me.” She shook her head. “But that’s not what’s going to happen. Your turn.” 

“Okay, so you’re Akane.” 

“Yeah.” She grimaced. “Should I mallet you yet?” 

“Be serious.” Ryouga tried to compose his thoughts without hammering holes into Ukyou’s counter. “Um, uh, Akane, I just want you to know I came back as soon as I could and I’m sorry I left you alone when you needed a friend. After what happened between us…” 

“What did happen between you?” 

The thought of Akane’s naked body straddling him flashed in his mind. “She…we…uh…kissed. Yeah. That’s it! A kiss.” 

Ukyou stared at him in amazement. “You actually got up enough nerve to kiss her?” 

“Er, no. She kissed me.” 

“That’s it, Ryouga! She must not love Ranma if she kissed you.” 

“Really?” He smiled happily. “Can you only kiss people you love?” 

She deflated. “No. But it’s a good start. Go on.” 

“Okay. After what happened between us, I want you to know that I love you and don’t think Ranma deserves you. Let him say what he wishes Akane.” Ryouga placed his hands on Ukyou’s shoulders, caught up in his speech. “I love you and I want to marry you.” He pulled her gently to him. “Will you have me?” he breathed as their lips met. 

Ukyou started at his touch, mesmerized as he moved closer. When he kissed her, she immediately thought of Ranma until the soft insistent pressure - their first kiss - melted her resolve. Her arms slid around Ryouga’s neck and Ranma was very suddenly the last thing on her mind. 

*****

Akane sat at the table across from Ranma. They hadn’t spoken since they left school, both too afraid of saying the wrong thing. Finally, Akane swallowed hard and spoke. “Kasumi left us ramen. Are you hungry?” She asked quietly. 

“Sure. I could eat.” He watched her as she served him and could very easily imagine her as his wife, this their dojo. He dug into the ramen with his usual gusto, but watching her since he didn’t have to fight off his father. 

“It’s good, hmm?” 

“Yeah.” He put his bowl down and watched her finish. She looked at him nervously. 

“I’m full. Should…” 

“Why don’t we go upstairs and talk for a while?” 

“Talk? Is that such a good idea for us?” She smiled and his heart sped up. 

“As long as you smile. A lot.” He smiled back at her, his blue eyes shining. “C’mon, Akane.” He took her hand and led her up to her room. 

*****

Nabiki stood in front of the limousine and waited for Kunou to join her. She could tell by the glances she was receiving that she looked good, even though most of her outfit was hidden by her cloak. 

“I am the envy of every man her tonight, having you on my arm.” Kunou too was dressed well - suit, jacket and tie. Not a kendo outfit in sight. “Shall we?” 

He led her inside and took her cloak from her. The sapphire gown clung to her curves and emphasized the assets she usually downplayed. His eyes roamed over her like a lover’s caress. 

“You like it?” 

“Tonight the question will not simply be is Nabiki Tendo after his money, but is Kunou after her luscious body.” He flushed as he realized what he’d said. 

She smiled, somewhat sadly. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

“Nabiki, you look more lovely than I imagined you would. And even if I believed you were after my money, it would be worth it to see you like this.” 

“What makes you so sure I’m not after your money?” 

“Why date me? You’ve already obtained a substantial portion of it through other means.” 

She watched his eyebrow twitch. Obviously, there was still something going on as far as Ranma and Akane were concerned. 

“Besides, you risk some of your reputation being out with me.” 

“The saving grace being that everyone assumes I’m after your money.” 

He took her hand. “Which ensures that we will remain unfettered with unwanted attention. No one with any brains comes between Nabiki Tendo and her money.” He smiled flirtatiously. “Except, I hope, for me.” 

*****

Mousse stood outside the Cat Café, watching the busy dinner rush. Shampoo was working twice as hard either because he wasn’t there or because her mind seemed to be on something else. He stepped inside. His body still ached although Dr. Tofu had given him a clean bill of health. He hoped he wouldn’t have to fight. 

“Cologne.” He watched the shriveled woman turn to face him. “I’ve come for my things.” 

“Aiya! Mousse!” Shampoo saw him and her eyes lit up. She caught her great grandmother’s disapproving gaze and tried to frown. “What you do here, Mousse? Go back to pervert girl. Marry her. She weak like you. Leave Ranma for strong warrior.” 

“Don’t worry Shampoo. I fully intend to go back to the Tendos. They have welcomed me and invited me to stay.” He turned back to Cologne, knowing he was reading things into the look in her eyes. “Are my things still in my room?” 

“Yes.” 

“I would like to continue to work here. I will need to pay the Tendos. I cannot live off their generosity.” 

Cologne simply nodded. “When will you return?” 

“Monday. The doctor agreed that should be fine.” He headed for the stairs. 

“Mousse?” Shampoo’s voice was quiet as he walked past her. “You all right?” 

He didn’t look back. “Fine, Shampoo. I’m fine.” 

*****

She looked around the room as he shut the door. Turning to face him, she realized he was her future. “Ranma?” 

“Yes, Akane?” 

Her small hand reached out to touch the ties of his red silk shirt. “Winners strike first.” The tie came undone to show some of his white tank top. He kept his hands to himself as she completely unbuttoned his shirt. There was a quiet rustle as the silk fell to the floor. 

His right hand moved up to rest on her shoulder, then softly caressed her throat and cheek. Sliding it slowly around to the back of her head, he brought her close to him. “I’ve been waiting for this since the day I met you, Akane. I wish Sanzenin, Shampoo and Ukyou hadn’t spoiled it for me. I wanted you to be my first kiss. My first everything. And my last. My only.” He leaned forward, watching her, wanting to memorize everything so he could relive the moment forever. The mood, the excitement, her tears….her tears? He pulled away. 

“Akane?” 

“I’m sorry, Ranma.” The tears coursed down her cheeks. She moved over to the bed and sat down. “I’m sorry I ruined everything.” 

“What? No!” 

“I wanted you to be my first! My only! Oh Ranma.” She buried her tear-stained face in her hands. 

“No, stop it!” He sank to his knees in front of her. “It never happened. Just pretend for me. It’s our first time, Akane. Our first times. It never happened. If it isn’t me, it isn’t real.” 

She looked up, hope in her eyes to see his heart in his. “I love you, Ranma.” 

“I hope so. Otherwise, I’m in the wrong room.” He smiled, then leaned forward to give her the kiss they both wanted and needed. But suddenly, it was if they both hit a brick wall. 

They stared at each other, inches apart but unable to go any further. Ranma pushed against the invisible barrier between them to no avail. “What the?” 

Akane was just as startled. She reached out to touch him and couldn’t. “What’s happening?” 

“I’m not sure.” He stood up. Touching the bed was no problem. “Hmm, mallet me.” 

“No. I don’t want to spoil today.” 

“Today’s already spoiled, Akane. I can’t touch you. You can’t touch me. No touching, no challenge. So come on, you stubborn, macho, uncute, psycho tomboy! Mallet me.” 

Akane was suddenly very happy to oblige. 

*****

Ukyou backed away from Ryouga. They both stared at each other wordlessly. Finally, she found her voice. “Yeah. That should work great. Akane…she should respond to that.” She giggled nervously. “Kissing is a good idea” 

Ryouga was confused. All these feelings were churning around inside of him. Feelings that didn’t make any sense. Feelings for Ukyou. Her fast heartbeat continued to echo in his ears. But what about Akane? Could he still love her. “AAAAGH!” He started to run out the door, but was stopped by a large spatula. 

“Calm down, Sugar. We just got caught up in the moment. Don’t make it more than it was.” 

He nodded, but couldn’t meet her eyes. “Right. Caught up in the moment.” 

She led him back to his chair and sat down herself. “Okay. Do you want to play a game?” She breathed deeply. _So,_ she wondered, _when does the moment end?_

*****

Ranma braced for impact and waited for the mallet to connect. He wasn’t disappointed. 

*****

Everyone thought Shampoo was stupid. Not that she minded too much. She spoke broken Japanese to keep people thinking exactly that. So, in effect, she was really quite smart. _So why can’t I explain away this feeling,_ she thought to herself. She should be ecstatic that the potion for Ranma was no doubt tearing him and Akane apart this very moment. But instead, she was horribly saddened to see Mousse walking down the steps with his meager belongings. 

Surely she wasn’t sorry to see him leave of his own free will. This is what she’s always thought she wanted. 

“Good-bye, Mousse. Shampoo glad you give up stupid dream to marry her.” 

He refused to look at her. “Good-bye, Shampoo. I hope you remember what I said about Akane.” 

_Does he love her?_ she wondered. “Maybe if Mousse tell Ranma he love Akane, Ranma leave you alone and come be with true bride.” 

“Saotome is welcome to you Shampoo.” 

She reacted as though she’d been slapped. He didn’t love her anymore? “Shampoo no need your permission, Mousse.” 

He looked up at her, his turquoise eyes sad. “I know. You’ve never needed anything from me.” He stepped past her and walked out the door. 

*****

Ranma came to and immediately rushed to Akane’s side. She was lying strangely and was still unconscious. He reached a hand down to shake her and couldn’t touch her. “Damn!” 

He ran downstairs, unsure of what to do, but knowing he needed someone who could touch her. He swung open the front door to find Kasumi standing there, arms full of groceries. 

“Kasumi!” Ranma cried in relief. “Come on! Akane needs you!” He grabbed her arm and pulled her along behind him 

They entered the bedroom. Ranma noticed for the first time that it looked like a bomb had exploded. “Oh my!” Kasumi rushed over to her little sister. “Why did you leave her like this?” 

She moved Akane’s position and glared up at Ranma. “I’m sorry, Kasumi. I can’t seem to touch her.” He demonstrated. “We were trying to see if the mallet would work. When I woke up, it was….this?” He gestured around the room. “Is she okay, Kasumi? Please say yes.” 

“I think so. Go call Dr. Tofu.” 

Ranma slunk out of the room to the phone. She had to be okay. She simply had to. 

*****

Nabiki sipped the sake and stared at Kunou in the candlelight. He’d been the perfect gentleman all evening. And he’d resorted to poetry only twice. “Kunou-baby?” 

“Yes, Nabiki?” 

“Thank you.” 

“For?” 

“A wonderful evening.” 

“Surely you do not wish it to end so soon?’ 

“I…” she looked over at her purse, which had started beeping. She glanced at the pager then signaled the waiter for the phone. “Sorry. It’s home. If it were just business it could wait.” 

“I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” 

She laughed. “That’s probably the nicest thing I’ve ever said. Period.” 

“No. You said yes.” 

She blushed and dialed the phone, trying to hide her embarrassment. Her smile faded as she listened to Ranma’s explanation. “I’m sorry, Kunou, I have to get home.” 

He didn’t ask any questions, merely signaled for the check. 

*****

Dr. Tofu looked at the family’s worried faces. Ranma looked wracked with guilt. Soun was in tears. Nabiki’s face was frozen, Kasumi was hiding in the kitchen and Mr. Saotome - well, Mr. Saotome was a panda. 

“Well?” Nabiki asked. 

“She’s conscious, but badly hurt. She’ll need bed rest, probably for several weeks.” 

“But she’s okay, right?” Ranma’s voice was deep with unshed tears. 

“Nothing permanent.” He winked. “She’s asking for you.” 

His face brightened up a bit. “She is?” 

“Specifically she asked that I send the pervert jerk up. I guess that’s you.” 

He stood, looking like he was headed for his doom. “Okay. I’m going up.” 

*****

He stood in the doorway looking at the soft blue-black hair framing her face. There were bruises on her face and cuts on the hand she had resting on the blanket. He walked over to the bed and attempted to take her hand. “Shit,” he snapped when he realized he couldn’t. 

“You know, I thought we’d be explosive together, but I never imagined it would be like that.” She smiled. “Dr. Tofu says we’re like magnets with the same charge. The more force you use to push us together, the more there is to push us apart.” 

“I’m so sorry, Akane.” 

“Ranma, it isn’t your fault. You didn’t know.” 

“I should be the hurt one, not you.” 

“Stop it. Stop blaming yourself.” She tried to catch his eyes. “You have to figure out what’s causing this. We have a challenge to finish.” 

“You’re right.” His voice was sad and he still wouldn’t look at her. “I’m sorry, Akane.” He stood up and walked out of the room. 

“Oh, Ranma,” she sighed. “Don’t blame yourself.” 

*****

Ukyou waited patiently outside the door of her spare room. Ryouga opened it at her knock and looked immensely relieved to see her. 

“Morning, Sugar.” 

“Good morning.” He adjusted his pack and allowed her to take his hand. “To the Tendo’s?” 

“And our future.” 

*****

Ukyou knocked on the front door and smiled happily as Ranma opened it. Her anger of earlier in the week was forgotten when she saw his tired face. “Oh, Ranchan! What’s wrong?” 

“Ukyou! Ucchan!” He swept her into a hug, glad of someone he could touch. 

She laughed delightedly. She’d been dreading this. Maybe everything would be okay. 

“Ucchan, I was worried sick about you.” 

She smiled. “Well, I ran off to think, but I ran into Ryouga.” 

Suddenly, Ranma went from happy to furious. “Where is the little pig?” 

Ryouga stepped forward. “Have you followed through on your threat Ranma?” 

“Go to hell, P-chan.” 

Ryouga’s battle aura flared. “I want to see Akane.” 

“Oh, Ukyou! Ryouga! Come in. You must have heard about Akane and come to visit!” Kasumi beamed happily. “She’ll be so glad of the company. Ranma, why don’t you take them upstairs.” 

“What happened to Akane?” Ukyou asked as Ranma grabbed her hand and led them to Akane’s room. Kasumi had cleaned it last night. Akane turned her head as the door opened. She’d been waiting all morning for Ranma to come and see her. 

Although she’d hoped he wouldn’t be holding Ukyou’s hand when he did. Why wouldn’t he prefer a fiancée he could touch? 

“Gosh, Akane! What happened?” 

“A science experiment that backfired,” she lied easily. If only she could wipe the guilt from Ranma’s face. “I’m glad you’re back safely Ukyou. We were worried.” 

“I was okay.” She pulled Ryouga into the room behind her. “Ryouga and I ran into each other.” 

Akane’s face flushed crimson. “Hello, Ryouga.” 

“Akane-san.” 

Ranma stiffened at the endearment, casually sliding his arm around Ukyou in response. 

Tears glistened in Akane’s eyes. She sighed heavily, her heart breaking. “I’m awfully tired. Thanks for stopping by.” 

Ukyou looked from Ryouga to Akane to Ranma. There were some very strange undercurrents here. “I should get back to the restaurant anyway. I really can’t afford more time off.” 

“I’ll walk you home.” Ranma smiled down at her, knowing he was hurting Akane, unable to stop. He couldn’t even look her in the face, his guilt was eating him alive. 

“Ryouga?” 

“Yes Akane?” 

“Could you stay? Just for a minute?” 

“Of course.” He watched Ukyou and Ranma start out of the room - one happy, one furious. He walked over to the chair beside the bed. Taking her hand in his, he was totally unaware of the pain the small gesture caused his rival. 

“Ryouga…I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry?” 

“About the other day. I care for you very much, Ryouga, but I love Ranma. I was trying to do something noble. And I failed. And I’m afraid I may have hurt you in the process.” 

“I don’t…” he could feel his heart shattering, knowing that once again, he was going to lose. 

“I can’t love you, Ryouga. I wish I could. My life would be so much easier. But you are my friend still…I hope. I’ll forgive P-chan if you forgive me for using you.” 

“I love you, Akane.” He paused for a long moment, his hand squeezing hers tightly. Taking a deep breath, he remembered his promise to Ranma. And himself. “But I would rather have a perfect memory and a friend than an unhappy life. And Akane, it is a perfect memory.” He sighed, surprised it didn’t hurt quite as much as he expected. 

“You’ll find a very special girl to love you, Ryouga. I’m sure of it.” 

He realized he pictured Ukyou at her suggestion. “I think I might, Akane.” He gave her hand one last squeeze then stood. “I think I might.” 

*****

Ranma had been talkative the entire way to Ucchan’s. He had yet to say a work to her though, having instead spent the whole time mumbling about pigs, uncute tomboys and touching. Not that she’d minded. He’d had his arm around her during the walk. She hoped Nabiki had gotten a picture of it. 

“Ranchan?” 

He dropped his arm. “Yeah?” 

She tried not to seem disappointed. “Do you love me?” 

“Gah!” He jumped back about a foot. “Why?” 

“Do you?” 

“C’mon, Ukyou, you know you’re my best friend.” 

She pouted a little and stamped her foot. “Don’t be such a jackass. It’s a simple question. Answer it.” 

“As a friend?” 

“I see.” She bit her lip. “Do you love Akane?” 

“What is this? The third degree?” 

“You said you did. In the park that day. Did you mean it?” 

He sighed and thought of Akane in her bed, bruised and bandaged because of him. Maybe she’d be better off without him. Her life had been normal before he’d come along. Just say no. Get out of her life. “Yes.” Shit. Where’d that come from? 

“I thought so.” Okay, plan B. “I’ve decided to release you from our engagement, Ranma. I’ve found someone else that I like and I’m going to start dating him.” 

“Really Ucchan? That’s great. Who’s the lucky devil?” 

“Ryouga.” 

*****

Nabiki opened her bedroom window and waited. Soon enough a small ninja climbed inside. 

“Yes, Miss Nabiki?” 

“Sasuke, I need you to spy a little. Some bugs perhaps. I want to know what’s going on with Kunou.” 

“I understand the master has a new girlfriend, Miss Nabiki.” 

“I know about her. She’s the least of my concerns. The usual arrangement?” 

Sasuke nodded. “Yes, Miss Nabiki.” 

*****

Mousse sat down on the edge of Akane’s bed. He could see the marks where her tears had fallen. He’d expected them, having watched Ryouga leave and Ranma before him. 

“It seems I have an opportunity to repay your kindness.” He pulled a bouquet of wildflowers from his sleeve. 

“How?” She smiled, although it did reach her eyes. 

“Dr. Tofu would like me to work with you to rebuild your strength and keep you muscle tone. I get to make you suffer the wrath of the ointment.” 

She laughed. “It’s only fair, I suppose.” 

“He feels it is his fault, Akane.” 

“I’ve told him that it’s not.” 

“But he needs to feel guilty right now. Give him time.” 

“I can’t. He’s got three other fiancées…Oh Mousse, I’m sorry.” 

“No. Don’t be. I’m better off. Besides, was it not you who said this might make her realize she can’t live without me?” 

“I hope for your sake I’m right.” 

*****

Ryouga stood outside of Ucchan’s and watched Ukyou stare into space. Dr. Tofu had been nice enough to bring him here. He’d realized as he’d left Akane’s room he had nowhere else to stay. He was almost positive no one there would welcome the return of P-chan. He walked into the restaurant and sat opposite her. “How did it go?’ 

“He almost choked when I asked him. But he told me he loves her.” 

“She told me the same.” 

“So I came up with plan B” 

“I’ll assume plan B doesn’t involve giving up gracefully and going on to find a new love?” he asked sadly. 

“Sort of.” 

“Really?” He looked up expectantly. Could it be she was feeling the same way he was? 

“I told Ranchan I’d release him from our engagement because there was someone I wanted to date.” 

“Oh?” He tried to hide the joy that was holding together his fragile heart. 

“So, whatcha say, Sugar? You wanna me?” 

“I…uh…” 

“And when Ranma realizes how jealous he is, he’ll come for me. He was already pissed that it was you this afternoon. So see? Pretty soon you’ll have Akane.” 

“Akane. Right.” His hope shattered. “So we’ll be using each other.” 

“But for a good cause!” She looked into Ryouga’s eyes, pleading with him. 

He couldn’t bear to see her pain. “Of course, Ukyou. I’d be glad to help.” 

*****

Ranma sat in the park swinging slowly. Ukyou and Ryouga. He smiled. They fit together in a strange sort of way. One less fiancée and Ryouga away from Akane. His smile faded. Not that it mattered if he couldn’t have Akane. 

The picture of her in bed hurting because of what he had done haunted him. Not nearly as much as the look on her face when she’d seen him holding Ukyou’s hand, putting his arm around her. He’d more than deserve it if he went home and found out she and Ryouga had decided….no. That he couldn’t think about. But didn’t she deserve a man who could hold her? Touch her? 

Probably. But that didn’t stop the thought of anyone else touching her from driving him into an almost murderous rage. 

“Nihao, Ranma.” 

“Hey, Shampoo.” 

She sat next to him, uncertain of his mood. “Shampoo hear of accident. Is husband okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Is violent girl okay?” She’d heard what had happened this morning when Mousse called to say he would not be returning to the restaurant. Shampoo felt bad for her rival. She’d never intended for Akane to be hurt. 

“Dr. Tofu says she should be okay in a few weeks. Oh hey! He thinks we got some bad ramen that my have been affected by my curse. You think the old ghoul could help try to reverse it?” 

_He doesn’t get it._ “We could ask. May cost.” 

“I’ll pay any price for Akane’s safety.” 

Shampoo’s heart sank at the words. “Is Amazon cure. May have Amazon price.” She hugged him closely. “Husband.” 

He swallowed hard and felt a drop of sweat slide down his spine. “Nu-uh. I won’t marry you Shampoo.” 

“We go see great grandmother. She know what price.” 

“You don’t think the old mummy coulda done this, do you?” 

“Grandmother never hurt violent girl like that. You know that.” 

Ranma sighed, “No, I guess not.” 

*****

Nabiki sat in the library leafing through a financial magazine. Her mind was elsewhere. She’d been so caught up in her unexpected romance that she’d forgotten to pay attention to her crazy household. And now Akane was hurting. Could have been killed if she’d landed differently, Kasumi had said. Well out of Ranma’s hearing. 

Only two people could have done something like this. Cologne, who would normally be Nabiki’s first choice, and Kodachi. She usually wouldn’t suspect Kodachi since she tended to be less….subtle. But Kunou’s change in behavior had her thinking. 

“Good afternoon, fair Nabiki.” 

“Hey Kunou-baby.” 

“Once, perhaps, I would like to hear you speak my first name.” 

“When you least expect it.” Like this romance. No one had ever tried to ask her out. Everyone was either afraid or in debt. Was she reading too much into this? 

“And how is your sister?” 

She thought back to the night before. He’d sat quietly next to her, holding her hand while Dr. Tofu had explained Akane’s condition. Afterwards, he’d hugged her tightly and gone, promising to see her the next day. “She’s doing okay. Ranma is punishing himself. He seems to think it is all his fault.” 

“I checked around. Last night, my twisted sister was at a gymnastics match in Tokyo. I spoke with Sasuke and he swear on his ninja honor that he went nowhere near ramen at my sister’s behest.” He laughed at her surprised look. “I do know what my sister is capable of, Nabiki Tendo. And I know she imagines Saotome as her true love and Akane as her rival. She seemed a likely culprit.” 

“You amaze me.” 

He bowed slightly. “I live to serve you.” 

Nabiki smiled and let herself hope. 

*****

Akane was lonely. No more P-chan to talk to. Nabiki was out with Kunou. She didn’t want to encourage Ryouga. Dad and Mr. Saotome were at a shogi tournament. Kasumi had gone to the market. Mousse was in the dojo. And Ranma…he’d left with Ukyou. And he couldn’t even look at her. 

She was sad. If he wouldn’t look at her, how was he supposed to love her, marry her? Would he be able to after she was better? No more bruises or cuts? Or would he just move on to a fiancée he could touch? 

The phone rang, startling her. Kasumi had hooked up an extension in her room. She answered it quickly, glad of someone to talk to. Maybe one of her friends. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey. It’s Ranma. Um, I’m not gonna be home for dinner, okay, Kasumi?” 

He thought **she** was Kasumi? “Oh my. All right, Ranma.” 

“Look in on Akane for me, huh? Tell her I’ll be home late so I won’t see her.” He knew it was Akane. “I’ll see her tomorrow.” 

“I’m sure she’ll be looking forward to it.” 

He listened to the tears in her voice. _Oh Akane, don’t cry._ “Okay, I gotta go. Bye, Kasumi.” 

“Good-bye, Ranma.” She hung up the phone, tears running silently down her face. He was at the Cat Café. First Ukyou, now Shampoo. Her voice broke with sobs barely louder than a whisper. “Good-bye, Ranma.” 

*****

Ranma blinked back the tears standing in his own eyes. What was he doing? Why was he hurting her? He’d called from the phone inside the restaurant deliberately. 

“Ranma?” Shampoo lay her hand gently on his shoulder. “You okay?” 

“Sure. Just telling Kasumi I wouldn’t be home for dinner. C’mon, let’s go talk to the ghoul.” 

Cologne listened as Ranma described the ramen and the subsequent explosion, as well as the explanation Dr. Tofu had given Akane. “Your doctor is correct. Unfortunately, there is no known remedy. But there are many works of the ancients that have not been researched.” 

“So there may be?’ 

“Yes. But there is a price.” 

“What is it?” 

“You must work here, since Mousse will not return. And once a week you must date Shampoo.” 

“Akane’ll kill me.” 

“And risk killing herself?” Cologne smiled. “If she strikes you it is as though she will be striking herself. Three weeks of your life, son-in-law. Is it worth it?” 

Ranma thought for a moment. If he explained to the family, did he have to tell Akane? She’d be bedridden for those weeks anyway. The Cat Café was no problem. But the dates? 

Cologne watched his concerns play out over his face. She was right to use the true love spell. Oh well, feelings could be taken care of. She needed Shampoo to have Ranma. 

Shampoo watched Ranma as well. She’d never intended for Akane to be hurt, but this plan seemed foolproof. She carefully avoided seeing the sadness in his eyes. It was too much like the pain in Mousse’s. 

“All right, old ghoul. Three weeks of work. Three dates. One cure.” 

Cologne smiled. “We have a deal, son-in-law?’ 

“We gotta deal.” 

*****

Kasumi stood in Akane’s doorway and watched her sister. Akane wasn’t good at sitting still. She couldn’t sew or knit or anything that required staying still and following directions. “I brought you a present, Akane.” 

Her sad hazel eyes raised to meet her sisters. “Really, Oneechan?” 

She held out a neatly wrapped gift and sat down on the edge of the bed. “I even had it wrapped so you could undo it by yourself.” 

Akane pulled the string and smiled as the paper fell away. “The plays of William Shakespeare. Thank you, Kasumi.” 

“I thought maybe Ranma could sit with you and get Romeo right this time.” 

Her smile faded. “Ranma won’t be home for dinner Kasumi. He’s with Shampoo.” 

The closest Kasumi usually got to anger was a small frown and a slight furrow in her brow. So it was unnerving when she slapped the bed. “That boy!” 

“Um, Kasumi?” 

“He has no manners.” 

“He did call.” 

“I’m sorry, Akane.” She shook her head, once more the calm, serene Kasumi. “Perhaps Mousse will read the plays with you.” 

“I’d be glad to.” He stood in the doorway, holding the bottle of ointment. “But first you must suffer as I have suffered.” 

Akane laughed softly. “I think you’ve still got a few treatments to go, don’t you?” 

“I can’t win.” He tried to look sad, but his smile ruined the effect. “C’mon. sit up. You know, ladies first.” 

“I don’t think anyone has ever accused me of being a lady before.” 

“Well you are. And a lovely one at that.” Mousse uncapped the ointment and helped her sit up. “Arms first.” 

Kasumi left the room as Mousse began gently rubbing the healing salve on Akane’s arms. She really needed to talk to Ranma. 

*****

Ryouga sat on the bed in Ukyou’s guest room and looked around. His own room. And a job. And a…girlfriend. Sort of. 

“Sugar, what are you doin’?” 

He smiled up at her. “I’m a little nervous.” He looked down at his thigh he’d been repeatedly punching. “It’s been since junior high that I’ve had a room of my own. I’ve never had a job and a girl…girlfriend.” 

Ukyou sighed. “It’s just pretend, Ryouga. Until Ranma and Akane get jealous.” She sat down next to him and took his hand. “There’s nothing between us really.” She turned to look at him and found herself lost in his eyes. 

“Right. Nothing at all.” 

And suddenly, Ukyou found she liked second kisses much better than first. 

*****

Ranma walked into the darkened Tendo house quietly. He’d spent the entire evening as a girl to get better tips, so all he wanted was a warm kettle and a soft, warm bed. “Gah!” 

Sitting at the table were his father, Mr. Tendo, Kasumi, Nabiki and Mousse. “Hello, Ranma.” Kasumi’s sing song voice was not happy. “Akane tells us you were with Shampoo.” 

“Nah. It’s not like that. The old ghoul is looking for a cure in exchange for me working there the three weeks Akane’s in bed.” 

“And that doesn’t seem suspicious to you?” Nabiki’s voice was laced with sarcasm. 

“It’s all up front. Three weeks, three dates, one cu….oops.” 

Soun’s monster head aura was suddenly in his face. “Three dates?” 

“With my Shampoo?” Mousse reacted instinctively, shooting a weapon at Ranma who easily deflected it. 

“Damn it! Listen!” 

“Stop it.” Akane’s voice came from the top of the stairs, freezing everyone in place. She leaned heavily on the banister as she looked at everyone except Ranma. “He can date whomever he wishes. I think since this happened Ranma’s come to realize what good is a fiancée you can’t touch. Right, Ranma?” This time she did look at his, the look of betrayal cut him to the heart. “Leave him alone.” She turned and slowly made her way back to her room. 

“Akane!” Ranma ran after her, catching her outside her bedroom door. Once there, he didn’t know what to do or how to meet her gaze. Just the sight of her filled him with guilt. 

“Yes, Ranma?” 

“I just want a cure for you.” 

“We don’t need a cure, Ranma. We just need to not touch each other or fight. Which is fine with me. I'm tired of fighting.” 

“I don’t love her. I don’t even want to be with her.” 

“Is that why you were holding Ukyou earlier?” She leaned against the doorframe for support as her knees trembled. He reached out to steady her before he remembered. 

They both stared at his hand, caught in midair. “What kind of husband would I be to you like this Akane? With a cure….” 

“What will the cure cost you? Why would they cure us? They have you right where they want you, Ranma. Safely out of my reach.” 

*****

Ukyou waited patiently outside the door of her spare room. Ryouga opened it at her knock and looked immensely relieved to see her. 

"Morning Sugar." 

"Good morning." He adjusted his pack and allowed her to take his hand. "To the Tendo's?" 

"And our future." 

Ukyou knocked on the front door and smiled happily as Ranma opened it. Her anger of earlier in the week was forgotten when she saw his tired face. "Oh, Ranchan! What's wrong?" 

"Ukyou! Ucchan!" He swept her into a hug; glad of someone he could touch. 

She laughed delightedly. She'd been dreading this. Maybe everything would be okay. 

"Ucchan, I was worried sick about you." 

She smiled. "Well, I ran off to think, but I ran into Ryouga." 

Suddenly, Ranma went from happy to furious. "Where is the little pig?" 

Ryouga stepped forward. "Have you followed through on your threat, Ranma?" 

"Go to hell P-Chan." 

Ryouga's battle aura flared. "I want to see Akane." 

"Oh, Ukyou! Ryouga! Come in. You must have heard about Akane and come to visit!" Kasumi beamed happily. "She'll be so glad of the company. Ranma, why don't you take them upstairs." 

"What happened to Akane?" Ukyou asked as Ranma grabbed her hand and led them to Akane's room. Kasumi had cleaned it last night. Akane turned her head as the door opened. She'd been waiting all morning for Ranma to come and see her. 

Although she'd hoped he wouldn't be holding Ukyou's hand when he did. Why wouldn't he prefer a fiancée he could touch? 

"Gosh, Akane! What happened?" 

"A science experiment that backfired," she lied easily. If only she could wipe the guilt from Ranma's face. "I'm glad you're back safely, Ukyou. We were worried." 

"I was okay." She pulled Ryouga into the room behind her. "Ryouga and I ran into each other." 

Akane's face flushed crimson. "Hello, Ryouga." 

"Akane-san." 

Ranma stiffened at the endearment, casually sliding his arm around Ukyou in response. 

Tears glistened in Akane's eyes. She sighed heavily, her heart breaking. "I'm awfully tired. Thanks for stopping by." 

Ukyou looked from Ryouga to Akane to Ranma. There were some very strange undercurrents here. "I should get back to the restaurant anyway. I really can't afford more time off." 

"I'll walk you home." Ranma smiled down at her, knowing he was hurting Akane, unable to stop. He couldn't even look her in the face; his guilt was eating him alive. 

"Ryouga?" 

"Yes, Akane?" 

"Could you stay? Just for a minute?" 

"Of course." He watched Ukyou and Ranma start out of the room - one happy, one furious. He walked over to the chair beside the bed. Taking her hand in his, he was totally unaware of the pain the small gesture caused his rival. 

"Ryouga…I'm sorry." 

"Sorry?" 

"About the other day. I care for you very much, Ryouga. But I love Ranma. I was trying to do something noble, Ryouga. And I failed. And I'm afraid I may have hurt you in the process." 

"I don't…" he could feel his heart shattering, knowing that once again, he was going to lose. 

"I can't love you, Ryouga. I wish I could. My life would be so much easier. But you are my friend still…I hope. I'll forgive P-Chan if you forgive me for using you." 

"I love you, Akane." He paused for a long moment, his hand squeezing hers tightly. Taking a deep breath, he remembered his promise to Ranma. And himself. "But I would rather have a perfect memory and a friend than an unhappy life. And Akane, it is a perfect memory." He sighed, surprised it didn't hurt quite as much as he expected. 

"You'll find a very special girl to love you, Ryouga. I'm sure of it." 

He realized he pictured Ukyou at her suggestion. "I think I might, Akane." He gave her hand one last squeeze then stood. "I think I might." 

*****

Ranma had been talkative the entire way to Ucchan's. He had yet to say a work to her though, having instead spent the whole time mumbling about pigs, uncute tomboys and touching. Not that she'd minded. He'd had his arm around her during the walk. She hoped Nabiki had gotten a picture of it. 

"Ranchan?" 

He dropped his arm. "Yeah?" 

She tried not to seem disappointed. "Do you love me?" 

"Gah!" He jumped back about a foot. "Why?" 

"Do you?" 

"C'mon, Ukyou, you know you're my best friend." 

She pouted a little and stamped her foot. "Don't be such a jackass. It's a simple question. Answer it." 

"As a friend?" 

"I see." She bit her lip. "Do you love Akane?" 

"What is this? The third degree?" 

"You said you did. In the park that day. Did you mean it?" 

He sighed and thought of Akane in her bed, bruised and bandaged because of him. Maybe she'd be better off without him. Her life had been normal before he'd come along. Just say no. Get out of her life. "Yes." Shit. Where'd that come from? 

"I thought so." Okay, plan B. "I've decided to release you from our engagement, Ranma. I've found someone else that I like and I'm going to start dating him." 

"Really, Ucchan? That's great. Who's the lucky devil?" 

"Ryouga." 

*****

Nabiki opened her bedroom window and waited. Soon enough a small ninja climbed inside. 

"Yes, Miss Nabiki?" 

"Sasuke, I need you to spy a little. Some bugs perhaps. I want to know what's going on with Kunou." 

"I understand the master has a new girlfriend, Miss Nabiki." 

"I know about her. She's the least of my concerns. The usual arrangement?" 

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, Miss Nabiki." 

*****

Mousse sat down on the edge of Akane's bed. He could see the marks where her tears had fallen. He'd expected them, having watched Ryouga leave and Ranma before him. 

"It seems I have an opportunity to repay your kindness." He pulled a bouquet of wildflowers from his sleeve. 

"How?" She smiled, although it did reach her eyes. 

"Dr. Tofu would like me to work with you to rebuild your strength and keep you muscle tone. I get to make you suffer the wrath of the ointment." 

She laughed. "It's only fair, I suppose." 

"He feels it is his fault, Akane." 

"I've told him that it's not." 

"But he needs to feel guilty right now. Give him time." 

"I can't. He's got three other fiancées…Oh Mousse, I'm sorry." 

"No. Don't be. I'm better off. Besides, was it not you who said this might make her realize she can't live without me?" 

"I hope for your sake I'm right." 

*****

Ryouga stood outside of Ucchan's and watched Ukyou stare into space. Dr. Tofu had been nice enough to bring him here. He'd realized as he'd left Akane's room he had nowhere else to stay. He was almost positive no one there would welcome the return of P-Chan. He walked into the restaurant and sat opposite her. "How did it go?" 

"He almost choked when I asked him. But he told me he loves her." 

"She told me the same." 

"So I came up with plan B" 

"I'll assume plan B doesn't involve giving up gracefully and going on to find a new love?" he asked sadly. 

"Sort of." 

"Really?" He looked up expectantly. Could it be she was feeling the same way he was? 

"I told Ranchan I'd release him from our engagement because there was someone I wanted to date." 

"Oh?" He tried to hide the joy that was holding together his fragile heart. 

"So, whatcha say Sugar? Will you date with me?" 

"I…uh…" 

"And when Ranma realizes how jealous he is, he'll come for me. He was already pissed that it was you this afternoon. So see? Pretty soon you'll have Akane." 

"Akane. Right." His hope shattered. "So we'll be using each other." 

"But for a good cause!" She looked into Ryouga's eyes, pleading with him. 

He couldn't bear to see her pain. "Of course, Ukyou. I'd be glad to help." 

*****

Ranma sat in the park swinging slowly. Ukyou and Ryouga. He smiled. They fit together in a strange sort of way. One less fiancée and Ryouga away from Akane. His smile faded. Not that it mattered if he couldn't have Akane. 

The picture of her in bed hurting because of what he had done haunted him. Not nearly as much as the look on her face when she'd seen him holding Ukyou's hand, putting his arm around her. He'd more than deserve it if he went home and found out she and Ryouga had decided….no. That he couldn't think about. But didn't she deserve a man who could hold her? Touch her? 

Probably. But that didn't stop the thought of anyone else touching her from driving him into an almost murderous rage. 

"Nihao, Ranma." 

"Hey Shampoo." 

She sat next to him, uncertain of his mood. "Shampoo hear of accident. Is husband okay?" 

"Yeah." 

"Is violent girl okay?" She'd heard what had happened this morning when Mousse called to say he would not be returning to the restaurant. Shampoo felt bad for her rival. She'd never intended for Akane to be hurt. 

"Dr. Tofu says she should be okay in a few weeks. Oh hey! He thinks we got some bad ramen that my have been affected by my curse. You think the old ghoul could help try to reverse it?" 

_He doesn't get it._ "We could ask. May cost." 

"I'll pay any price for Akane's safety." 

Shampoo's heart sank at the words. "Is Amazon cure. May have Amazon price." She hugged him closely. "Husband." 

He swallowed hard and felt a drop of sweat slide down his spine. "Nu-uh. I won't marry you Shampoo." 

"We go see great grandmother. She know what price." 

"You don't think the old mummy coulda done this, do you?" 

"Grandmother never hurt violent girl like that. You know that." 

Ranma sighed, "No, I guess not." 

*****

Nabiki sat in the library leafing through a financial magazine. Her mind was elsewhere. She'd been so caught up in her unexpected romance that she'd forgotten to pay attention to her crazy household. And now Akane was hurting. Could have been killed if she'd landed differently, Kasumi had said. Well out of Ranma's hearing. 

Only two people could have done something like this. Cologne, who would normally be Nabiki's first choice, and Kodachi. She usually wouldn't suspect Kodachi since she tended to be less….subtle. But Kunou's change in behavior had her thinking. 

"Good afternoon, fair Nabiki." 

"Hey, Kunou-baby." 

"Once, perhaps, I would like to hear you speak my first name." 

"When you least expect it." Like this romance. No one had ever tried to ask her out. Everyone was either afraid or in debt. Was she reading too much into this? 

"And how is your sister?" 

She thought back to the night before. He'd sat quietly next to her, holding her hand while Dr. Tofu had explained Akane's condition. Afterwards, he'd hugged her tightly and gone, promising to see her the next day. "She's doing okay. Ranma is punishing himself. He seems to think it is all his fault." 

"I checked around. Last night, my twisted sister was at a gymnastics match in Tokyo. I spoke with Sasuke and he swears on his ninja honor that he went nowhere near ramen at my sister's behest." He laughed at her surprised look. "I do know what my sister is capable of, Nabiki Tendo. And I know she imagines Saotome as her true love and Akane as her rival. She seemed a likely culprit." 

"You amaze me." 

He bowed slightly. "I live to serve you." 

Nabiki smiled and let herself hope. 

*****

Akane was lonely. No more P-Chan to talk to. Nabiki was out with Kunou. She didn't want to encourage Ryouga. Dad and Mr. Saotome were at a shogi tournament. Kasumi had gone to the market. Mousse was in the dojo. And Ranma…he'd left with Ukyou. And he couldn't even look at her. 

And sad. If he wouldn't look at her, how was he supposed to love her, marry her? Would he be able to after she was better? No more bruises or cuts? Or would he just move on to a fiancée he could touch? 

The phone rang, startling her. Kasumi had hooked up an extension in her room. She answered it quickly, glad of someone to talk to. Maybe one of her friends. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey. It's Ranma. Um, I'm not gonna be home for dinner, okay, Kasumi?" 

He thought _she_ was Kasumi? "Oh my. Okay, Ranma." 

"Look in on Akane for me, huh? Tell her I'll be home late so I won't see her." He knew it was Akane. "I'll see her tomorrow." 

"I'm sure she'll be looking forward to it." 

He listened to the tears in her voice. _Oh, Akane, don't cry._ "Okay, I gotta go. Bye Kasumi." 

"Good-bye, Ranma." She hung up the phone, tears running silently down her face. He was at the Cat Café. First Ukyou, now Shampoo. Her voice broke with sobs barely louder than a whisper. "Good-bye, Ranma." 

*****

Ranma blinked back the tears standing in his own eyes. What was he doing? Why was he hurting her? He'd called from the phone inside the restaurant deliberately. 

"Ranma?" Shampoo laid her hand gently on his shoulder. "You okay?" 

"Sure. Just telling Kasumi I wouldn't be home for dinner. C'mon, let's go talk to the ghoul." 

Cologne listened as Ranma described the ramen and the subsequent explosion, as well as the explanation Dr. Tofu had given Akane. "Your doctor is correct. Unfortunately, there is no known remedy. But there are many works of the ancients that have not been researched." 

"So there may be?" 

"Yes. But there is a price." 

"What is it?" 

"You must work here, since Mousse will not return. And once a week you must date Shampoo." 

"Akane'll kill me." 

"And risk killing herself?" Cologne smiled. "If she strikes you it is as though she will be striking herself. Three weeks of your life son-in-law. Is it worth it?" 

Ranma thought for a moment. If he explained to the family, did he have to tell Akane? She'd be bedridden for those weeks anyway. The Cat Café was no problem. But the dates? 

Cologne watched his concerns play out over his face. She was right to use the true love spell. Oh well, feelings could be taken care of. She needed Shampoo to have Ranma. 

Shampoo watched Ranma as well. She'd never intended for Akane to be hurt, but this plan seemed foolproof. She carefully avoided seeing the sadness in his eyes. It was too much like the pain in Mousse's. 

"All right, old ghoul. Three weeks of work. Three dates. One cure." 

Cologne smiled. "We have a deal son-in-law?' 

"We gotta deal." 

*****

Kasumi stood in Akane's doorway and watched her sister. Akane wasn't good at sitting still. She couldn't sew or knit or anything that required staying still and following directions. "I brought you a present, Akane." 

Her sad hazel eyes raised to meet her sisters. "Really, Oneechan?" 

She held out a neatly wrapped gift and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I even had it wrapped so you could undo it by yourself." 

Akane pulled the string and smiled as the paper fell away. "The plays of William Shakespeare. Thank you, Kasumi." 

"I thought maybe Ranma could sit with you and get Romeo right this time." >{? Her smile faded. "Ranma won't be home for dinner, Kasumi. He's with Shampoo." 

The closest Kasumi usually got to anger was a small frown and a slight furrow in her brow. So it was unnerving when she slapped the bed. "That boy!" 

"Um, Kasumi?" 

"He has no manners." 

"He did call." 

"I'm sorry, Akane." She shook her head, once more the calm, serene Kasumi. "Perhaps Mousse will read the plays with you." 

"I'd be glad to." He stood in the doorway, holding the bottle of ointment. "But first you must suffer as I have suffered." 

Akane laughed softly. "I think you've still got a few treatments to go, don't you?" 

"I can't win." He tried to look sad, but his smile ruined the effect. "C'mon. sit up. You know, ladies first." 

"I don't think anyone has ever accused me of being a lady before." 

"Well you are. And a lovely one at that." Mousse uncapped the ointment and helped her sit up. "Arms first." 

Kasumi left the room as Mousse began gently rubbing the healing salve on Akane's arms. She really needed to talk to Ranma. 

*****

Ryouga sat on the bed in Ukyou's guest room and looked around. His own room. And a job. And a…girlfriend. Sort of. 

"Sugar, what are you doin'?" 

He smiled up at her. "I'm a little nervous." He looked down at his thigh he'd been repeatedly punching. "It's been since junior high that I've had a room of my own. I've never had a job and a girl…girlfriend." 

Ukyou sighed. "It's just pretend, Ryouga. Until Ranma and Akane get jealous." She sat down next to him and took his hand. "There's nothing between us really." She turned to look at him and found herself lost in his eyes. 

"Right. Nothing at all." 

And suddenly, Ukyou found she liked second kisses much better than first. 

*****

Ranma walked into the darkened Tendo house quietly. He'd spent the entire evening as a girl to get better tips, so all he wanted was a warm kettle and a soft, warm bed. "Gah!" Sitting at the table were his father, Mr. Tendo, Kasumi, Nabiki and Mousse. "Hello, Ranma." Kasumi's sing song voice was not happy. "Akane tells us you were with Shampoo." 

"Nah. It's not like that. The old ghoul is looking for a cure in exchange for me working there the three weeks Akane's in bed." 

"And that doesn't seem suspicious to you?" Nabiki's voice was laced with sarcasm. 

"It's all up front. Three weeks, three dates, one cu….oops." 

Soun's monster head aura was suddenly in his face. "Three dates?" 

"With my Shampoo?" Mousse reacted instinctively, shooting a weapon at Ranma who easily deflected it. 

"Damn it! Listen!" 

"Stop it." Akane's voice came from the top of the stairs, freezing everyone in place. She leaned heavily on the banister as she looked at everyone except Ranma. "He can date whomever he wishes. I think since this happened Ranma's come to realize what good is a fiancée you can't touch. Right, Ranma?" This time she did look at him, the look of betrayal cut him to the heart. "Leave him alone." She turned and slowly made her way back to her room. 

"Akane!" Ranma ran after her, catching her outside her bedroom door. Once there, he didn't know what to do or how to meet her gaze. Just the sight of her filled him with guilt. 

"Yes, Ranma?" 

"I just want a cure for you." 

"We don't need a cure, Ranma. We just need to not touch each other or fight. Which is fine with me. I'm tired of fighting." 

"I don't love her. I don't even want to be with her." 

"Is that why you were holding Ukyou earlier?" She leaned against the doorframe for support as her knees trembled. He reached out to steady her before he remembered. 

They both stared at his hand, caught in midair. "What kind of husband would I be to you like this, Akane? With a cure…." 

"What will the cure cost you? Why would they cure us? They have you right where they want you, Ranma. Safely out of my reach." 

*****

Kodachi smiled at her sleeping brother. The bokken clutched in his arms was so typical of him. "Oh brother dear, will anything do for a substitute? No Akane Tendo, no dreaded pig-tailed girl." She sat beside him, mask firmly in place to filter the air. "What would your newly beloved Nabiki Tendo say, knowing you have someone else in your arms?" 

Kunou stirred slightly in his sleep, his face covered in sweat. He moaned as Kodachi's poisons tormented his dreams. 

"You will welcome Ranma when he comes to me, brother, then you may have your pick of the Tendo girls." She took the bokken away, amused as he reached for it like a lifeline, even in his sleep. "Or whatever else you might need to pass the time." 

*****

Nabiki listened to the tapes Sasuke had brought her. He sat silently in a corner, watching her reactions. Her face was a typical mask of impassivity. "Did you see anyone else?" 

"No, Miss Nabiki, although Mistress Kodachi has many of her squad who are very loyal to her. And many hiding places." 

"Very well. Is she drugging him?" 

Sasuke laid a small leaf on her desk. "I couldn't take much. There was this and some kind of incense in a wall compartment." 

"All right. Thank you, Sasuke." She handed him an envelope. "I'd appreciate knowing if you see anyone…with him." 

"Would you like cameras?" 

An image of Kunou with someone else ran through her mind. Was that moan passion or pain? "No, Sasuke. Thank you." She watched the ninja leave with a heavy heart. "Damn it, Nabiki," she whispered. "You're supposed to know better." Tears appeared in her eyes then ran down her cheeks unchecked. "Damn it." 

*****

Mousse practiced quietly in the dojo, working on getting his skills back up to speed. He stopped when he sensed a presence in the doorway. "Hello, Ranma." 

"I didn't realize you were here." He turned to leave. 

"You needn't go. I apologize for my attack last night. It's something of a reflex." 

"Yeah. Like Akane's mallet." 

"Sort of." Mousse sat on the floor and watched Ranma warm up. "She wants you to spend some time with her." 

"I gotta find the cure." 

"Cologne is devious, Saotome. Don't get me wrong. She may have the cure. But her goal is to keep you from Akane and dating Shampoo." 

"But she may have the cure. Shampoo can't touch my heart." Ranma sat down. "How can I protect her if I can't touch her?" 

"You're the only one hurting her. She's going to start thinking that you don't care." 

"She knows…" 

"Ranma," Mousse stood. "Don't leave her alone. She needs you." 

*****

The next day dawned bright and warm. Ranma walked slowly to the Cat Café, enjoying the day. "Nihao, Ranma." 

Shampoo fell in step beside him. "Shampoo already do delivery. Is going to be busy day." 

"Good. It'll go by quickly." He stopped, suddenly suspicious. "Hey! You're not hugging me." 

"Shampoo be good while work. She too, too excited to spend all day with Ranma then date with him. Shampoo already pick out dress." 

"Hey, nowhere fancy." 

She laughed. "Okay, Ranma!" and bounced away. 

*****

Ukyou stretched and yawned. Then reached for her spatula to take care of whoever was lying next to her. As her hand connected with the handle, Ryouga turned to face her. 

"R…Ryouga?" 

"Ukyou?" He sprung away from her. 

"What happened?" 

He began laughing uncontrollably. Ukyou slapped him. "Don't be a jackass. We're both fully dressed. All I remember is kissing…" She blushed. "We must have fallen asleep." 

"Uh, yeah. Okay." He stood and helped her do the same. "Time for work?" 

"I think we should clean up first." She started out, turning back to face him. "Sugar? Thanks." 

"For?" Ryouga looked suitable confused. 

"The best night's sleep I've ever had." 

*****

Kunou staggered out of his family's mansion and into the waiting car. "To the Tendo's." 

Kasumi opened the door. "Oh my. You should come inside." 

Kunou thanked her and allowed her to lead him inside. Nabiki looked up from her paper as they entered the room. "Kunou-baby?" 

"Nabiki." He sank down next to her. 

"You look horrible." 

"Nabiki!" 

"Sorry Kasumi, but it's true. What happened?" She tried to ignore the images of what could have happened dancing through her mind. 

"I'm not sure." He closed his eyes, vision of his hallucinogen-induced nightmares flashing there. "I have these dreams." 

"Kunou," Nabiki took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "I have to show you something." She pulled the leaf from her pocket and explained what she had discovered it was for. "It's turning your desires against you. Your dreams, they're about my sister, aren't they?" 

"I just get flashes." He refused to meet her eyes. 

"Kunou, it's not your fault. It's Kodachi's." She opened a folder she had lying on the table in front of them. On top of the small pile was a picture of her in her skimpiest bikini. 

"You tempt me." 

She wished she could believe him. She turned the next page, a picture of Akane in a short, blue nightie. A moan much like the one on the tape escaped his lips and he held his head between his hands. Nabiki turned the page again to a picture of Ranma's female half posed in tight black lingerie. 

"Oh god," he moaned, curling into a fetal position. 

"You had to put Akane and the pig-tailed girl out of your mind, Tatchi." She sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall. "If you think about them with desire at all, you undergo this extreme pain. At first you could just not think of them, but it's getting worse." 

"My sister…" He held his head still trying to think of anything other than his loves. 

"That's why I was safe. Because you have no desire for me. You despise me, so I couldn't hurt you. Go home. Air out your room. Send your sister away for a while. Get better." She closed the folder, easing his pain. "Sasuke told me you had to burn all your other photos. Those are free. Anything else will cost you." She squeezed his hand once again. "Don't look past the first page for a while." 

"Nabiki…" 

"Please, call me Nabiki Tendo." 

*****

Akane glanced sadly at her clock. It was almost five in the afternoon. Kasumi and Mousse had both come to see her, but for the most part, she was alone. And lonely. Again. 

She heard the front door shut and then the sound of Ranma's footsteps going toward the kitchen. Kasumi's voice drifted up to her. "Oh, Ranma! You're just in time for dinner. Would you take this tray up to Akane?" 

"I can't Kasumi. I'm beat. I've been waiting tables all day." His female voice sounded panicky. "Maybe Mousse will do it?" 

"All right, Ranma." 

He turned around so he would miss the disapproving glance he knew would come with the tone. "Work was great though. I made a lot of tips and Shampoo didn't touch me once." 

"Perhaps because you were a girl?" Kasumi asked as she loaded two dinner trays. 

"Nah, she don't care anymore. She'll glomp onto me no matter what." She picked up the ever-present kettle and poured the warm water. "Man, I hate being a girl for that long." 

"By the way, Ukyou called. She wondered if you would like to go to a movie with her and Ryouga." 

"Hey! I can invite Shampoo and that could be one of our dates!" He rubbed his hands together delightedly. Mousse walked into the kitchen and frowned at him. 

"I doubt a double date is what Cologne and Shampoo have in mind. Do you need help Kasumi?" He looked at the floor, pretending the thought of Ranma and Shampoo didn't bother him. 

"Perhaps you can take these trays upstairs to Akane and Nabiki?" 

"Of cour…" 

Ranma grabbed one of the trays. "I'll help. I've got Nabiki's. Mousse, you take Akane's." 

Akane closed her eyes, wishing she could somehow shut out the sound as well. Ukyou and Ryouga? Ranma and Shampoo? She pressed her lips together to try to hold in the sob. She curled tightly into a ball and hid under the covers. When Mousse knocked, she refused to answer, quietly crying herself to sleep. 

*****

Ranma knocked on Nabiki's door then let himself into her room. She was sitting at her desk, her back to him. "I brought up your dinner. Are you feeling okay?" 

"You know, Saotome, there are very few times in y life when I regret a decision I've made. But nights like tonight when you demonstrate so eloquently that you are a completely insensitive ass, I regret that I helped push you on my sister." She turned to face him, her eyes lit up with anger. "She's physically hurt, which is not your fault, but on top of that, you delight in tormenting her. Do you think she can't hear you? Do you think she's immune to the things you say?" 

Ranma backed away. "I'm sorry. She…" 

"Haven't you hurt her enough?" Nabiki turned back around to her desk, staring sightlessly at the small box containing the few memories of her love affair. 

"I don't mean to hurt her." Ranma walked up behind Nabiki and laid an envelope on her desk. "My tips. For dojo repairs." 

"Did you keep enough out for your date with Shampoo?" 

Feeling threatened, he became defensive. "Yeah. Enough for a nice date. Dinner and a movie." 

And maybe a hotel room after?" Nabiki's voice was sharp and angry. 

"Well, I can't just do it here like…" Ranma stopped, frozen in fear. "Like who?" Suddenly Nabiki looked very much like the cat that caught a particularly tasty looking mouse. 

"Nobody." Ranma met her gaze, refusing to back down. "Nobody." 

Nabiki, sensing his honor was at stake, knew she wouldn't win. This time. "Fine, Ranma. Run along. Your little pussy is waiting." 

*****

Shampoo waited impatiently by the doors of the restaurant. Cologne stood beside her, balanced on her stick. "Remember Shampoo, don't let him talk you into agreeing that a double date counts as one of your three agreed upon ones." 

"Yes, great-grandmother." 

"It is crucial." 

"Shampoo understand. Spell need Shampoo and Ranma be alone." She flung open the door as Ranma approached. "Nihao, Ranma. No try to trick Shampoo tonight. No is date." 

"Sure." He shrugged and held the door open for her. "Find the cure, ghoul." 

"Have fun son-in-law." 

They walked slowly to Ucchans, Shampoo trying carefully to behave like a responsible woman. Cologne had told her to attract Ranma; she would have to be subtle. "Why husband so sad?" 

"I'm just worried about Akane." 

"Maybe movie take your mind off for while?" She smiled as he absently jumped on top of the fence. 

He looked down to reply and realized he could almost see down her shirt. "Uh, mind off, yeah." 

She smiled. This shouldn't be hard at all. 

*****

Ukyou glared angrily across the table at both Shampoo and Ranma. "So, Ranchan, how's Akane?" 

He started guiltily then turned back to his food. "Okay." 

"Maybe I'll go see her tomorrow. You'll come with me, won't you, Ryouga-honey?" 

Ryouga was also busy glaring at Ranma. "Sure." 

"Careful P-Chan. Wouldn't want to get your girlfriends confused. What's wrong? Can't find one of your own, so you have to take mine?" 

Ukyou slapped him. "Don't you dare say things like that, Ranma Saotome." She threw her napkin on the table and stood up. "On second thought, I don't think we'll be going out with you at all tonight." 

"Ucchan…" 

"I don't want to hear it." She took Ryouga's hand. "What's happened to you? Akane's laid up in bed, so you're out with her?" 

"That's not it!" 

"One's not enough, Ranma?" Ryouga smirked. 

"I could ask you the same. Stay the hell away from Akane." 

"Why? You're already doing that." 

Shampoo followed the conversations sensing, as Ukyou had, that there were definitely some strange undercurrents. "Ranma?" Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. 

He turned to her, surprised. He'd almost forgotten she was there. "Yeah?" 

"Let's go. It's almost time for movie." She took his hand and led him from the restaurant. 

Ukyou almost screamed. "Damn her. And damn him." She turned to Ryouga. "And damn you too." 

"Me? Why me?" 

"Just because." She sighed and sat down. "Damn." 

*****

The theater was dark and full, but not too noisy, which was just the way Ranma liked it. And for the first time, Shampoo was acting a way Ranma liked too. She wasn't hanging onto him all the time, just an occasional touch or lean. He looked down and noticed they were holding hands. He hadn't even realized. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She really was pretty…He leaned forward slightly, then caught himself. What was he thinking? He dropped her hand and sat back in the seat. He loved Akane. 

Shampoo sighed. Great-grandmother's scent for attraction hadn't worked. Almost. Only a couple more days until their next date. She'd have to try harder next time. 

*****

Akane sat up in bend and listened to Nabiki describe the restaurant she and Kunou had gone to. "Are you upset, Oneechan?" 

"About?" 

"You don't fool me, you know. You liked the attention. And I think you liked him." 

"I only go after a sure thing, Sis. You know that." 

"Then why did you date him in the first place, Nabiki? Your logic doesn't hold up." She reached out and took her sister's hand. "People are afraid of you. They're afraid you know their secrets. But that doesn't mean they don't like you, want to date you." 

"You forget, Akane, I'm not the one who had to beat off every guy at Furinkan High." 

"Yes, but no one ever respected what I wanted, which was to be left alone. Everyone respects you." Akane smiled. "No one dares risk the wrath of Nabiki." 

She smiled back. "Thanks." 

"I know you like him, Nabiki." 

"Just like you like Ranma?" 

The light suddenly left Akane's eyes. "I do, Nabiki. But he feels so much guilt. And it hurts so much when he won't come and see me." 

"I know. The best advice I can give you is to not let it show. Do what you can and enjoy the company you do get." 

"I do. But to know he's out here with her, for whatever reason, hurts so much. And I can't even mallet him without hurting myself." 

"Shampoo is just a means to an end, Akane." 

"For him. But she wants him and I'm not sure how far she or Cologne will go to get him." 

"Don't worry little sister. I promise, your cure is not going to be left in the hands of that old monkey." 

"Thanks, Nabiki." 

"Hey, what good are all these connections if I can't help my little sister?" 

*****

Ranma walked Shampoo back to the café, leaving her with only a hug, which she'd instigated. He headed home, wondering about her behavior. Other than the hug, she'd been acting way too cute and nice for his own good. 

His thoughts turned to Akane. He missed her. Tomorrow he'd have to walk to school alone. Three long weeks of walking to school alone. He passed the park, head down, mind occupied with vision of Akane. He stopped abruptly when he collided with someone. "Hey, sorry man." 

"So it is you, Saotome." Kunou stepped aside. "I have no quarrel with you today." 

"That's great." He looked more closely at the upperclassman. "You look bad." 

"My sister has been drugging me. Nabiki…Tendo has directed me as to how to relieve myself of these poisons." 

"So you're better now?" Visions of chases involving Kunou's pig-tailed goddess danced in Ranma's head. "Well, stay away from Akane. She's too sick to deal with you." 

Kunou, upon hearing Akane's name, turned and ran. 

Ranma shrugged and continued home. 

*****

Ryouga stood in the hallway outside of Akane's room. Ukyou had left him out there, deciding she and Akane needed to have some girl talk. 

"Sooo, Ryouga." Nabiki smiled slyly at him. "Haven't seen P-Chan around lately." 

"Oh?" Sweat slid down his brow. 

"C'mon, Ryouga. Tell me the truth. Are you hiding from Akane? Or do you just like Ukyou better?" 

"I'm moving on with my life." 

"Akane needs friends right now. Maybe a special friend? A certain pet, maybe?" 

"I can't." 

"Ukyou wouldn't mind." 

"I can't." 

"Ranma can't do anything. He's honor bound." 

"Please Nabiki, I can't. Believe that?" 

"Do it or I'll tell her." 

"She already knows." He stared at her, trapped. "She knows. And that's all I'll say." 

Nabiki stared back at him, her brain working at top speed. "How long has she known?" 

"I won't say anymore." 

"No wonder Ranma won't look at her. How long have you been sleeping with my sister?" 

Ryouga fainted. 

*****

"Ukyou, I told Ranma he could date whomever he wanted." Akane answered for the tenth time. All she wanted was for Ukyou to stop reminding her of Ranma's date. 

"But her? Why her?" She paced the room. "I'm cuter." 

"You're also with Ryouga." 

"Only because Ranchan is in love with you." 

Akane frowned. "That's not the only reason is it? He deserves much more than that." 

"You two would be great together, Akane. He told me about what happened between you two." 

"He…he did?" 

"Yeah. I think it's great." 

"You…you do?" 

"Sure. It's a great way to start a relationship." 

"Is that how yours started with Ranma?" Akane's eyes brightened with a sheen of tears. Ryouga betrayed her. Ranma lied to her. 

"Oh no. We never kissed before that day in the park." 

"Kissed?" Akane asked, somewhat stunned. 

"Yeah. What did you think I meant?" Her eyes narrowed, her suspicions aroused. 

"Nothing. Nothing at all." 

Outside the door, there was a soft thump. 

*****

Ranma sat on the roof waiting for Ukyou and Ryouga to leave. One confrontation a night was his limit right now. He hoped they'd leave soon, it was January and starting to get cold at night. 

Nabiki sat at her desk running the evening over in her mind. She really hadn't believed her own thought until Ryouga had passed out. As if things in her life weren't bad enough, she had some of the biggest and juiciest news around and she couldn't do a damn thing with it. 

Ranma crept down the roof to stand on Akane's windowsill. She was sleeping, her face turned toward the wall. He opened the window quietly and crept inside. 

Nabiki heard her equipment start rolling, so she put on her headphones. For the longest time there was no sound other than Akane's breathing. 

Ranma sank to his knees beside her bed and wept silently. 

Nabiki heard the soft snuffle of tears falling, "Poor Ranma," she thought. 

"Akane, I'm sorry I can't face this pain I've caused you by day, to your face. I'm sorry all I can see is my own guilt. I love you." 

Nabiki closed her eyes. Apparently when it came to her little sister's sex life, she kept guessing wrong. 

"Sleep well, Akane-chan. I'll find us the cure. I swear." 

Nabiki took off the headphones and turned off the equipment. She'd definitely read it all wrong. Poor Ryouga, he had a bump on his head he didn't deserve. She crawled under the covers and hoped Akane had been awake to hear Ranma's words. 

*****

Ukyou wiped the grill clean and hung up her rag to dry. Ryouga sat in a corner having already cleaned the tables and swept the floor. "So sugar, you never explained why you fainted earlier." 

"Nabiki surprised me." 

"Oh? The only surprise I've ever seen that made you faint was nudity." She frowned. "She wasn't nude." 

He looked at the floor to avoid her gaze. He'd never actually answered Nabiki, so he was safe there. But it was obvious that Ranma had told her. He simply had no shame. "She startled me, I hit my head and knocked myself out." Embarrassing, but close enough to the truth. And Akane was safe. 

"Oh? I thought she might have said something about you and Akane." She paused to watch his reaction. He turned crimson and shuffled his feet nervously. "Your kiss, I mean." 

He seemed to deflate with relief. "Oh, our kiss. No she didn't mention that." 

"I mentioned to Akane you'd told me what happened between you two and she got very nervous." She looked at him to see him act like he was guilty of something. "Damn it, Ryouga, what's going on?" 

"Nothing. We just both feel a little awkward about it since she and Ranma have admitted their feelings." He looked up, hoping he'd convinced her. 

"Why won't you tell me?" 

"I have." 

"It's because you think I'm using you, isn't it?" 

"I'm telling you, Ukyou, I'm letting myself be used. I can't hold that against you, can I?" he stood and walked to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. "Goodnight." 

Ukyou felt like she'd been struck. He felt like she was using him. Fine. It didn't bother her a bit. She sniffed back what were certainly not tears. Fine. As for the rest, she'd just have to pay for her information. 

*****

"You're slower than ever today!" Akane woke to Mr. Saotome's daily taunting of his son. Forgetting about her injuries, she tried to get up for school. 

Her cry of pain was masked by the splash of one of the Saotomes hitting the water. 

"Hey! What'cha do that for?" Ranma, obviously. She lay back down. School would wait. 

"Foolish b…growlf." 

"Stupid old man!" 

"Ranma! Mr. Saotome! Breakfast!" Kasumi's voice grew louder as Mousse opened Akane's bedroom door. 

"May I eat with you this morning, Miss Tendo?" 

She smiled. "I'd be honored." 

He placed the tray in front of her with a flourish. "The chef has prepared your favorites, miso soup and rice." 

"Such a banquet." Her laughter died in her throat as Ranma walked past her open bedroom door without even glancing her way. 

"Akane? Akane?" Mousse waved a hand in front of her eyes, catching her attention again. 

"Sorry, Mousse." 

"I thought we could read Macbeth today. Play cards? Duel the dreaded ointment?" 

Her hazel eyes didn't quite catch her smile. "Thanks. I'd like that." She took one of his hands in hers and held it tightly. "Thanks for doing this for me." 

"It keeps my mind off my problems. Besides, I like being with you." 

"I like you too." 

*****

Ranma stood next to Akane's door, cursing himself for not having the courage to face her. _I'm a martial artist. Not a coward._ But the picture of her when he found her wouldn't leave him. 

But eavesdropping wasn't the smartest thing to do. He couldn't bring himself to think about the last time. 

Ryouga. Maybe after school and work, he and P-chan would have a little talk. 

Nabiki leaned against her door frame and watched Ranma. His emotions played so easily over his face. "Ranma?" 

He jumped. "What?" 

"You wouldn't be listening to my little sister's conversation, would you?" 

"Nah. I leave that to you." 

"How much money do you think you owe me right now?" 

"Too much," he mumbled. He stared at the ground, waiting nervously for whatever scheme she was about to reveal. 

"Then I'll tell you this for free." 

"You don't do anything for free." 

"There's a first time for everything. She won't wait forever. I know it's only been a couple of days, but Akane has always been popular. Soon the well-wishers will visit, then become suitors, then dates then fiancés." 

"She's engaged to me." 

"From all appearances, you're determined to change that. I have pictures of you with Ukyou and Shampoo, both rather compromising. Besides, my unobservant brother-in-law, you're engaged to take over the dojo and help carry on the school. That means babies. And if you can't even look at Akane, how exactly do you plan on fathering her children?" 

Ranma turned the color of his red silk shirt. "I…" 

"In desperation, Father will release you of your engagement to Akane and will allow her to marry someone else. Ryouga maybe, even Mousse if their friendship continues to grow. Or maybe one of the school friends who were lusting after Akane before you showed up. And you, honor bound to the Tendo clan," she leaned toward to him, close enough to kiss, "would get to marry me." 

He stared at her, eyes wide in fear. He was frozen to the spot. Images of Akane with Ryouga and Mousse and Kunou danced through his head. The thought of them dating her upset him, but just the suggestion of her pregnant with Ryouga's child set his blood boiling. 

Nabiki watched his eyes for a moment, then looked at her watch. Time to finish this or she'd be late for school. Leaning even closer, her breast pressed against his chest, she drove the knife further. "Maybe you and me, Akane and Ryouga, we could all live together. You could help raise their kids." 

The feel of her against him, coupled with the horrible vision she'd put in her mind, caused him to jump back, trip over his own feet and land sprawled in front of Akane's door. 

He looked up to meet her questioning gaze. "Igottagotoschool. Bye." 

And he was gone. 

*****

Ukyou cornered Nabiki outside the school at lunch. "I need some information." 

"On Ranma?" Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "I'd heard you'd moved on." 

"No. On Ryouga." 

"Ukyou, Ukyou. It's best to do the background check before you start dating." 

"And your sister." 

Nabiki laughed. "You're willing to spend your hard earned money on that? You don't know Ryouga very well." She stopped laughing at Ukyou's expression. "All right. Standard fees." 

She handed her the yen. "Well?" 

"He's been sleeping in her bed as P-chan for a long time now. He's got a serious crush on her and she is completely oblivious. He lived in constant fear of hot water until recently when she found out." Nabiki tapped her small notebook before she closed it. "Without extensive and expensive research, that's it." 

"It doesn't seem odd to you that the woman who mallets Ranma for breathing in close proximity to another woman is okay with having slept in the same bed as Ryouga all this time?" 

"I said without research Ukyou. Give me a while, hmmm? Just remember, the better it gets, the more it costs." 

*****

Shampoo watched Ranma working, neglecting her own duties. "Grand daughter, if I wanted someone to stand there mooning, I'd bring back the duck. Get to work." 

"Yes, great grandmother." She started dishing up orders, but her mind drifted to a new train of thought. Mousse was now living with the Tendos and, if rumors were true, spending all day with Akane. 

_I don't care,_ she reminded herself. _Mousse is weak and bothersome and…._

"Hello, Shampoo." 

"What you want, Mousse?" 

"Kasumi asked me to deliver a message to Ranma." He went over to the redhead. "Kasumi was wondering if you'd be home for dinner." 

"Nah. Too busy here." She looked over her shoulder at Shampoo who was pretending not to watch. "You coulda just called." 

"I am performing some other errands." 

"I think you bein' here is getting to her." 

"As your absence is getting to Akane?" 

"Maybe we can make this even more interesting." She walked up to the counter with Mousse in tow. "So you're spending all day with Akane, huh?" 

"You know that." 

"She still have to rub that oil on you twice a day?" Underneath the red bangs, her blue eyes glinted with mischief and something like jealousy. 

But Shampoo looked angry enough to chew nails. Mousse smiled. "Yes. And, of course, I have to apply it to her. You have to be very gentle, almost caressing." He was so busy delighting in Shampoo's reactions, he missed Ranma's. 

"Get out," both said at the same time. Ranma looked at Shampoo. "Date number one is tonight." 

*****

Akane hung up the phone in the middle of one of her classmate's excited sentences. News traveled fast in Nerima, especially when the gossip contained Ranma Saotome. 

"Nabiki?" 

Her sister came in a few minutes later. "Yeah sis?" 

"Taking bets?" 

She nodded silently. 

"Am I winning?" 

She shrugged. "Too soon to tell. Mousse is going to have a few challengers though. Everyone thinks you two are dating." She turned to leave, anxious to get back to her computer and away from Akane's sad eyes. 

"Hey, Oneechan?" 

"Yes?" 

"Are you betting on me?" 

"Akane, you are my ace in the hole." 

"Thanks." 

Nabiki stood in the doorway, her expression thoughtful. "Can I ask you something? About P-chan?" 

Akane blushed. "I'd rather not talk about it." 

"I told Ryouga that you could use P-chan right now and he told me that you know." 

She nodded. "I was upset. About the whole Ranma and Ukyou thing. I was crying, sure that I had lost him. Ryouga was comforting me, out in the park. We…we kissed. And in the middle of it, the lawn sprinklers came on." 

"Instant P-chan?" 

"It was rather alarming. Even being used to the curses doesn't prepare you for the guy you're kissing…really kissing, turning into a pig." 

Nabiki tilted her head to study Akane. She was lying about something, but most of the story was truthful. Probably a little fondling had gone on and she was too embarrassed to admit it. "So how is it he still lives?" 

"I felt so stupid. First Ranma betrayed me, then Ryouga. I felt like a first class ass. I punted him as far away from me as I could. I was so upset. To see Ranma insult me then kiss her, then to see my pet…my friend… I came home and cried my eyes out. When Ranma came home I confronted him and he told me the truth about both things. I was so angry, he had to stay on the other side of the door so I wouldn't kill him." 

She felt sad for her sister. No wonder she'd been so upset. "And now?" 

"He feels bad enough. Nothing I could do would make it worse. He had a crush on me," she laughed. "I missed that too. After I calmed down, I realized it was kind of flattering that he wanted to be with me that much." Tears welled up in her eyes. 

"Ranma will come around, Akane. I promise. I don't make losing bets." 

*****

Kunou opened the folder Nabiki had given him. He hadn't returned to school today, so he hadn't had to face her. The picture of her lay on top still and he stared at it silently. Underneath that cool exterior, she was sweet and caring. She had gone out with him because she wanted to. And had been hurt by his sister's evil plans. 

"Sasuke!" 

"Yes, Master Kunou?" 

"Dispatch a missive, post haste, to Miss Nabiki Tendo. Inform her that in repayment of my debt to her, I offer all the services of the Kunou estate to help her sister." 

And image of Akane flashed through his mind and a sharp nausea followed. The pain had indeed lessened. 

"Anything else, Master Kunou?" 

"Tell her that the depth of my sorrow at any pain she suffered because of my sister meddling is only matched by the depth of my gratitude to her for discovering the plot." 

"Master Kunou?" 

"Yes Sasuke?" 

"Miss Nabiki, she's quite beautiful." 

He looked again at the picture. "Yes Sasuke. Quite. But my emotions are clouded. And so are now forever tainted." 

"Do you care for her at all, Master Kunou?" 

"That, Sasuke, I cannot say." 

*****

Ranma poured the warm water over his head and sighed. It was cool outside the café, waiting for Shampoo to change. He was in trouble. Another date with Shampoo. He'd have to be on his guard. It was Mousse's fault. The image of him rubbing Akane's body was ingrained into his mind next to the family portrait of Ryouga, Akane and baby. 

"Husband ready?" 

"Yeah. Where ya wanna go?' 

"Husband decide." 

"Fine." He started walking, leaving her to play catch up. It was a good thing Mousse had left. This wasn't the best start to the evening. 

He stopped in front of a movie theater and bought two tickets. She sat next to him, unsure of how to proceed. 

Ranma was petrified that Shampoo was going to try to kiss him again. Maybe a dark theater wasn't such a good idea. 

"Out again?" Ryouga smiled his feral smile from the seat next to his rival. 

"Hey, pig-boy, I was hopin' I'd run into you." 

"Ranchan!" Ukyou's voice changed as she caught sight of the Amazon. "Date on a school night, Ranma?" 

"You are. Why not us?" 

"Haven't you hurt Akane enough? I may change into a pig, but at least I don't act like one." 

"Oh yeah?" Ranma felt his anger growing, his guilt and frustration adding fuel to the fire. "I think that's debatable." 

"Husband? Shampoo want date and kiss, not fight." 

"Why don't you kiss her, Ranma? Won't she do just as well, now that you can't touch Akane?" 

That was the final straw. Ranma's punch threw Ryouga out into the lobby. "C'mon Shampoo. Movie's over." 

He followed the lost boy to the snack bar. "That's it, Saotome! Die!" Umbrella out, Ryouga attacked. 

Shampoo and Ukyou both sighed. "Oh well, so much for an evening out." Ukyou started out of the theater where the fight was headed. 

*****

Mousse stood in Akane's doorway, eyes downcast. "I'm sorry, Akane Tendo." 

"Akane. We've been through that already." 

"I was trying to upset her, not him." 

"It's all right. I don't mind that he gets jealous." She giggled. "I actually kind of like it." 

"But the date…" 

"It was going to happen anyway. One down, two to go." 

He sat down at her desk, "I don't…" 

"Mousse, I know you love her still, in spite of what she did. This is just as hard on you as it is on me." 

"You're being quite calm about this." 

"Normally, I act without thinking. Being in here all day, I have nothing to do but think. So I've been doing a lot of it. And you know what I think?" 

"I haven't a clue." 

"Jealousy works two ways, doesn't it?" She looked down at her lap. "He won't even come near me now, so I'll make him notice what he's missing." 

"What if it backfires?" 

"I guess you and I will have to get married." 

"What?" 

"I'm joking. It has to work. Nabiki's already laid the odds." 

*****

Ryouga glared at Ranma. "You're a coward Ranma! You can't even face up to what you did to Akane!" 

"You just stay out of Akane's life, P-chan." 

"Make me." 

Ranma launched himself at Ryouga, chestnut fists flying. "Kachuu Tenshin Amagurikin!" 

Ryouga dodged most of the blows, only taking a few hits which were easily absorbed thanks to his training with Cologne. "The truth hurts, doesn't it!" He grabbed Ranma's shirt and pulled him close. "You know she belongs to me." 

Anger flared in Ranma's eyes. "You're going to die, pig-boy." He shoved Ryouga away and took up his stance. 

"You can try." He smirked until he felt the first drop of rain. "Oh sh….bwee!" 

Ranma-chan smiled. "Now it's even easier." 

Ukyou's spatula almost took him by surprise, but he dodged at the last moment. "What was that for?" 

"Leave my boyfriend alone." She picked up the small black piglet and held him close to her. "You just feel bad because he reminds you that you're doing the wrong thing. Or is it because you're jealous that he's kissed Akane and you haven't? Well go on with your date Ranma," tears welled up in her eyes, belying the venom in her voice and the smile on her lips. "If you can stand her now." 

Ranma turned back to the theater to see Shampoo hiding under the awning, glaring at the rain. "I don't suppose I could borrow the umbrella?" 

"No. I don't suppose you could." 

"I thought we were still friends, Ucchan." 

"It's not mine to give." She picked up Ryouga's things and turned away. 

"Thanks." Ranma-chan walked away, her heart hurting. 

"Jackass," she whispered, unsure if she meant Ranma or herself. "Ranchan?" 

The redhead stopped but didn't turn around. "Yeah?" 

"Maybe we could all walk home together. You and Shampoo could use the umbrella then." She ignored P-chan squealing against her chest. 

"Thanks, Ucchan." She took the umbrella and walked over to Shampoo. "C'mon. I'll take you home." 

She nodded and walked next to her. Spatula girl and pig-boy kept ruining her dates. She only had two more chances to make him kiss her so that her end of the spell would take effect. He certainly wouldn't tonight with the other two along. Oh well, at least she hadn't changed. She snuggled closer to him. 

"AAAH!" Ranma-chan jumped away in surprise, not to mention the 'Akane's got a mallet' and 'hey, I'm a girl' reflexes, pulling the umbrella away in the process. 

"Mreow?" Shampoo looked up at Ranma-chan. Definitely no kiss tonight. 

"C…c…c…CAT!!!" Ranma-chan dropped the umbrella and ran for the dojo. 

Ukyou picked up the umbrella and laughed. "Too bad, Shampoo." The small purple cat hissed, causing her to laugh even more. "See ya later." 

*****

Nabiki stood at the front gate of the school, watching everyone arrive. She was not happy and she was looking for someone to take it out on. 

She'd received Kunou's letter of apology this morning promising her nothing new and written by Sasuke. _Nothing like adding insult to injury,_ she thought. Not even the satisfaction of Ranma coming home last night, female, wet and petrified of his date, making her lots of money, had dulled her taste for revenge. 

She normally didn't like revenge. It took the edge off the sharpness and finesse needed for her normal activities. But today, it burned hot enough to do exactly what she needed. 

She had associates to gather the debts. This was personal. 

Kunou stepped out of the trees onto the main walkway. As soon as she saw him, Nabiki began casually strolling toward him. He saw her approach and smiled. "Good morrow, fair Nabiki Tendo. You shine like a thousand stars in a cloudless sky. And how fares your more exquisite sister, the beauteous Akane?" 

The watching crowd was enlarging, Nabiki's official story behind their dates - that he had paid her to pretend so they could uncover Kodachi's plot - had been accepted. But the glowing blue aura around her, of which Kunou was blissfully unaware, indicated something much more interesting. 

"Akane's fine. She asked me to give you this." Suddenly a large mallet was embedded in his skull. "And this, my dear Kunou, is from me." She dropped a pile of pictures and a small satchel in front of him. "Enjoy." 

She walked away, aura dissipating slowly. 

Kunou got to his knees and pawed through the photos. Lovely shots from the photo sessions she'd given him bits of in the folder. There was hardly any pain. He began laughing joyously. "At last I am free to bestow my glorious love on my pig-tailed goddess and the luscious Akane Tendo. They will love me well again." He grabbed the satchel and ripped it open to find what other wonders she'd left him. 

Nabiki watched from the classroom window as the satchel opened and the smell of the potpourri she'd prepared hit him. She'd increased Kodachi's dosage tenfold. He doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach then passing out. 

"Sensei," she motioned the teacher over to her. "I think Kunou needs some medical attention." 

The teacher rushed from the room and all the students hurried for the windows. Nabiki smiled as his body twitched helplessly as the dreams began. 

And in that short moment, Akane lost her title as the most dangerous Tendo at Furinkan High. 

*****

Ranma sat at his desk while the rest of the class clamored to the windows. He'd watched Nabiki's attack carefully, but still had no idea where the damn mallets came from. The rest, he already knew. Nabiki was a dangerous enemy because she wasn't a physical fighter. Her weapons were words, psychological warfare, sharper than any sword. 

Nabiki he was used to. Even Akane's mallets were no surprise. 

But last night when he'd arrived home, he'd been blindsided. He'd snuck past Akane's room to get to the bath, but he hadn't needed to. She was sitting up in bed, Mousse sitting beside her, his arm around her, as they read "Romeo and Juliet". They hadn't even noticed when he walked by. 

He lay in the tub listening to their voices, remembering the night he'd performed it opposite Akane. Remembering how scared he'd been of how much he'd wanted to kiss her. 

The words washed over him as he lost himself in the memories, until he realized the sounds had stopped. He sat up. Why had they stopped. They couldn't be….kissing? He leapt out of the tub and hastily wrapped a towel around himself as he ran. 

He stopped halfway into her room, when he realized she was alone. 

"Oh. Hello, Ranma. I didn't realize you were home." 

He looked all around. He met her eyes then quickly dropped his gaze to the floor. "You stopped. I thought maybe something was wrong." 

"No. We were just thirsty." 

"Oh." He started backing out of the room. 

"Nice outfit. Did you wear that out on your date?" 

"Uh, no. No. I was in the bath. It's raining. Well, since you're okay…" 

"What did you think was wrong Ranma?" She forced herself not to smile at his discomfort. 

"I…uh…um…uh…thoughtmaybeyouwerekissin'," he mumbled. 

"Oh no. We passed that scene a while ago. Probably before you came home." 

"I see. I gotta go." He'd left the room as quickly as he could and rushed back to the bath. 

Ranma shook his head. He hadn't left the bath until they'd said goodnight. Now, he wasn't sure what to do. 

He didn't want Akane to think he didn't trust her, so he couldn't ask her if something was going on. And he couldn't ask Mousse. 

Which left Nabiki, source of all information. Not that he really needed to ask. He trusted Akane. 

*****

Nabiki looked up from her lunch and met Ranma's gaze. "You're the only one brave enough to come near me." 

"If you were going to do anything to me, you wouldn't have to do it here." 

"True." She poked at her lunch for a moment, letting him start to feel nervous. He shifted from foot to foot, unsure of what to ask. "What is it you want, Ranma?" 

"I wanna know about Akane." 

"What can I tell you that she couldn't? Oh wait, that's right. You're too much of a coward to face her." 

"I ain't a coward! I just…I want to know if she likes Mousse. If they like each other." 

"They seem to get along fine." 

"Nabiki." 

She held out her hand, palm up. "You're asking me to sell out my sister, Saotome." 

"How much?" 

She named a figure she knew was in his price range. He handed her the money and waited expectantly. "Right now, no. They're friends. They do like each other now that they've gotten to know one another, but there's nothing romantic." 

"Great. I knew…" 

"Yet." She interrupted. 

"What'dya mean yet?" 

"Face it, Ranma, with you ignoring her, going out with Shampoo? What do you expect? Why should she pine for someone who calls her names, insults her and hurts her feelings when she has someone else right there to talk to her, share her interests, and treat her like she's somebody special - not just another fiancée?" Nabiki's smile was well-rehearsed. "Your days are numbered if you're not careful." 

"Oh yeah? What about her feelings for me?" 

"Are you saying she's admitted some?" 

Ranma, sensing her attack, backed away. "Thanks, Nabiki." 

She waved casually then turned back to her lunch. Her triumph this morning was creating some interesting side effects. 

Ukyou walked up and stood in front of her, hands on her hips. "Well?" 

"I'm fine. Thanks. How are you?" 

"I paid good money, Nabiki. I want some results." 

"Akane and Ryouga kissed. There was a little groping and a lot of embarrassment. He turned into P-chan in the middle of it. I suggest you let it alone, Ukyou. Ryouga's the type to take suspicion as rejection." She closed her bento box and stood. "And that advice is free." 

Ukyou was frustrated. "So, is what happened between you and Kunou for sale?" 

Nabiki turned, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't think your little ruse with Ryouga will work Ukyou. His heart belongs to Akane." 

"I don't care who Ryouga loves." 

"Oh? Then why spend your hard earned money on this?" Nabiki started off toward the school. "Besides, who said I meant Ryouga?" 

*****

Kunou lay on his bed with his eyes closed tightly. Sasuke was struggling to take down the recently replaced posters of Akane and the pig-tailed girl. 

"Hurry, Sasuke." 

"Yes, Master Kunou." He jumped to remove the last tack and heard the picture rip. "I'm so sorry, Master Kunou!" 

He sat up straight in the bed, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Sasuke! How dare you defile my lovelies? Tell me now which angel you have ripped from heaven." 

"Akane Tendo, Master Kunou." 

"Ah, Akane." He attempted to wax poetic, but instead collapsed back against the bed in searing pain. "Perhaps my apology to Nabiki Tendo was lacking in some way?" 

"Hey, Kunou-baby. I see you're still smart as a whip." Nabiki entered the room and sat down on the edge of his bed. "How are you feeling?" 

"Why have you done this? I have not harmed you. I sent Sasuke with my humblest apologies and highest regard." 

"That's right, Kunou, you did. And you put all the resources of House Kunou at my disposal to help my sister." She handed a packet of instructions she'd gotten from Dr. Tofu to Sasuke. "Follow these. Cure my sister." 

"Yes, Miss Nabiki." The ninja fled the room. 

"Now, Kunou, did you really think that I would appreciate you sending your lackey to apologize?" Her voice was calm, just the slightest edge in it. "I put my reputation on the line when I went out with you. I realize you didn't do anything deliberately, but I thought you were genuine. Do you really think your apology and regard mean anything to me?" 

"I don't understand. I offered sincere…" 

"Shut up!" The control wavered slightly and her hands began to shake. "You are, by far, the stupidest man alive. My sister does not love you. She never will. Ranma is the pig-tailed girl. He's cursed. They will never love you! Why do you persist on making a fool of yourself over them." 

"Because I love them." 

"At the expense of everything else?" This time her voice cracked. "At the expense of someone else who might love you?" 

"I think you should go, Nabiki Tendo." 

Silent tears slid down her cheeks. He continued to keep his eyes closed, even when a wet drop landed on his wrist. "Good-bye then." 

"Good-bye." He waited until the door shut behind her then lifted her tear to his lips. At the taste, his pain became unbearable. 

*****

Shampoo sat in the tree outside the Tendo household. She told herself she was just waiting for Ranma, but she found herself eavesdropping through Akane's open window. 

"So you and Shampoo have known each other that long?" Akane laughed. "Funny how you've known each other forever and would be perfect for each other as a couple and Ranma and I…" She trailed off, not wanting to think about their situation. 

"Except for Amazon law. Although if Shampoo really thinks Ranma will let her dominate him, she's in for a surprise." 

"As opposed to you, who is already playing the subservient male." 

"Not anymore. Not since I've been here with you Akane." Mousse walked to the window and took a deep breath. Shampoo didn't realize how acute his other senses were. He could smell her soft scent anywhere. "Which isn't to say I don't like the way you take care of me." 

"Maybe I should do it more often?" She sat on the edge of her bed, enjoying all the acting practice she was getting. Who knew bed rest was so educational? 

"Maybe you should." He moved away from the window and sat next to her. He made a face, similar to what he imagined Shampoo's must look like. 

Akane giggled, "Mousse!" 

To Shampoo, that softly spoken word was too much. She jumped down from the tree and marched to the Tendo's front door. Kasumi smiled at her. "Oh, hello, Shampoo. I think Mousse and Akane are up in her room. I'm sure they'd love a visit." 

"Akane! I kill!" She entered the room, bonbori ready to attack, but stopped, confused. Mousse was sitting on the opposite side of the room from Akane, who was lying on her bed, reading. 

"Oh, hello, Shampoo." Akane closed her book and sat up slowly. "Are you looking for Ranma? I don't think he's home from school yet." 

"Shampoo come talk to Mousse." 

"Oh, all right." Akane turned back to her book, her sly wink to Mousse barely noticeable. 

"Yes Shampoo?" 

"You no welcome at café no more." 

"I know that, Shampoo." 

"And you never be Shampoo's groom." 

"I know that too." 

"And violent girl can have you." 

"So you've said." 

"Shampoo love Ranma. She no care how much fun had as kids. And she no care if you like violent, stupid Akane." 

"Okay." 

"And she no care if you don't love her anymore!" She turned and fled the room before either of them could react. 

"Funny," Akane said. "It seemed to me like she cared an awful lot." She met Mousse's happy gaze and burst into laughter. 

Ranma stood in the dojo and listened to Akane's laugh. He could picture her eyes closed, her bright smile. His heart ached just form the mental picture. He loved her smile, her laugh. Yet, he never seemed to be the one to cause either. 

Things weren't going his way. The challenge with Akane should have put everything right, but instead it had caused an even worse fiasco. 

All he wanted was to be alone with her and hold her. He wanted to wipe the memory of Ryouga out of her mind. He wanted her to belong to him. He wanted to belong to her. 

He hadn't even realized he'd begun his workout while he thought. Was Nabiki right? Was he a coward? Was he using the old ghoul's offer as an opportunity to run away? 

He missed Akane. He missed watching her as they walked to school then denying that he'd done it. He missed her voice in class. He missed her battle cry of 'Ranma! You jerk!' He missed her mallets. Well, maybe not the mallets. 

Kasumi's voice joined Akane's as she entered her sister's room. He couldn't hear the words, just the familiar lilting tones. 

She laughed with Mousse. She laughed with Ryouga. She laughed with everyone but him. She'd risked her honor for his sake. Maybe she was better off without him. Maybe that's what Nabiki was trying to tell him. Maybe he should release her from the engagement. He needed a sign. 

He stood still, straining to hear what she was saying. Sure that if he could he'd know exactly the right thing to do. 

"Thanks Kasumi. Could I have more rice?" 

Ranma did the only thing he could think of. Facefaulted. 

*****

Ryouga stood outside Ucchan's staring up at the night sky. Ukyou had barely spoken to him all day and he'd decided he'd be safer outside. He was about to jump to the roof, when a small, soft shape ran into him. He put his hand under the girl's chin and raised her face. "Nabiki?" She pulled away from him and tried to get around him, but he swept her into his arms and onto the roof. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." She sniffed, wishing she were anywhere else. 

"Oh, come on. I lived in your house long enough to know that something's wrong." 

"Please let me down Ryouga." 

"It might help to talk about it." He smiled ruefully. "I'm no stranger to heartbreak. Especially if it's caused by one Ranma Saotome." 

He saw the ghost of a smile. "With anyone other than Ranma, it would be strange if I said yes, wouldn't it?" 

"Very." 

"Can I swear you to secrecy? Even though I don't have your secret to hold over you?" 

"Why did you keep it? You never pressed me for money." 

"Self preservation. By the time I figured it out, Akane had been sleeping with you, er P-chan for a while. If she'd believed me, she'd never believed I'd just figured it out." 

"Oh. And yes, I'll keep your secret." 

"There's a guy. And I let myself like him. And he's an idiot." 

"Because he likes Ranma in girl form?" 

"And my sister," she mumbled. 

"And you knew this beforehand, didn't you?" 

"But he really seemed to change. He really seemed to like me. And then I found out it was all some plan his sister had devised." 

"And it hurt?" 

Fresh tears filled her eyes. "Is it so wrong to just want someone to like you? For you?" 

He laughed bitterly. "You mean as opposed to as a pig, a pet or someone to make Ranma jealous with? No. I don't think it's wrong." 

"I think Ukyou likes you. She wanted to know about you and Akane." 

"To use as ammunition with Ranma, I'm sure." 

"I'm sorry, by the way." 

"For?" 

"The other night. What I accused you of. I thought I was right. I really did. But I forgot to take into account that it was you and Akane. And with you two, a kiss would cause a reaction that would require sex for most people. So I apologize." She rubbed the top of his head. "Especially for the bump." 

Ryouga blushed a deep scarlet. "It's okay. Ready to go back down?" He lifted her and sailed to the ground. 

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Ryouga-kun. For being a friend." 

His blush intensified. "Goodnight, Nabiki." 

Inside Ucchans, Ukyou watched them part. Hurt, anger and jealousy rose up inside her. Damn those Tendo girls! Always stealing what was hers. First Ranma, now Ryouga. Not that she wanted him, of course. She thought back to Nabiki's look today when she'd mentioned Kunou. Maybe it was time she took something of theirs. 

*****

Dr. Tofu looked Akane over. "You seem to be healing well. You've been resting?"

"Kasumi and Mousse make sure I stay in bed. I've been sitting up a little and doing some stretches."

"Well, at this rate, you should be back on your feet within the week."

"Really? That's half the time I expected."

"Don't get too excited. I don't need for you to have a relapse. You can start walking around any time, but don't try the stairs just yet." He placed a sheet of paper on the desk. "Have Ranma help you with these exercises."

"Ranma won't even look at me. And he can't touch me." Her voice was as sad as her eyes.

"Mousse then. And don't worry about Ranma. He'll come around."

"Thank you, Dr. Tofu."

"And tell Nabiki I may have found the rest of the things she'll need for her experiment."

"Okay." Akane sighed as he left the room. Life had been so much simpler when all she had was a crush on the man in love with her sister. Fiancées were too much trouble.

"What did Dr. Tofu say?" Mousse poked his head into the room.

"I should be going strong by the end of the week."

"That's great!" He came into the room and sat at her desk. "What's this?"

"They're exercises for me to do. Do you think you could help me with them?"

He lowered his glasses to read through the list. He'd only gotten through a couple of lines when he started to blush.

"What's wrong?"

"I think Ranma or one of your sisters should help you with these, Akane. They need to be done in the bath."

"Please, Mousse?" She struggled to sit up. "I have to get better. Until I do, Ranma won't look at me. Nabiki's at school all day and Kasumi has so much to take care of. Please? We'll wear bathing suits."

"I don't know. I've never really been around a girl in a bathing suit without Shampoo around to distract me."

"Is that what you're worried about? That you'll think I'm cute?" Akane blushed. "Compared to Shampoo? I don't think you have to worry too much about that."

"You're quite beautiful, Akane."

"Thank you. But your heart belongs to Shampoo and mine to Ranma. Although," she bit her lower lip. "No. No. Never mind."

"What?"

"If they thought…no."

"You aren't suggesting they get the wrong idea?"

"No. Not they. If Ranma found out I was in the bath with you and misunderstood…No. Ranma needs to know the truth. But I don't see why Shampoo does. Do you?" 

*****

Ranma walked into the house, heading straight for the kitchen. Kasumi handed the kettle to him. "We're about to start dinner. Would you like to join us?"

"Is it ramen?"

"No."

"Sure." He entered the dining area and sat next to his father. "Thanks for waiting for me, Kasumi."

"Of course Ranma. So, Mousse, what did Dr. Tofu say about Akane?"

"Well, he said she's healing very quickly. She should be up and around by the end of the week. She'll start walking tomorrow."

Kasumi clapped her hands in excitement. "That's wonderful. Just in time for my party."

"We're going to start some exercises tomorrow. Which I need to talk to everyone about."

Ranma tried very hard to look like he wasn't interested, while Nabiki perked up.

"They are aquatic exercises. Akane has explained to me that she can't swim and since cold water turns me into a duck, we will need to use the bath."

"No."

Everyone looked at Ranma, who looked as surprised as they did that he'd spoken.

"Why, Ranma, don't you want Akane to get better?" Kasumi's voice was filled with disappointment.

"Of course I do, but I don't think they should be alone in the bath together. What about Pop or Mr. Tendo?"

"You want to trust them with Akane's rehabilitation?" Nabiki laughed. "I thought you liked my sister."

"You could do them, couldn't you?" Kasumi nodded as though the matter were settled.

"I can't. With school and the job and…"

"Then Mousse it is." Nabiki slapped the table "I'm assuming there will be bathing suits involved, but I'd still be interested in some photos."

"You would have to talk to Akane." He got up from the table. "I thank you for the meal. Please excuse me, I have my own exercises to do."

Ranma watched him leave, unsure of what to do. Nabiki leaned across the table. "You know Ranma, that's an awful lot of exposed flesh and skin contact. All that hot water to make temperatures rise…"

He sprang up from the table and headed for the dojo. He stood in the doorway watching Mousse. He was almost back to his form. "So, thanks for all the help you've given Akane."

"She helped me. Not only heal but stand up to Shampoo. I owe her."

"You still love Shampoo?"

"I'll always love her. But I accept now that I'll never have her. She is an amazon. I am weak."

"So you're just givin' up?"

"I think seventeen years of beating my head against a wall is enough, don't you?"

"You can't have Akane. She's mine." Ranma finally entered the dojo, facing off against the Chinese boy. "I won't let you take her."

"You can't even face her. How long will you make her wait, Saotome?"

"Don't lay a hand on her."

"I'm taking care of her. That's my job."

"If you do this, I'll take it as a challenge."

"And when will you fight it? Between your school and your job and your dates with Shampoo? I never blamed your fiancée situation on you, but now it seems one woman isn't enough for you." He pulled himself up to his full height. "I will do what is necessary to help Akane get better. If I have to fight you to do it, I will."

Ranma sighed, "I want her to get better. I do. More than anything."

"Can you keep a secret, Ranma?" He nodded.

"She wanted me to make sure that you understand that she wants to get better so that she can challenge you. I'm supposed to tell you that the location wasn't her choice."

"Okay."

"Do you understand, Saotome?"

"I don't understand why this all happened. I'm gonna go check on the ghoul."

"Ranma!" Mousse watched him run away. "Damn." 

*****

Nabiki walked into Ucchan's and sat at the counter. She smiled at Ukyou. "I have a business proposition for you."

"I don't do business with you anymore."

"All right. I have an invitation for you. Kasumi has become obsessed with western traditions, so she's having a Valentine's day party. We'd like you to come and if you could help with the food, that would be great."

"Why should I come? I gave up on Ranma, remember?

"Because you're our friend? We don't invite you to things because you're Ranma's fiancée. We invite you because we like you."

"Ah, Nabiki the humanitarian. I'd forgotten." Ukyou smirked. "What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

Nabiki set the invitation on the counter. "Don't come then. I'll just give Ryouga his and be on my way."

She walked away from the other girl toward Ryouga who was cleaning a back table. "Hey Nabiki! It says here I can bring a date. Does it matter who it is?"

"No." She saw Ryouga tense and wondered what was going on.

"Great. I'll just go call Kunou then."

Nabiki was sure her face matched Ryouga's. He looked devastated. "What's going on, Ryouga?"

"She thinks that something else went on between Akane and me and refuses to believe otherwise."

"She's jealous."

"Of me?"

"I think so. She won't admit it?"

"She's still in love with Ranma."

"I'm not so sure. I think she feels she can't justify getting over Ranma so quickly, so she acts like she's just using you."

"Hey, Hibiki! Are you going to do some work here?" Ukyou stood beside the grill, furious.

"I've got to get back to work."

"Well, here." She handed him the invitation. She leaned close to him, her voice barely a whisper. "I'll prove it to you." Raising her voice, she smiled at him. "So Ryouga, since Ukyou's going to the party with Kunou, would you like to go with me?"

"Uh, ha ha, sure."

"That's it!" Ukyou's spatula rang as she slammed it against the hot grill. "I brought you back here, I fed you and I let you stay in my house. If you want to play around, you do it on your own time."

Nabiki raised her eyebrows and spoke in whisper again. "Nope, she doesn't care at all." She squeezed Ryouga's hand. "See ya this weekend." 

*****

Kunou stared at his phone as though it had sprouted wings. Ukyou Kuonji, one of the foul Saotome's fiancées had asked him to the Tendo Valentine's day party. "Sasuke!"

"Yes, Master Kunou?" The ninja stood in the doorway wearing a short pink apron.

"This Ukyou. What do you know of her?"

"She has known Saotome since they were very young. She has her own restaurant and lately appears to be dating another young man."

"Two loves and yet she spurns both for the pleasure of the company of the great Tatewaki Kunou. She is truly a beauty of great taste and style."

"You accepted Master?" Sasuke asked. "But what of Akane Tendo and the pig-tailed girl? Surely you will be cured by then?"

"Sasuke, I have many questions I must resolve before I venture near the Tendo household. I feared that only the lively Akane and the vibrant pig-tailed girl…" he paused, gritting his teeth against the burning pain. "would cause me pain, but the subtle Nabiki Tendo has found her way into my heart."

"Miss Nabiki?"

"Yes, Sasuke. Her betrayal and rejection of me hath endeared her to my most noble heart."

"Yes, Master Kunou." He turned away, thoroughly confused. "So, you are going with Miss Ukyou?"

"Yes, Sasuke. I think I will." 

*****

Ryouga swept the floor of Ucchan's, ignoring the glares Ukyou was giving him. "I'm finished. Was there anything else?"

"No." She wiped off the grill and turned off the lights.

He stood in the darkness, staring at her, lit by the moonlight. "What did I do, Ukyou?"

"You won't tell me. I know there's more. I can tell!"

"Why must there be more?" He slowly made his way over to her. "I care for you."

"I don't believe you. We've gone out twice and both times you've ended up fighting Ranma about how he's treating Akane."

"I don't think she deserves to be hurt anymore, do you?

"But you're with me!" She glared at him again.

He put his hand on her shoulders, staring into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ukyou."

"And if Akane weren't bad enough, now you're going after Nabiki."

"I'm not! I would never have agreed to go out with her if you hadn't asked Kunou out."

"You kissed her last night."

"She kissed me."

"That's just as bad!" She pushed him away. "How can you do this to me?"

"I thought you were just trying to make Ranma jealous!"

"That's right. That's what I'm doing! And you aren't doing the job, so I'll piss him off with Kunou's help."

"Fine!" He picked up his pack from it's space by the door. "I'll get out of you way then. Good-bye." 

*****

Ranma sat on the roof of the Tendo house, wondering what to do. He'd gotten to the café just as Nabiki was delivering the invitations to the party. Naturally the old ghoul and Shampoo had decided that would be an excellent date for him and Shampoo. His luck couldn't get any worse.

"So, Ranma, how's it going?"

"P-chan."

"Must you call me that?" Ryouga sat down next to him. "How's Akane?"

"How's Ukyou?"

"She kicked me out. She doesn't believe that nothing happened between me and Akane."

"Something did happen."

"And would you like me to explain what that was to her?"

"No, of course not. I'm sorry." He stared at the moon. "Did you really like her?"

"Yeah. I did."

Ranma's fists clenched. "All over Akane?"

"I'll never be over Akane. She's my first love. But Ukyou cared for me. She made me forget Akane for a little while."

"So now what will you do?"

"Well, I have to be here for the party, so I was hoping I could crash here."

"Here? With Akane?" Ranma laughed maniacally. "You've got to be kidding. It's bad enough Mousse has his hands all over her, I'm not about to give you another shot."

"Mousse? I give her up for you and you let someone else touch her?" Ryouga felt his anger and depression come to a head. "Ranma! Prepare to die!"

Ranma jumped down to the backyard, ready to fight. "All right! That's exactly what I wanted to hear!" 

*****

Ranma-chan pulled P-chan from the koi pond and set him down on a rock. "Thanks, Ryouga. I needed that."

"Are you two quite finished?" Nabiki stood on the back porch, her hands on her hips. "You realize what time it is?"

"Sorry, Nabiki." Ranma-chan picked up the piglet and walked toward the house.

"Hey, Ryouga, you didn't come to call off our date, did you?"

"Date? Ryouga, you sly dog." Ranma-chan laughed. "Making Kunou jealous Nabiki?"

"He's going with Ukyou."

"Boy, you two really managed to get mixed up, didn't you?"

Nabiki laughed. "And who are you going with, Ranma?"

"You know who I'm going with."

"Who?" Akane stood in the doorway of her bedroom leaning on Mousse. 

His eyes swept over her. The bruises had almost faded. Her blue-black hair was tousled with sleep and she looked more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. She was wearing her favorite pajamas, and he had the overwhelming urge to curl up beside her. Even Ryouga seemed to sigh. He tried not to notice how she leaned on Mousse's bare chest so casually or that the Chinese boy was dressed only in his black silk pants. "What?"

"Who are you going to the party with?" Her hazel eyes were filled with hope. She'd be fully healed by then.

Ranma hated himself. "Shampoo."

"I see." The hope died in her eyes. She hung her head. "Ranma! You jerk!" She pulled the mallet from it's hyper-dimensional pocket and swung it viciously.

"Akane, NO!" Nabiki grabbed Ranma-chan and pulled the redhead out of the way just in time.

Akane collapsed to the floor, tears running unbidden down her cheeks. "Damn you, damn you," she whispered.

Nabiki knelt by her sister, "Ssh, it's okay, Akane. Nobody got hurt."

Akane stared directly at her fiancé. "No, Nabiki. You're wrong." She turned to Mousse. "Can you help me?"

He refused to look at Ranma as he lifted her into his arms and carried her back to bed. 

*****

Ryouga sat in the bath across from Ranma. He hadn't said a word since he'd left Akane's room. Akane. He couldn't help but think about her. Of all the places for Ranma to want to relax and think.

"What are you thinking about, Hibiki?"

"I'd really rather not say."

"She'd be better off with you. Or Mousse. Or anybody."

"But she wouldn't be happy."

"You seemed to make her pretty happy."

"There's a lot more to it than that." 

"Ryouga Hibiki, relationship expert? C'mon man, you can barely talk to girls."

"I'm a little more self-confident these days."

"What am I gonna do?"

"Get out of the date with Shampoo and take Akane?"

The bathroom door slid open and Mousse sat on the side of the tub. "She's asleep."

"This is so messed up." Ryouga got out of the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. "I just want to be with Ukyou."

"And I miss Shampoo."

"Well, I can't even go near Akane. If that mallet had connected…whoo! I don't even want to think about it." Ranma got out also. "All I can say is that both of you better stay the hell away from her too. And P-chan?"

Ryouga narrowed his eyes. "Yes?"

"Stay the hell out of her bed."

*****

Ukyou walked onto campus in a deep depression. Ever since Ryouga had walked out the night before, she'd been angry at him and herself.

"Ah, the beauteous Ukyou. The noble heart of Tatewaki Kunou, Blue Thunder of Furinkan high, doth beat louder with glowing pride today. I have let it be known that you have been given the honor to date with me and, though many a sad damsel cries, my love is only for thee."

"Shut up, Kunou." She walked past him, not even glancing up.

"Nay! Let us rejoice in the blessed union of our two souls and go forth so that all may see our joy."

"No."

He touched her arm and she finally turned to look at him. He seemed sad and, if the rumors she'd heard were correct, he was in a lot of pain. Maybe crossing Nabiki wasn't such a good idea. "I beseech you, good Ukyou. Nabiki Tendo does come and I must be brave. Your shining light will cast a pall on her disapproval."

Ukyou looked to the gates where Ranma and Nabiki had just come into view. Even Ranma's normal robust image seemed frayed at the edges. "All right. I guess I got us into this. And maybe you're the one to break this spell Akane has over him so he'll realize he loves me."

"He, Ucchan! Sorry to hear about you and Ryouga. I thought you two were great together." He smiled his typical Ranma smile - the one that set her heart racing - and looked at Kunou. "You could do better than him though."

_Why isn't my heart racing?_ Ukyou hated being confused. Her sense of purpose and determination got her through life. Her whole self-esteem and self-image were based on Ranma. If he didn't set her heart racing…

"Good morning Ukyou, Kunou-baby." Nabiki's voice was cold and Ukyou again wondered if she was doing the wrong thing. "By the way, Ukyou, thanks for kicking Ryouga-kun out last night. We've enjoyed the opportunity to get to know each other better."

At the mention of Ryouga's name, her heart started up. The intense, sudden longing to see him warred with her shock. Oh no! Was she actually falling for him? And worse yet, now he thought she hated him and was dating Nabiki. _SHIT._

"Nabiki Tendo, you look well." Kunou's body twitched slightly as he stared at the mercenary girl.

Ukyou snapped out of her reverie as Kunou began to shake uncontrollably. "What's wrong, Kunou?"

"Miss me, Kunou-baby?" Nabiki smiled, trying to hide her confusion. The potion was only supposed to affect him when he was around someone he found desirable… _NO! He can't!_ Her mind was moving fast, putting two and two together. _Oh, no. He's got a thing for Ukyou._

Ranma just watched in wonder as Ukyou, somewhat dazed, led Kunou, seriously messed up, toward the school.

"I can't believe it, Nabiki! You've just saved my life!"

"Shut up, Ranma. Akane's right. You are completely insensitive. Can't you see that Kunou - my Kunou - has a thing for her?"

She ran off as Ranma facefaulted. _How does she run a business being so stupid? Akane and I are free! Kunou's in love with Nabiki._

*****

Akane sat in the bath, very self conscious about her bathing suit. 

Mousse, to his credit, was trying very hard not to notice. "So, shall we begin?"

"I'm sorry. It's the only one I've got."

"It's very nice." He was glad he didn't have his glasses on. How Ranma could look at her in that and call her uncute was completely beyond his comprehension. The tight yellow one piece laced up the sides and left just enough to the imagination. Unfortunately, his was in overdrive. "Shall we begin?"

They began working Akane's leg muscles, both concentrating hard on the easy exercises. "Mousse?"

He continued guiding her leg through the steps. "Yes, Akane?"

"Does Ranma love Shampoo?"

"I believe he cares for her, but I know he loves you."

"Do you think his love is stronger than his guilt?"

"Are you afraid of losing him to Shampoo?"

"I'm always afraid. I've tried so hard to be more like Shampoo and Ukyou and less like the violent tomboy. I can't seem to be anything else around him."

"But that's who he loves."

"Right. The girl who mallets him as opposed to the ones who are cute, feminine and cook for him. Without poisoning him, that is."

"I think you underestimate yourself." He moved closer to her and pulled his glasses down so he could see her clearly. "He insults you because he doesn't know how else to express emotion."

"He can show it to Ukyou." She slumped down so she was submerged up to her chin. "The party is coming up."

"Yes."

"Ranma's going with Shampoo. To my sister's party."

"I don't think he had much choice."

"He could have said no." She slapped the water and frowned. "He should have."

"But he didn't."

"No. So, now I don't have a date for the party." Her long black lashes set off the soft hazel of her eyes as she blinked flirtatiously. "What do you think Mousse? You and me?"

"The walking wounded?"

"Wounded but surviving."

A soft warm breeze carried in through the open window and the scent of lilacs told him Shampoo was spying again. "I would love to escort you, Akane. Perhaps it will be the night of our first real kiss."

Akane, confused, reached for her mallet, stopping when Mousse pointed to her bath supplies. She nodded. "With these bath exercises, I've grown so close to you. And you look so sexy in your swimming trunks."

Mousse blushed violently as her eyes swept over him. She wasn't lying so far. She only hoped Shampoo liked getting a taste of her own medicine.

"Don't make me wait, Akane." He smiled at her and moved closer. "In case she's watching," he whispered.

Akane smiled back and kissed Mousse ever so softly on the cheek. "I'm engaged, you know," she whispered back.

He hoped they looked like they were kissing to Shampoo. He could feel her angry stare and hope caught fire in his heart. "Good. I love a challenge." 

*****

Shampoo bounced her way across the rooftops of Nerima, headed for the high school. She looked at the clock and sighed. She still had some time before lunch.

Sitting on the roof of the school, she tried to get the picture of Mousse and Akane out of her mind. He couldn't be in love with her, could he? He'd loved Shampoo all of his life. She'd liked knowing that no matter what happened, he was always there for her.

But she had to marry Ranma. Tribal rules insisted. As an Amazon male, his only hope at this point was for her to take many husbands. And even then, he'd still have to best her in battle. But Mousse never would.

Not that she wanted him to. She loved Ranma.

But the picture of him being so tender and gentle with Akane, then that kiss!

Shampoo could see it in her mind and her jealousy embellished it. She closed her eyes, surprised to feel tears run down her cheeks. "I…I love him," she whispered to herself. "I don't believe it. How can I love such a weak, stupid man?"

Then something she'd overheard him say, long ago in their village, came back to her. "I want her to love me and choose me. I don't want her to have to marry me. I want her to want to marry me."

She'd laughed with the rest of the village, assuming he'd said it only to give as excuse for not being able to fight her. Now she realized Mousse didn't think like an Amazon. He thought like an outsider.

She heard the bell ring in the building below and bounced down to Ranma's classroom. She stopped in the window, watching him stare sadly at Akane's empty desk.

Did she look that sad? Did she make him look that sad? She took the bottle of perfume and the tube of lip gloss her grandmother had given her and stared at them for a few minutes. Both contained spices and herbs to put Ranma under her spell.

Maybe the husband she chose wouldn't need to be won by tricks. Besides, she'd come to like Japan. Surely dodging an entire tribe on Amazons wouldn't be too difficult? She smashed them both against the window sill.

The sound of breaking glass drew the attention of the entire class. Ukyou glanced at her then looked away and Ranma looked trapped.

"Husband, you take Shampoo on second date tonight?"

Ranma sighed. "Sure Shampoo. You just make sure the old ghoul has Akane's cure by Valentine's day or you're both going to regret this."

She jumped down and started for the café. She'd have to find a way to deal with her great grandmother. She was positive giving up on Ranma was not in Cologne's plans. 

*****

Sasuke hid in the tree above where Nabiki was eating her lunch. When she was alone, he dropped down in front of her. "I have gathered all the ingredients. They have been slowly boiling for days."

She handed him a slip of paper. "Dr. Tofu added these. Have it ready before the party. Does Cologne know what you're up to? 

"I have used Mistress Kodachi's numerous contacts to obtain these supplies. They look like her regular orders."

"Fine, just don't make a mistake. Once she's back on her feet, controlling Akane's temper toward Ranma will be impossible. She'll forget, mallet him and they'll both be badly hurt. Make sure this cure works, Sasuke. Do not let me down."

"Yes, Miss Nabiki." He bowed and backed away.

"Oh, and Kasumi would like you to drop by the house tonight, if you would."

"Of course."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, Miss Nabiki?"

"How is Kunou?"

"Suffering."

"I see."

"In more ways than you can imagine, Miss Nabiki."

And before she could ask him what he meant, he was gone. 

*****

Shampoo knocked on the door of the Tendo home, waiting nervously for a response.

"Yes?" Akane stood there, holding the door open. Shampoo's trained eye told her she was also holding it for support."

"How violent girl today? Is better?"

"I'm getting much better, thank you." She stepped aside. "Ranma's not home yet, but you're welcome to come in and wait."

"Thank you." Shampoo followed her into the living room, surprised to find both Ryouga and Mousse. A card game was spread out on the table.

"Hello, Shampoo."

"Hello, Mousse, Ryouga."

Ryouga's smile was strained. "Another date with Ranma?"

"Yes." She sat down, feeling uncomfortable.

Akane sat next to Mousse and took his hand. Ryouga's eyes widened.

Akane noticed. "Ryouga-kun? Would you help me for a minute in the kitchen? I think Kasumi left us some cookies."

Once out of the room, Akane leaned against the kitchen counter and took his hand. "I need you to do something for me. Mousse is trying to show Shampoo that he can survive without her. I'm helping him do that."

"I see."

"Ranma and Shampoo don't. I care about Mousse, he's a good friend. But you don't have to worry."

"I'm not worried," he lied.

"There are only two men I love and would think of loving, Ryouga-kun. Mousse isn't one of them."

"I…" he began, then blushed as what she said became clear to him. "Thank yo, Akane-san." He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"So, please pretend for me that there's maybe something between me and Mousse?"

"I will. And Akane?"

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry about P-chan. I didn't mean to deceive you."

"I know, Ryouga. I know." 

*****

"I'm fine, thank you. I've healed quite nicely here at the Tendos."

"You very friendly with violent girl."

"Akane is very sweet. She's not violent towards me at all."

"She must like you."

"We get along quite well." Mousse pushed his glasses up on top of his head. His turquoise eyes met her violet ones. "We've grown close."

"You love her now, not Shampoo?'

"Why should you care? You're in love with Ranma, remember? Isn't that the reason you fought me? Nearly killed me? Because that dried up old monkey you're related to didn't want any distractions while you made the potion to separate Akane and Ranma?"

"Shampoo fight you to show you she stronger."

"Why? You knew I could never hurt you. Why fight me?"

"Great grandmother tribal elder. Shampoo follow her guidance."

"Blindly."

"You stupid, blind duck! Shampoo see clearly," she jumped up into her fighting stance.

"You're more blind than I'll ever be. Otherwise you'd see that Ranma doesn't love you. He never will!"

"He does!"

"No, Shampoo." Mousse's voice raised to match her shouting.

Tears glistened in her eyes. "You lie. Ranma date Shampoo, not stupid violent girl. He take her to party. He love her."

Mousse shook his head, his voice back to normal. "No, Shampoo."

Ranma walked into the room, stopping when he noticed the tension radiating off the two Chinese teenagers facing off against each other. "What's goin' on?"

"Shampoo show you! She prove!" She ran to Ranma, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

His brain stopped as her lips met his, her soft firm body pressed against him. "Wo ai ne," she whispered between kisses.

Mousse hung his head. She would never see. His head came up fast as her heard a soft gasp followed by a whispered word, "Ranma?" 

*****

Ryouga caught Akane's arm to steady her. She was trembling fiercely as she stared at the sight before her. 

"Ranma?" Her soft question pierced his heart. This whole mess had started with a kiss she wasn't meant to see and now he'd done it again. He broke away from the Amazon.

"Akane…I can explain."

"Don't bother." Her brown eyes held nothing but betrayal. "Have a nice date, you two. Ryouga? Mousse? Could you help me to my room? I suddenly don't feel very well." 

*****

Ranma ran down the street, Shampoo's hand in his, completely forgotten. In his mind all he could see was Akane's look of betrayal. "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" he shouted as he bounded up onto the roof of the Cat Café.

"Ranma? You okay? You let go of Shampoo now?" She spoke softly as she pulled away from him.

He released her and sat down, staring at the roof. "No. I'm not okay. Ever since the mix up with Ukyou, everything has gone horribly wrong."

"Wrong?" She sat near him, staying far enough away to keep him from feeling threatened.

"You would think that my life couldn't get much more confused, but everything is messed up. I mean Mousse and Akane, Ryouga and Nabiki, Ukyou and Kunou, you and me. What is that?"

"I realize you no like Shampoo."

"No, I do like you Shampoo. I just don't love you. I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "Shampoo know." She lay back on the roof. "She know long time. She even know maybe Amazon law wrong."

He looked up at her, surprised evident on his face.

"Ranma look shocked. I no stupid. Stubborn, yes. I no know how to explain to great-grandmother."

"You don't love me?"

Shampoo feel like Ranma. Maybe person love is not best person, but is person I love. Like person you love. He weak, she violent, but heart no care."

"But do they love us? Ak…she's furious with me right now. And she seems to like Ryouga and Mousse a lot better than me."

"Mousse no act like he like Shampoo, but she no can change her heart. She understand that now."

Ranma hugged her. "I know how you feel."

She took a deep, shaky breath. "You still take Shampoo to party?"

"I promised you three dates. I'm a man of honor."

Cologne stepped back into the café. "You certainly are son-in-law." She pogoed to the kitchen and stared at her many books. What Shampoo had decided would cause problems upon their return to their village. However, things were never boring here in Nerima. 

*****

Akane stood in the center of the dojo and tried to clear her mind. She wasn't succeeding. All she could see were pictures of Ranma kissing Shampoo or Ukyou. She sat down on the blocks she'd been planning on destroying. 

Ever since the first time she'd seen him stepping out of the bath, she'd been attracted to him. She'd fought it for a while. Just when she was about to give in, every woman in the surrounding area had shown up with a claim as his fiancée. And all of them were cuter, sexier, nicer and better cooks. She had none of the skills he would want in a wife.

And could she honestly not hit him anymore? Could she just let his insults roll off her back? Uncute. Unsexy. She shook her head.

No, she was right to let him out of the engagement. He was just being nice so she wouldn't be forced into the same situation with Ryouga. Which would be worse, she wondered. Having a husband who didn't love you or a husband you didn't love?

She stood up, bricks forgotten and headed for her room. She was surprised to see Ranma outside her door. "Hello, Ranma."

"Akane."

"Did you need something?"

He still couldn't quite look at her. The faint bruises still broke his heart. "I…um…about today…"

"Ranma, I think we should call off the engagement. You can have the dojo. We can share it without being married. You and whoever you decide to marry can live here. Just promise me not to tell anyone about me and Ryouga, okay?" She smiled, eyes tightly closed so no potential tears could escape.

He stared at her, confused. "But what about our challenge?" _Doesn't she realize I love her, nobody else? Does she love someone else?_

"I can't. Not if our engagement is off. Besides…" she reached over to touch his shoulder and couldn't. "It's not much of a challenge if we can't touch, is it?" She opened her door and slipped into her room.

Ranma stared at the nameplate in shock. Nabiki was right. She'd moved on. And he had no one to blame but himself.

*****

Kunou stood in his room, admiring himself in the mirror. He was wearing the suit he'd worn to dinner with Nabiki and trying, without much success, not to think about that evening. The pain was now gone whenever he thought of or saw Akane Tendo or the pig-tailed goddess, but the image of Nabiki in her clinging gown was still difficult to handle.

"Master Kunou! The car awaits you!"

He headed out of his room, his mind still on Nabiki. The pain was just a persistent aching now in his heart and, embarrassingly enough, his groin. Although he had to admit, as far as pain went, it was not altogether unpleasant. 

*****

Ukyou stared at herself in the mirror. She'd gone out and bought a simple dress that enhanced the figure she normally worked so had to hide. _Not bad_ , she thought as she twirled around. She'd certainly show that jackass Ryouga…She stopped her thought. Ranma. She loved Ranma.

Didn't she?

She left the bathroom and sat on the edge of her bed. She'd told Nabiki that she loved Ranma, but she hadn't believed her. Was that stupid pig-boy getting to her?

She walked to the room he had stayed in and looked around. There was a hint of color peeking out from under the bedspread. 

One of his bandannas. Sighing, Ukyou turned it over in her hands. Trying not to think about what it meant, she tied it around her ponytail. Maybe no one would notice. 

*****

Ryouga stood in front of the window in Ranma's room. Since Akane's accident, Ranma had moved back in so there were four bedrolls scattered around. Nabiki had brought two tuxedo boxes in and handed one to him.

"You're going to look fabulous, Ryouga-kun."

"Will I look like a million yen?"

"You'll be with me, won't you?" She'd smiled and left the room, but not before he'd seen the sad look in her eyes.

He tugged at his bow tie and turned back into the room. Akane was standing in the doorway dressed in a long robe.

"I don't want anyone to see my dress yet, but I wanted to see how you looked."

"And?"

"You look almost as good as I've ever seen you."

"Almost?" His disappointment was obvious.

"Well," she moved closer to him so she could whisper. "The best I've seen you look, you were wearing a lot less."

Ryouga blushed a deep red. "You shouldn't say things like that!"

She giggled. "I couldn't resist. Honestly though, you look very handsome."

"Thank you."

"Ukyou's going to love it."

"I'm going with Nabiki."

Akane nodded. "I know. But she's not who you're trying to impress." 

*****

Shampoo lay her dress across her bed. The smooth Chinese silk was like heaven to touch. "Shampoo? Are you almost ready, child?"

"Yes."

Cologne stood in the doorway. It had once been her dress. The turquoise material had moved like water when she'd walked. Traditionally, an Amazon would wear it only to meet with her intended groom to commence the courting ritual. When she'd worn it, Happosai had not shown.

"Why are you wearing this gown?"

"I…" Shampoo sighed. "I no love Ranma, Great grandmother. I know I disgrace but…"

"Others have capably handled the tribe in our absence." She thought back to the day Happosai had disappointed her. Her heart had hardened that day, as all hearts do once broken. "When the battle is love, no one truly loses."

The violet eyes were confused.

"I know you love the duck boy. It is something we will deal with if the Tendo girl does not steal him from you."

"I can wear dress then?"

"Yes. But remember, this battle may not be as easily won as you think. And it will not end tonight."

Shampoo didn't care. Maybe, just maybe, tonight she'd win her heart's desire. 

*****

Mousse sat on the sun porch outside the Tendo home. It was almost sunset and the sky was aglow with color. He sighed deeply.

"Is everything all right, Mousse?" Kasumi smiled down at him.

"Oh, of course," he smiled feebly.

She sat next to him, setting the box she was carrying next to her. "When our mother died, I was the only one old enough to take the responsibility of raising my sisters. They are both very stubborn. And I can always tell when they lie." She straightened the edges of her apron. "They now do not even bother. You've obviously not learned this yet."

"When I came here to stay, Akane and I both hoped that Shampoo would realize she couldn't live without me. And, if tonight is any indication, it has not happened."

"Tonight cannot be used to judge. It hasn't happened yet."

"It doesn't need to happen. I know how it will turn out."

"Mousse, when my mother's heart stopped, in that instant, my life changed completely. In an instant, anything can change. Maybe not completely, but change just the same."

"Kasumi…"

"Trust me. The tiniest grain of sand can alter the course of a river. Don't give up hope. That is all we have." She handed him the box she'd set beside her. "Wear this tonight. And hope."

She stood and headed for the dojo. He opened the box and smiled at the tuxedo. It was her party. And, no matter what happened, at least he'd look nice. 

*****

Nabiki refused to look in the mirror. She was afraid that if she saw how she looked, she might be too nervous to go downstairs.

Her outfit clung luxuriously to her curves. The material was black, filmy and, if you looked closely, slightly see-through. Akane's whistle said it all. "You are just aiming at Kunou, right, Sis? Because you're going to be causing a few nosebleeds." 

"Worried about Ranma?" she drawled.

"No. I'm not. He's the last thing on my mind tonight. I'm going to have a good time with Mousse and he's welcome to Shampoo or Ukyou or…"

"Me?" Nabiki smiled to show her she was joking. "Go get ready, Akane."

"You look great, Nabi-chan."

"Thanks." She waited for the door to shut behind her sister before she glanced at the mirror. Why was she doing this? Obviously for Kunou, but why? To prove she could take his mind off her sister and brother-in-law? Did she really want someone who was too stupid to realize Ranma and the pig-tailed girl were the same?

Logic was Nabiki's prize weapon. She stared at her reflection, not seeing the dress or herself. The first night, that first innocent kiss. No matter what drugs he'd been influenced by, he'd made her feel beautiful. Special. Desirable.

Was it worth it?

She saw her reflection and smiled what she considered her trademark smile. Yes. It was.

The smile turned predatory, her real trademark smile, if for no other reason than to show Ukyou that no one questioned her business tactics or skill without paying the price. 

*****

Barring the time he'd encountered Kodachi Kunou, the roof had always been calming for Ranma. Today, he sat above Akane's room wondering why it wasn't working.

Maybe it was her soft humming. Was she enjoying not being engaged to him? Was that it?

Or the fact that her shade was drawn so that he couldn't get even the slightest glimpse of her.

Or maybe it was the fact that he'd seen her earlier in the bathroom in only a towel and it had brought back a flood of memories.

He'd been trying to put that day out of his mind since their challenge had been postponed. 

Now cancelled.

Ranma pulled on his tuxedo jacket and tried to imagine what she'd wear tonight.

Her humming stopped. He heard her window open and called out. "Akane?"

"Yes, Ranma?"

"Do you hate me?" He hadn't meant to say anything, much less that.

_Easier than if I love him,_ she thought. "No, Ranma. I don't hate you. You'd better go. Shampoo's probably waiting." 

*****

She closed the window and waited until she heard him leave. Tonight she'd have a good time. She'd dance with Mousse and Ryouga, maybe even Kunou. She'd laugh and sing. And tomorrow, she'd explain to her father what she'd done and why she and Ranma could no longer be engaged.

And she'd face the hurt in his eyes, the disappointment in Kasumi's, the knowing in Nabiki's, and the…No. She wouldn't be able to look into Ranma's eyes.

She looked down at her hands, surprised to find them shaking. That was for tomorrow. Her only regret was that she'd never get to know what it felt like to kiss him.

She stood up and shook herself. She'd have plenty of time to brood later. Smiling at her reflection, Akane headed out the door. Tonight, she was going to have fun. 

*****

Mousse opened the door to the dojo and listened to the collective gasp that echoed his own from moments before.

Akane had made him wait until everyone else had arrived and was inside before showing him her outfit. She'd basked in his reaction and was doing the same now.

All of her friends, schoolmates, rivals and relatives were used to seeing her in slightly large sweaters, knee length skirts or her school uniform. The red dress had a short skirt that flared slightly and a bodice that caressed her. The thin spaghetti straps seemed barely strong enough to support the tantalizing show of flesh. Her breasts were actually modestly covered, but appeared to be amply on display.

Nabiki hated being upstaged. Although she looked classier, older and more sophisticated than Akane, the younger girl still looked better. At least the majority of the crowd wavered between looking at the two of them.

She'd call it a draw. She leaned over. "Okay, Ryouga. Look at me now. Pretend I'm your date."

His eyes slowly traveled to her. "Sorry."

She handed him another tissue. "Not a problem."

Shampoo glared at Akane. How dare she look so comfortable with Mousse?

Ranma just stared. No coherent thought crossed his mind. Akane deliberately looking sexy was too much. He could barely even handle it when she just looked cute.

Shampoo took his hand and rubbed it against the silk on her knee. "Airen?"

He turned to her. She looked beautiful as well. But her beauty was always there. Tight clothes, short skirts, tight hugs. Akane was shy. Bashful. Embarrassed. "Yes, Shampoo?"

"Me know you love her, but pretend I here?"

"Sorry." He wasn't used to her like this. He wasn't sure he trusted it.

"Is okay. Dance?"

The music had started and Kasumi was dancing with her father. Nabiki was leading Ryouga and Kunou was lightly holding Ukyou.

"Sure." He led her out to a spot by Kunou and Ukyou. "Are you still mad at me, Ucchan?"

_He didn't even notice how I look. Even Kunou is more observant._ "I guess not."

"Great. By the way, you look cute. That dress really suits you." He turned back to Shampoo.

Ukyou beamed. _Ranchan likes it. I knew he'd come around. He was just feeling bad about Akane._ She looked back at him to see him barely holding Shampoo and staring longingly at Akane dancing with his father.

_I can't believe I'm jealous of my Pop._ He pulled Shampoo closer as Akane turned his way. Nice to know his survival instinct was failing him again. 

*****

The song ended and Kasumi gathered everyone in a circle. 

"Okay, we're going to play a game. Everyone pick a partner. You dance with that person until the music ends then the women will go to the next partner on the left." She beamed her beatific smile. "It's going to be so much fun!"

Her spirit was infectious. The large crowd started pairing off. Akane started with Mousse and danced her way through her classmates, her father, Mr. Saotome, Dr. Tofu, Kunou, Ryouga, Sasuke and Principal Kunou. The music suddenly slowed and she found herself face to face with Ranma.

His heart broke as her smiled faded. He hated knowing she couldn't smile with him. He reached out a hand just a bit before he stopped. "We can't dance."

"We can't touch."

They looked at everyone else around them. Nabiki was with Kunou and both looked like they were hurting. "Do we look that bad?"

Akane shrugged. "You look very nice."

"You look absolutely amazing. I'd never have thought someone like you could look so good."

"Someone like me?" Her voice took on a dangerous tone.

"You just always come…" he stopped, somehow sensing he was entering life-threatening territory. "You always seem to de-emphasize your…uh, attributes. So that the guys don't hit on you."

She stared at him. He'd actually managed not to insult her. She started to smile then stopped. He was probably just concerned that she'd mallet him.

He held his breath. At first he was just hoping not to get sent into orbit. Then he saw the first sign of a smile. If he could make her smile…

Then it was gone. And, he realized as the music ended, so was his last chance to convince her that he needed her to be engaged to him, to love him.

She moved onto Mousse and he wrapped her up in a soft, close hug. Valentine's day, decided Ranma, could not get any worse. 

*****

Kasumi made it worse several hours later. 

"Okay, we're going to play one more game. It's sort of like a scavenger hunt, only you're only looking for one thing."

She smiled and passed out maps to everyone. "Don't look at them just yet. I've decided that instead of chocolates, this year we'd try a more American tradition and give presents. Small presents will be given to everyone. Once you get your gift, you go the marked spot on your map and meet your valentine. Once you've done that, come back to the dojo for more food, dancing and fun. Okay?"

She watched as everyone filed out to get the little gifts she'd provided. Dr. Tofu was standing by with Sasuke to make sure all of the right people got the right gifts.

Kasumi decided Cupid was most definitely her favorite role.

*****

Everyone was gone from the dojo. Sasuke had gone off to meet his valentine and so Kasumi sat down on one of the benches they'd set up.

"Kasumi?" Dr. Tofu focused all his chi into walking up to the 19 year old.

"Yes, Dr. Tofu?"

"Do you know who my valentine is?"

"Oh my! Did I forget you? I'm so very sorry."

"Not to worry. I have a very nice present right here." He put his arm very carefully around her shoulders.

Kasumi giggled then rested her head on his strong shoulder. His glasses immediately fogged up, and he passed out.

Kasumi giggled again. This really was turning out to be a splendid holiday. She couldn't wait until the next one. 

*****

Shampoo sat on the bench in the park near the Cat Café. She set her package next to her and looked up at the sky.

"Hello?"

The voice came from behind her and she felt her heart quicken. "Yes?"

Mousse came around the bench, his hopes raised. Shampoo. His one true love. Who loves Ranma, he reminded himself. "Happy Valentine's day, Shampoo. I'm sorry that you're stuck with me."

She shook her head. "No Mousse. Shampoo miss seeing you around."

"Not used to not having anyone to pick on and insult?"

Her violet eyes looked hurt. "You think Shampoo only like to insult you?"

"Have you ever given me reason to think otherwise?" His glasses hid the pain in his turquoise eyes, but he couldn't keep it from his voice.

Had she really been as blind as he had? "You look very nice tonight."

He smiled, wishing he could believe her. "Here's your gift, Shampoo."

She opened the lavender box and pulled out a set of wooden shelves almost completely filled with small bottles. "A spice rack! Oh Mousse! Now Shampoo have own set of great-grandmother spices." She smiled widely. "I no think I get my own until great-grandmother gone. Shampoo so happy."

He blushed and stared down at his own gift. She set hers aside and handed him a smaller, matching box.

He removed the lid and lifted out a spice jar, the only one missing from her rack.

"Passion spice?" She leaned close to him to read the label. "I no have that spice. What you need for?"

"The same reason as you, Shampoo. To make someone love me." He sighed and decided it was time to make a choice. Akane was right. He could live without her. "I'm leaving I think. Back to China. I've come to realize I'm not needed here."

"Not needed?" She closed her eyes to hide her pain and fear. "We need you at restaurant now Ranma quit."

"It's not enough anymore. Maybe at home I can find someone to use this on, or someone willing to use it on me."

She felt a surge of hope. She took the spice from his hand and placed it in the vacant space of her race. "Spice no belong in box. Belong in rack. You no need it, Mousse. You have someone who lo---cares for you." She took a deep breath. "Someone who maybe love you."

He turned, throwing the box away. "Akane doesn't love me!"

"Shampoo hope not. She no want to give kiss of death to violent girl. Again."

He whirled around to face her. "What?"

"Amazon law wrong sometimes. Should no be who win or who strongest. Should be who care for." She looked at him. "Will no be easy. No can promise all will change. But Shampoo try if Mousse will."

Her smile lit up the night for him. "Really, Shampoo?"

"Wo ai ni," she whispered as she leaned closer and kissed him. 

*****

Nabiki sat on the steps of the Furinkan high school library, her accounts ledger open on her lap. Since Akane's accident, profits had been down. She sighed and glanced at the gift beside her. Her mind wasn't really on business or Kasumi's matchmaking attempts. The only thing that mattered tonight was Sasuke's potion. Regardless of their romantic state, there was no way Akane could manage not to mallet or hit Ranma. So Cologne's curse had to be gotten rid of.

"What lips my lips have kissed and where and why, I have forgotten. All before pale in the glow of the vision before me. I remember none but the sweet taste of thee."

"Go away Kunou-baby. I don't have the time or the desire to play games with you."

"You await me. My gift of love matches thine."

She looked up to see he held a package wrapped in green paper, identical to hers. "Fine. Set it down, take yours, leave me alone."

"You hate me now for reasons I cannot change. My method of gratitude was ill chosen."

"Put gently."

"And while it is true my sister's foul machinations hurt us both, I can now say that, free from their odiferous influence, I realize I no longer love your sister or the pig-ta…Ranma."

Nabiki looked shocked.

"I love thee, Nabiki Tendo, with a heart as sound as your investment strategies. I love thy mercenary ways. I live in rapturous delight of blackmail potential. I thrive knowing your minions observe us all."

"Minion, hmmm? I like the sound of that."

"I will never betray thee. I can afford to keep you in a style I'm assured you would grow most accustomed to."

"I don't want your money."

"Then take my warriors heart. Nabiki Tendo…Nabiki. I surrender to your love." He smiled slyly. "You may date with me."

"Did I say you could call me Nabiki?"

"Nabi-chan then?"

"You're asking for it, Kunou-chan." 

He held out his gift as he sat beside her. "That I am."

She exchanged packages with him and smiled at Kasumi's foresight. "You first."

He opened the box and withdrew a thick book. The Ultimate Romantic's Book of Nonsensical Poetry." His eyes sparkled with joy. "You are too kind to me."

_Damn you Kasumi! You're a sadist. What did I ever do to you?_ She opened her gift and mentally apologized to her big sister. Deluxe earplugs for loud music, crying fathers, arguing fiancées, begging debtors and suitors spouting inane poetry, she read silently. "Kasumi is a very smart woman."

"For recognizing our true heart's desires?" he asked.

"No Tatchi. For knowing our weak spots." She put aside her ledger and sat in his lap. "Shall we discover a few ourselves?" 

*****

Ryouga stood absolutely still. Once of Akane's classmates had guided him here and made him swear a warrior's oath that he would not move.

"Ranchan?" Ukyou's voice was soft in the stillness, but it still had the power to shatter his heart of glass.

"No. No Ranma," he whispered, tempted to run, but held by his oath.

"Oh! Ryouga! Ukyou walked around the tree he stood next to, her blush evident even in the darkness. "I…expected…"

"Ranma. I know. I'm sorry," he sighed. "I'm sorry I'm not him."

"No. No, that's not…" she stamped her foot angrily. "Let me start over. I thought Ranma would be here to tell me that I have to give him up for real this time. You're a surprise, true, but a pleasant one."

"Oh."

"Don't get me wrong, sugar. I'll always love Ranchan. Just like you'll always love Akane. But he doesn't love me that way, and I'm starting to accept it. And I'm not against the possibility of finding someone new to care for. Maybe even love."

Ryouga laughed maniacally for a moment until he noticed her strange look.

"But that someone would have to be completely honest with me."

His hopes crashed around his ankles. "I'm sorry, Ukyou, but I can't. It would hurt too many people. Besides, there is no honor in telling someone else's secret. I'm so sorry." He turned away, tears in his eyes.

"Ryouga-honey?" She could feel him slipping away from her. "Do you love me?"

"I could. I do."

"Do you think you can maybe tell me eventually?'

"Someday."

"Do you promise never to sneak into Akane's room as P-chan again?"

"That will never happen again."

"All right, Hibiki." She held out a small blue package. "Here."

He opened it and laughed. "A compass. A map of Japan and a book of postcards." His flush delighted her, even though she wasn't quite sure why.

"H…here." He handed her a rectangular box and watched while she lifted the lid.

"An umbrella stand? Why would I need…" she stopped, looked up at Ryouga's broad shoulders, the red umbrella on his back, then into his eyes. "I guess you'll need a new place to put that, won't you?"

"I guess I will."

They both turned a bright shade of red. He reached out a hand and took hers. And started for the North Pole.

"Ryouga-honey?"

"Yes?"

She took his bandanna from her hair and tied it around both their wrists. That done, she turned him around and headed back to the dojo. "You should have gotten me a leash." 

*****

Ranma looked up from the map that had been taped to his gift. He stood in front of the Tendo dojo. "Who made this map? Ryouga?" He opened the door and glanced into the darkened building. Sighing, he walked to the other side of the yard and leaned against the tree. He wondered which fiancée Kasumi had set him up with and how much money Nabiki had gotten to switch things around. 

He heard a noise and leaned around to see who was on the other side of the tree.

"Eep!" Akane jumped as Ranma appeared before her.

"Akane?" He smiled, his thoughts going back to the Christmas he'd ended up alone with her.

"Sorry, I know you'd rather it be Shampoo or Ukyou."

"No. No, Akane. I'm glad it's you."

"Now that the bruises have gone?" She should have expected this. Maybe she had. Although usually Nabiki would have gotten the location and made sure every other fiancée was here by now.

"I hate myself for the fact that you were hurt. Even if I wasn't the one to do it, it was still my fault." He looked at the ground. "My job is to protect you, Akane. Not harm you."

"I can protect myself. I did it before you came. I'll do it after you're gone."

"Gone?"

"The engagement's over, Ranma. We've already talked about this." She started to walk away and he reached out to grab her. They both stared at his hand. "What chance do we have? It was small before. It's nonexistent now. You have three other women who love you, Ranma. Go to one of them." Tears glistened in her eyes.

"But I haven't given you your present yet." He couldn't bear to see her walk away from him.

She turned around. "Fine. But this is it okay? I can't control my temper. You can't control your tongue. It has to be over."

He held out the small red package to her. She stared at it for a few minutes before extending hers. They traded gifts and stood in silence, unmoving for a few moments longer.

"Together?" she asked.

He nodded, his sad eyes unable to leave hers. "For the last time," he whispered.

The lids set aside, they both looked down.

"It's a bottle of green goo." He looked up, horrified. "You didn't cook me a present did you?"

She pulled a note from hers. 

_Akane and Ranma,_  
Drink up.No charge.

This time.  
Nabiki

"I'm sorry," he replied.

"Don't worry. I won't be cooking for you anymore." She pulled the stopper from the bottle and drank the foul smelling concoction.

He quickly followed suit. Finished, they stared at each other.

"Well, thanks, Ranma. Happy Valentine's day." Akane headed for the dojo, past Ranma. However, a loose rock caught her high heeled shoe and she fell directly towards him.

They fell together. "You stupid, clumsy tom…" He stopped, staring at Akane in his arms. "Akane."

She looked down at him, flushed red with embarrassment. "I can feel you."

The remark, so casual in her soft, husky voice, sent his blood coursing through his veins.

"Now I can really feel you," she whispered.

"Oh Akane, I can touch you." He reached up to brush back the hair that obscured her face. So that he could see her smile.

"Ranma…" she looked down at him. His deep blue eyes held such happiness. "Nothing's changed." She managed to stand and waited for him.

"Everything's changed. We can touch. We can…"

"What?" She interrupted. "We can fight, insult each other? I'm not who you need for a fiancée, Ranma."

"Shouldn't I decide that? All your arguments are like Shampoo's only backwards. Her laws say I have to marry her. In your mind I shouldn't just because you don't fit the typical Japanese housewife?" He shook his head. "That's not right."

Akane took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll give you the perfect reason. You. Don't. Love. Me."

"Yes. I do. I've always loved you." He met her gaze. "I was sure when I saw you in Ryugenzawa. I know because I can't bear the thought of my life without you."

"What about Ukyou and Shampoo?"

"They are my friends. You are my heart."

She stared at him, afraid of the possibility that it was all a trick. "Why tell me now?"

"Because I was so afraid I'd lost you. Every other time someone or something has come between us, I've beaten it. I couldn't beat you if you kept us apart. And I can't bear the thought of losing you when you're standing right next to me."

"What about Ryouga?"

"It never happened. I told you that before. If it wasn't me, it didn't happen."

"I don't know. You hurt me so badly these past couple of weeks."

"I'm not promising it will be easy. I'm not promising I'll suddenly stop being an arrogant, insensitive jerk. And I'm not promising we won't argue."

"What are you promising then?"

"That, in a couple of years, when we're both ready, I will make you Akane Saotome. And I will love you always and make you happy."

"That's quite a promise." She smiled at him. "I challenge you to live up to it."

Ranma smiled and pulled her close to hug her. After a few moment of holding her tight, he pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to kiss you." He leaned in again, only to be met by a wall of cold water.

"What a haul! What a haul!" Happosai followed the water directly onto Ranma-chan's chest. "Happy Valentine's Day! TO ME!!!"

Akane's mallet sent the pervert flying. "Ranma?"

Suddenly the entire party was surrounding them, clapping and offering congratulations. The couple blushed and said their thank-yous as Kasumi started the music.

As they were pulled apart by well-wishers, Ranma squeezed Akane's hand. "Don't worry," he whispered. "There'll be a first time for everything."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfiction, and it needs some serious clean-up - writing and coding-wise - but I think it fits the feel of the series really well and holds up pretty good. Written circa 1998.


End file.
